Hate Love and Graffiti
by weeandjess
Summary: Edward adopts Jennifer and decides to move back home for a new start and family support. He soon after meets his sister's friend Bella who lives by the beat of her own drum. Even though the whole town seems to dislike her, Alice swears she is a great friend. So many questions to be answered so read and found out!
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KASI! Here is the start of you story and we hope you love it!

Thanks to carrielg and lapumckl for the help getting us readable!

Also happy birthday to Canadiantwilight who made us the awesome banner!

 **Chapter one**

I switch off the headlights as the sun finally rises over the horizon. I pull down my visor blocking out the blinding, but welcomed sun. The road I'm on is empty, so I feel safe enough to turn my head to the sleeping girl next to me.

She's still mumbling a little as she sleeps. I remove my right hand and gently stroke her head and run my hand down her brown hair. I start to sing softly in hopes to help keep her nightmares at bay. I smile lightly when a small smile appears on her face and her mumbling stops. It's four songs later when her eyes flutter open.

"Morning," I say as she sits up.

"Morning, Edward," she replies in sign language to me as she looks out to the open road.

She taps my arm making me look at her. "Where are we? There is nothing around," she quickly signs before turning her head back to the open road. I chuckle because she gently looks so shocked and a little worried.

"This is the country," I say knowing she can hear me. I move my eyes to the corner to look at her. "We are about six hours out. I'll stop so we can get out and stretch our legs, and get a bite to eat." Jennifer's face pales a little and I move my hand to cover hers. "You're safe with me, honey. This is our new start, remember?" She looks to me giving me a little nod.

Jennifer is the reason I am moving back to my home town, a town I have only visited a handful of times since I left when I was eighteen. I moved to the city at first to go to the police academy. I was only able to come home for holidays. As soon as I was able, I took the detective test and became one at twenty-one. The visits became less and less. Now being twenty-six, it has been three years since I was home last.

I know my family was stunned when I told them I was moving, giving up my well paid job and taking a job at the local police station, but I didn't really have a choice. It was clear Jennifer was not going to heal while living in the city. There were just too many people in the big city. She needed stability with not so many people coming in and out of her life.

I met Jennifer during one of my cases eight months ago. Her parents were both addicted to drugs and they got tangled with the wrong people, resulting in them being killed in front of Jennifer. I still remember being called to the house, it should have been secure. The CSI had even been in and secured the scene. I was walking around the one bedroom apartment, trying to get a feel of what went down.

The house was disgustingly filthy. There were syringes, ash trays full of cigarette butts and joints, broken bottles, rank garbage, and moldy food lying all around the place. There was no electricity and very little food in the cupboards.

I heard a noise coming from a wall. At first I thought I was hearing things, but when I was closer, I heard something moving. I bent down to remove the small panel with one hand as my other hand held my gun out. When I looked inside, I found a small bundle. As I looked at the pile of what I thought was blankets, it turned out to be a young child. I placed my gun away, and tried to reach for her. That was a mistake because she started screaming. Her screams were so loud, and filled with so much fear, every cop that was nearby ran in and looked down at me with shock clearly written on their faces.

I removed my hand to sit down, and started to talk to her. She stopped screaming, but she never said a word. After three hours, we called in the fire department so they could safely her get her out. Even that took over two hours.

As soon as there was enough room, I moved slowly inside and hugged her shaking body to mine, telling her over and over that she was safe and no one was going to hurt her. I was so grateful that she let me hold her. We spent the rest of the night with me reassuring her she was safe, and I would keep her save.

After Jennifer was looked over, it was clear she had been abused over the years, and was in need of some food and a bath, but other than that she was not hurt.

I managed to talk my captain into allowing her to stay with me under protective custody. She was after all the only witness to a double homicide. She was with me only for two weeks when I was able to find the two people who killed her parents. I was tracking their movements and making sure I had all the evidence to put them away for life.

While we collected evidence, we made sure Jenny was who we thought she was. Her parents were in fact her parents and her only family. I also learned that she was, at that time, seven years old. Where she was registered at a school, she was never there. She had a definite quantity of visits to the doctor and hospital, yet no one had reported what was clear signs of abuse. There was no social work involvement in her life what so ever. Maybe if there had been, she wouldn't have seen her parents' murder.

She had been with me for three months when I was able to arrest her parents' killers. I was grateful we had enough evidence on them so Jennifer wouldn't need to testify. The most we needed from her was to point at their pictures. The trial took place one month later, but a week later, the both of them got a double life sentence.

It was only days later that the social worker arrived at my home to take Jenny away. She didn't want to leave, she was afraid and her life was starting to become better to where she had begun to relax around me. I fought to keep her. She was already a part of my life and I had this connection with her. She may not be my child by blood, but what I felt in my heart for her, seemed to be what a father feels for their child. Jennifer thankfully was allowed to stay with me. I was rewarded temporary custody when the case was appointed to family court. We had gone through a home inspection and I had to prove I had a set plan for her. The Judge was worried over the fact she was still not talking, as was I, but he was happy to see I had been taking her to see a child physiologist.

Nothing seemed to have worked, though. We all know she can talk, I have heard her when she's been asleep. It was her therapist that suggested a change of scenery may do her some good. It only took a few seconds to make my mind up, and I went to my Captain asking for a transfer. It was a month later the job in my home town opened up, and I applied immediately, getting it thankfully. The judge assigned to our case agreed this would do her a world of good.

We had one month before I was due to start. I went online and with the help of my parents, already bought a house. I talked to Jenny about what she would like her room to look like. At first she looked at me like she didn't understand. I told her she could have anything she wanted and she quietly said a bed. I told my mom to just get a bed and a, not overly, pink bed set. I knew my mom would decorate the rest of the house before we arrived.

Just last week, Jenny and I celebrated her eighth birthday. It was quiet with just the two of us, but I think it was better that way. Three days ago I sent most of our belongs off, leaving just us, and a small bag of clothes each that we had to bring.

I pull off on the side of the road and hit the button to roll back my roof. I jump over the top of my car door to get out. I open the trunk getting in the cooler, taking out some sandwiches and drinks. I grab the bag of snacks and jump back into the car.

"Here you go, Jenny," I say handing her one.

"Thanks," she signs as she smiles at me. She slowly unwraps her food and begins to eat it, but just nibbles at it.

"My mom texted when you were sleeping," I say slowly. Right away she starts to shift in her seat. "She knows we aren't going to get there till dinner time, so she invited us for dinner." Jennifer stops eating and looks to the side.

"Who-will-be-there?" She signs each word as if it belongs on its own.

I swallow and pull at my hair. "Normally it would only be them and Alice, but my little brother Emmett came back this weekend from college." I stop talking and take a breath to let that information sink in. "He also brought a girl home with him." Jennifer just nods a little.

"Do they know?" she signs as she gives me a pleadingly look. I know she wants me to say no they don't, but I don't want to lie to her.

"My parents know. My dad's a doctor, I sort of asked for his advice with how to care for you. And as for my mom, I needed her advice because she's my mom and she has raised three kids. However, Alice and Emmett know that your parents have passed on and that I am adopting you, and that's all."

"Why don't they know?" Jennifer signs looking confused.

"Alice is only eighteen, she just started her senior year of high school. Anything that doesn't have to do with clothes or her friends, she's not really interested in. Emmett, while he's twenty-one and in college, football and chicks are it for him," I chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you want to go?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

Jennifer shrugs. "I'm don't know. What if they don't like me?" As soon as she starts to sign, she drops her head. I hate that this barely eight year old girl has such low self-esteem. I know it has been because of the years of verbal abuse she's received, but I am trying to change it, trying to change her thoughts about how she looks.

"Why would they not like you? You are a beautiful, sweet, caring young girl," Jenny just nods, but I know she doesn't believe me.

She hands me back half her sandwich and I look at her. "You're done?" She bobs her head in confirmation. Where I know she hasn't eaten enough, but she is eating more than what she did when she first came to stay with me.

Jennifer may be eight, but going by her check-up, her height and weight are closer to someone who is five. The doctor and therapist believe that her not eating is due to her not being allowed to eat much growing up. They said I shouldn't make eating an issue, but times like this have me wanting to drop to my knees and beg her to eat just a little more.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jennifer bobs her head at me, and she takes hold of my hand as we walk along the desert road.

We will see you next Friday! Leave us a review so we know who is going to stick around until the end!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you that reviewed! Yes this is as of right now all in EPOV. When we get back more chapters we hope to post more then once a week.

As of now our posting day will be Wednesday!

* * *

I pull up at my parents' home at four in the afternoon. Feeling Jennifer's taps my arm as I park the car.

"It's big," she signs as she looks on with amazement.

"I know." I stop and grin. "We still have a little time, would you like to see the horses?"

"Horses?" she signs and even mouths the word.

I bite my lip in hopes they could be her saving grace. "Yes, my mom runs a stable, come on."

Jumping out of the car and going around to her side, I help her with the door. I smile when she takes my hand for the short walk to the stables.

"Here we are! This is my horse." We move over to where Crumbly is. "Hi boy," I say petting his long face. "If you want, I can arrange some lessons?" My eyes drop down to see Jennifer nod.

"Eddie!" Gets screamed so loud, Crumbly lets out a loud nah, as he kicks his door, which in turn scares Jennifer.

"Alice!" says a harsh voice. "Drop the volume, before the horses break out to get away from you!" the unknown voice says as I calm Crumbly down.

"Eddie," Alice says in a whisper and I turn giving her a displeased look.

"Alice," I say as she leaps into my arm.

"Alice..." the same voice says and slaps the back of Alice's head.

"What?" she says pulling away from me and I look to see a girl that's around Alice's age, but looks about three inches taller than my five foot even sister. The girl looks my way, pulling down her sunglasses and then looks back at Alice.

"You just knocked this kid on her ass!" I look at Jennifer and see she's next to the girl, looking a little shocked as the girl wipes the dirt from her pant legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Alice," Alice says chirping away. "This is my friend Bella," she explains pointing at the girl. I look Bella's way, seeing she's dressed in black. The makeup she has on is black too, along with the dark brown eyes and hair gives off the vibe she's into goth, not Alice's normal style of friends.

"I can't wait to take you shopping, Jen, we're going to have such fun when I dress you up!" I groan and rub my face, the last thing Jennifer needs is for Alice to treat her like she's a fucking doll.

"Alice, the same applies to Jen, you dress her up, she gets to dress you up, and I'll make sure she picks the good stuff, my kind of stuff, and then she can do your make-up!" I look between Alice and Bella. Alice seems to have paled and is pouting, but Bella is just grinning at her evilly.

"Nice to meet you, Jen, anyone hassles you at school, you let me know and that includes the crazy ass pixie here." She holds her hand up, and Jenny surprisingly high fives her.

"Bye, Alice," Bella says as she sways her hips back and forth.

"Wait!" Alice yells. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Bella chuckles dramatically. "Are you trying to give your 'rents a heart attack? They weren't that pleased I was here to begin with." I frown because why wouldn't they be pleased? My parents love everyone.

"Edward, I thought that was your car. I'm so glad you and Jennifer made it," my mom says with a smile that drops when her eyes land on Bella.

"Oh, you're still here?" she asks and I can hear the phoniness in her voice.

"I seem to be," Bella says winking at my mom. "Alice just invited me for dinner!" My mom seems to force the smile on her face to stay.

"You have, Alice?" My mom asks making me wonder what the hell is going on with this girl.

"No worries Mrs. C, don't get your panties in a twist. I've heard about your food, and that's not something I would like to experience. Beside, there's a party I would much rather go to than being stuck at the Walton's," Bella bitches out. I glare at her in disgust. Where the hell does she get off taking that tone with my mom.

"If you were my daughter!" my mom says giving Bella the stink eye.

"Good thing I am not your daughter," Bella says interrupting her. "This has been such fun, we should do it again. Bye," Bella says again walking away.

"Mom," Alice says looking upset.

"Alice, enough, we'll talk about this later," she says and then turns back to me looking down at Jenny who's shyly moving behind me.

"Hi, I'm Esme," she says holding out her hand, but Jenny just drops her head.

"Come on, why don't we all go into the house," I sooth out knowing that little conflict scared Jennifer. My mom slowly stands and I know by the look on her face she feels rejected.

Taking Jennifer's hand, we walk behind my mom into the house. I smile when I see my dad. I drop Jennifer's hand and hug him. "Welcome home, Son," he says hugging me back.

"Dad, this is Jennifer or Jen," I say moving out of the hug and bringing Jenny up next to me.

"Hi, Little One," he says kneeling down to her. "I'm Carlisle." He holds out his hand and Jennifer shyly takes it.

"Jen, do you want to come and play a game with me or we could watch some TV?" Alice asks and Jennifer looks to me for guidance.

"It's up to you, Jenny, you can go with Alice or you can stay with me." Her small hand holds mine and I know that means she's staying with me, not that I mind.

"Come on, I'll show you around," I say smiling at her.

I give my parents and Alice a small nod before walking away with Jennifer.

My parents' home is split into four floors. The basement is where the laundry room and home gym are. The ground floor is the living room, kitchen, dining room, my dad's office and a small half bathroom. The first floor has a study, music room, two guest rooms and a full bathroom. The second floor holds Emmett's, Alice's and my room, we all have our own attached bathroom. The last floor is our parents' floor; thankfully every room has been sound proofed.

"This house is amazing," Jennifer signs to me clearly impressed with it.

"It's been in my father's family for years. It used to be a boarding house for a school," I tell her as we make our way back down the stairs and head to the living room.

"She's not that bad!" Alice yells making me frown.

"Alice, she's been here for two years, two years, and she's been suspended from school three times, arrested at least five times, and has just about upset everyone in this town."

"She didn't do half the stuff she was arrested for and she was never charged with anything. As for the times she was suspended, that was because she failed to attend school. I have to say I agree with Bella in saying that was stupid, and quite ironic!" Alice yells back.

Never have I ever heard Alice yell back at our parents.

"This whole talking back is because of her, and I can tell you one thing, Mary Alice, it will stop now!" My mom is clearly in her calm mom mode, and for me, that always meant I was in deep shit. "Now explain about the fight. We all know she was the one that started it. Then to top it off, it was her first day back to school," my mom demands of Alice, as the standoff is almost toe to toe in the middle of the living room.

I am taken back when Alice rolls her eyes. I would never have rolled my eyes at my mom. That would've been a life sentence in this house.

"Why can't you give her a chance?" Alice asks, before anyone can say anything and she runs out of the room in tears.

"Mom," I say calmly and she looks at me then down to Jennifer and shakes her head at me.

I look to Jennifer, who's just looking at floor, biting her lip. I curse in my head knowing that any kind of conflict makes her withdraw into herself.

"It's okay, honey," I say into her ear and she just looks at me sadly.

"I need to..." my mom says pointing the way Alice went and I bob my head, and watch her leave.

"Come on, let's see what my dad is cooking." Jennifer looks up more like she's checking to make sure my face matches my voice.

I chuckle and start walking with her as I talk. "Alice's friend Bella, where she may have been rude, but she was right, my mom cannot cook. She once cooked fish pie, whatever that is, but there was no fish, or seafood of any kind, that we knew of, just some funky vegetables and some weird red sauce." Jennifer covers her mouth. "You can laugh, it's funny now, but we were all sick for days." I feel pride when she gives me a little smile.

"Hi, dad. We are here to help, and scope out what mom has touched." My dad chuckles looking at us.

"Shush now, and she's touched nothing. I thought we shouldn't let Jen eat her food, well, not on her first night anyway." I chuckle again and look at Jennifer who seems to be relaxing.

"How about you two make the cookies?" my dad asks and I look down at Jennifer who's smiling with her eyes sparkling. Looking back at my dad, I grin nodding at him.

I grab the ingredients we need, and start to make the cookies. Feelings of relief flood me as I hear her little giggles as we fool around making the cookies.

"That's our last batch out of the oven," I say holding my hand out for a high five; Jennifer giggles and hits it.

"Come on, we can watch some TV, now," I say to her.

"Hey, hold it!" My dad yells and I look at him. "The mess, Edward?" I look at the counters seeing they're covered in baking goods.

Before I can say a word, Jennifer has grabbed a cloth and happily cleans the counter.

"Mom, Dad, your favorite son is here!" Emmett yells.

I look at Jennifer seeing she looks a little worried of the loud voice, but I give her a wink telling her it is okay.

"At least you know I'm their favorite, Em," I say as Emmett walks in with a tall blond.

"Sure you are," he chuckles hugging me.

"Edward, Dad, little Cutie Pie, this here is my babe. Babe, that's Edward, my big brother, his kid Cutie Pie, and my old man." I shake my head at Emmett's odd introduction.

I feel Jennifer tap my arm and I turn looking down at her. "Her name is Babe? Like from the book?" I bite my lip as she signs and shake my head no, but stop and tilt my head. Maybe it is her name, after all Emmett's last girlfriend was called Bambi.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I say as I hold out my hand to her.

"Rosalie, but please call me Rose."

I give Jennifer a side look and she bites her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Emmett asks looking between Jennifer and me. "I've been trying to learn that hand talk, but I get all mixed up," he carries on.

"She thought my name was Babe," Rose says rolling her eyes at him.

"She did? See, I told you it would be a great name for a kid!"

I shake my head at Em, but he crouches down to look at Jennifer.

"I'm Emmett, but you can call me anything you like. Okay cutie pie?" Jennifer smiles at him and nods.

"Now, my big brother is mean and said I couldn't hug you unless you were okay with it, so can I hug you?"

Jennifer looks to me then to Emmett as she bites her lip. After a minute of thinking, she nods and holds her fingers close together.

"Just a small hug?" Emmett asks her and Jennifer nods in conformation.

He wraps his arm around her smiling. "Welcome to the family."

He lets her go and she walks back into my arms.

"Dinner is ready," my father says and I wink at Jen, picking up some of the empty plates and taking them to the dining table.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that all you celebrated had a great Thanksgiving! I know this is late, I hope you enjoy it! See you on Wednesday!**

"Thanks for dinner," I say still feeling the tension between Alice and my mom. "But Jenny and I should head home we, have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Oh, well yes, of course, dear." I smile at my mom, as I lean in to kiss the side of her face. I take hold of Jennifer's hand as we walk out.

The drive to our own home is short, taking less than ten minutes and I park in the driveway.

I jump out smiling and open Jennifer's car door. "Okay, honey, close your pretty eyes," I say leading her to the front door.

I take the key my dad had given me during dinner and unlock the door.

I push the door open and crouch down so I'm at the same level as her. "Open your eyes, Jenny," I whisper in her ear.

She opens her eyes and gasps looking around smiling.

"I'll take that great big smile as you like it? And you haven't even seen your room yet!"

Jennifer looks at me for a few seconds and I give her a smile as I chuckle. "Up the stairs, first door on the right," I tell her and she sprints off.

I slowly walk up behind her. When I get there, she is standing at the door to her bathroom.

"Thought you would like your own bathroom. As for the room, you and I are going to the city so you can choose what we get for your room. We could paint, wallpaper or anything you want," I tell her running my fingers through my hair. "I thought it would be fun for us to do this together." I see a tear run down her face as she leaps into my arms, giving me a quick hug.

"Thank you." I smile as she signs to me.

"No thanks is needed, honey. How about you take a bath and get ready for bed. I'll go get things sorted and find a book to read tonight." Jen nods and I place her back on her feet.

I head downstairs and out to the car. I grab our bags and cooler before walking back inside. I place them down and go back to my car and lock it. Once I get inside, I wash the cooler out, put the uneaten food and drinks away and drop our dirty clothes into the washing machine.

Once I am done, I head to my own room. I quickly strip and put on my night time shorts and t-shirt. I pick up a book and head in to see Jennifer is sitting on her bed.

"Want me to dry your hair?" she bobs her head in agreement. I get up grabbing the hair drier and a brush.

I'm still getting used the amount of hair Jenny has. I watched a YouTube video that says you should part the hair and dry it in pieces, but it seems to take me forever. By the time I start reading, it's almost nine. Jennifer's normally sleeping by this time and I only get a chapter in before her eyes close.

I tuck her in and move to her window. I look out seeing our large back yard. My eyes scan slowly around it, knowing when we go shopping this weekend, we'll need to pick up some outside toys as well. My eyes land on the house that's over the fence. My eyes move up the house knowing this is the family that Jennifer will see when she's out playing. My eyes go all the way up the house to the roof, that's when I see someone sitting there. I feel myself frown as I stare at them. They are sitting pretty high up and seem to be smoking.

As I stare at the person, my eyes adjust to the dark. I am taken back when the person looks to be none other than Alice's friend Bella. I carry on watching as she raises her hand to her mouth and take a long inhale of a cigarette. Her head snaps around and she appears to be looking right at me. Her hand moves up and she waves. I shake my head and close Jennifer's window and blind. I move back to the bed and place a small kiss on her head.

"Night, princess," I whisper.

These past few months I have been calling her honey along with a few other like names of endearment, but I've yet to call her princess. I am still unsure of how she will react. Her therapist believes she's had little affection or social interaction with her parents and each new step I make needs to be made slowly and careful.

The next morning I wake with Jennifer curled up at the bottom of my bed. This doesn't happen often and usually only when she's had a really bad dream. At first I would try to coach her into telling me about them, but it would only cause her to shut down. So I gently told her I wouldn't ask her anymore, but when she was ready to talk, I was here to listen to her.

I get up and head into my bathroom, so I can shave. I'm only half way done when Jennifer pokes her head in.

"Morning, honey. Once I am fished here, I'll make us breakfast and then we can get ready." She bites her lip, I know she's not looking forward to starting school, but she needs to go. She's already missed too much time. She will be going into third grade, which is the right grade for her age, but I know through testing she is a little behind. I just don't want her slipping any further behind her peers.

I stop shaving and put down my razor and move to her when I see the fear in her eyes.

"You're going to be fine, I swear it. If anyone messes with you, you go to the office and have one of them call me." Jennifer nods as she keeps looking at me.

"Will you stay with me?" I let out a sigh knowing I can't. When she first came to live with me, I did stay with her when she was in school. At first it took almost six weeks for me to wean her off of not needing me there.

I try to force a smile on my face as I clear my throat. "I'm sorry, but I can only stay for an hour or so, but I can't stay all day. I'm sure you'll make friends quickly, though." Jennifer shakes her head as if she disagrees with me.

"I don't talk, they will think I'm a freak," she signs holding back her tears.

I place my hand softly under her chin and make her look at me. "You are not a freak, and if anyone says that to you are, I'll kick their dad's ass!" Jennifer snorts at me, but still has the deer caught in head lights look. "Plus, you can talk, nothing bad will happen, I promise," I tell her as she looks down.

"If you need me, go to the office and I'll come back. I will always come back," I tell her. I know I need to reassure her that I am not leaving her. I give her a loving smile and wink.

"Okay, honey, I need to get this done, so I can make pancakes." She nods and moves to the toilet and sits down watching me.

~HLAG~

The school Jennifer attends is the smallest of the three elementary schools in this area. We arrive just a little before nine. When I park the car, I can see there are children playing as parents stand and chat.

I get out of the car and move around to Jennifer's door and help her out. She pulls at my arm as we walk to the main door of the school.

"What, honey?"

"They're all looking at us," she signs as her eyes scan the playground again.

"That's because we're so hip and cool," I say as I slide on my shades giving her my cool grin. Jennifer giggles a little laugh as she ducks her head.

It takes me the best part of an hour to fill out the paper work, which would have been shortened, if they didn't ask for her name, date of birth and address over and over again.

"Here you are," I say handing Mrs. Cope the paper work.

"This looks to be in order," she says looking at it. "If you follow me, I'll take you to your class." I nod and stand up flexing my hand from doing so much writing.

We walk about halfway down the hall when Mrs. Cope knocks on the door, and walks in.

"Hello class," she says and they all say hello back.

"This is our new student we have been talking about, Jennifer Cullen," she says holding her hand out for Jennifer to take. When I talked to Jennifer about us moving, I had broached the subject of her changing her last name to Cullen, she quickly agreed and seemed eager. I was grateful when the judge also agreed and legally changed her name during the adoption hearing.

Jennifer looks at me and I give her a wink. She takes a deep breath and walks to Mrs. Cope, but doesn't take her hand. "I expect you all to welcome her," Mrs. Cope carries on dropping her hand. "Jennifer, this is Miss Denali."

Miss Denali bends down and smiles at Jennifer. "Hello Jennifer, if you take the seat next to Ana, we can get on with our day," she says sweetly, pointing at a girl who has raised her hand.

I get to the classroom door and look back. I sign only telling Jenny I'll miss her, and I'll be back soon.

I leave the school, heading to get both Jennifer and I registered at the dentist, and doctor. Once that is all done, I head back to my parents', hopping I can speak with my mom.

"Hi," I say walking into the stable.

"Hi, honey," she says as she stops cleaning the horse and kisses my cheek.

"I was thinking that maybe Jenny can have some lessons, when she's here?" Jennifer and I talked before coming here what would happen when I was at work and she was out of school. Her choices were for me to get a babysitter or she could come and stay at my parents' house. She was unsure, so we agreed to start off with her coming here, but if she didn't like it, than I would find her a babysitter. Going by her sparkling eyes for the horses, I think she may just like it here.

"Yes, I'll fit her in for three times during the week and once on the weekend," my mom says, but I can see she's still looking sad and worried.

"So?" I ask making her roll her eyes. "Tell me," I edge.

"Just this new friend of Alice's, she's bad news, Edward," I sigh and pull my mom to sit down.

"Tell me about her, her family?"

My mom rubs her head. "She staying with Sue Clearwater, you remember her?" I nod at her. Sue, as far as I remember, is a shy but lovely woman.

"Sue lives in the house behind yours." So that was Bella I saw smoking on the roof then. "Bella just appeared two years ago. She seemed angry and we all thought something happened, you know?" I bob my head. "But a few weeks later her mom appeared and turned out she was working and didn't want Bella to be on her own, so she left her with Sue. From then, Renee, that's her mom, comes as often as she can, but that girl has just gotten worse, she's always up to no good. She swears like a sailor, steals, she has tattoos and piercings!" my mom says with a shake of disgust of her head. "She's never respectful to the teachers, and she's been in a number of fights. She's been seen drinking, smoking and taking drugs."

My mom stops and bites her lip. "She flaunts herself at men, men, not boys her own age, but fully grown men." She shakes her head again and sighs. "I dread to think how many men she has slept with, she just gives it away like candy. I don't want her dragging Alice down that dark path, she's hell bent on going down with Bella."

I rub my mom's back trying to give her comfort. "I'll talk to Alice. Just keep talking to her and try not to fight. You raised Alice, remember that, you taught her right from wrong. Trust her to make the right choices."

I spend a little more time with my mom and help clean the horses before leaving to get Jennifer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hate, Love and Graffiti**

 **Chapter four**

I arrive back at Jennifer's school just before the bell rings. Standing with my arms folded over my chest, I lean against my car door. As I stand here I feel the stares coming from many of the mom's that are close by, but keep my eyes on the doors of the school.

I hear the bell, watch, and a few minutes later, the door opens and the kids all flood out. Among them is my girl. Her eyes scan and I wave giving her a grin and she smiles running to me.

"Hey, Honey," I say giving her a hug, before opening the door to let her in. "Did you enjoy the rest of your day?" I ask as I make my way around to my door. She bobs her head a little and I jump over my door into my seat.

"Okay, so where would you like to go for dinner?" Jennifer just shrugs at me.

"How about we go to my favorite place when I lived here?"

Again she bobs her head making me smile. "Okay then, we'll need to get changed."

I drive us home and we head into the house. "Do you have any homework?" I ask and Jennifer bobs her head. "We should get that done first."

I sit with her, as she signs to her reading book, this seems to take her a little bit of time. I, along with her last teacher, were unsure if it was because she was reading the words and then had to put it in to sign language or she has a slower reading level than the others in her class. As we have been reading more, and there is the fact we have been getting used to sign language, she seems to becoming confident and her reading speed has improved.

Jennifer moves onto her math needing no help from me, and lastly, is her spelling work. It still baffles me the amount of work that gets sent home with them each day. It normally takes Jennifer and I an hour to do homework each week day, and for someone that spends six hours at school that seems a bit much.

"Go and get changed, and we'll head out to the arcade first." Jennifer claps her hands and runs off. I pull her book over and sign my name on each listed assignment and date them.

Moving off my chair, I head up to my own room. I change into a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt, before throwing on my jacket. I pick up the flowers I got Jennifer and take them with me to her room.

She wears the capri jeans and her white with pink flower top that I got her as part of her birthday gift. That puts a smile on my face.

I knock on her door and she turns looking at me as I hold out the flowers making her giggle. "You ready to go, Honey?"

She takes the flowers from me as she nods, quickly runs to her window ledge and puts the flowers in the little vase sitting there. On her way back to me, she stops to pick up her pink jean jacket and then runs taking hold of my hand.

~HLG~

We arrive at the arcade and I get us a bunch of tokens. Jennifer and I spend time shooting some hoops, dancing, and on the bike rides. The entire time she has been laughing and clearly enjoying herself.

"Hi, Eddie."

I turn and see Alice walking in and my eyes wonder to Bella who is just standing there with what could be the same dark colored clothes on. As my eyes go to her face, she smirks and winks at me.

"Does mom know you're here?" I ask trying to use my brotherly tone, and not my cop voice.

"Yes," Alice says making me raise my eye brows at her because it sounds as if she is lying.

"Really?" I ask her and she bites her lip.

"Really?" Bella mocks. "You think she came over here to say hi to you and Jenny, when her 'rents don't know? You must think she's stupid then. You have one of those faces that tells me you would rat her out in a heartbeat."

I tilt my head at Bella and let out a hum. She's is clearly a better liar than Alice is.

"Alice a word," I say turning to my daughter. "Stay here, Jenny." I carry on as I point at the game we are at. I pull Alice a little away from Jennifer and Bella, but move us far enough away so Jennifer is out of ear shot.

"What's going on, Alice? You're sneaking out, lying about where you are going and who you are with?" I ask harshly. My eyes catch Bella as she starts to play the games with Jennifer making me frown.

"I wouldn't have to sneak out if they didn't ban me from seeing Bella," she argues, clearly telling me that my thought about them not knowing where she is are correct.

"They have good reason," I hiss out at her.

"You're just like the rest of them, you're judging her," Alice whisper yells as she narrows her eyes.

"I am not! But look, here you are lying, sneaking out, the tone you're talking with me, that's her doing." Alice shakes her head the entire time I'm speaking to her. I glance back at Jennifer and Bella to see them laughing. I swallow when Bella starts to sign back to Jennifer.

"This is my own doing! I am responsible for my own behavior! She's not making me do anything!" Alice tells me. "Just give her a chance, Edward, you'll see she's not bad."

I snort out a humorless laugh because everything about Bella screams bad girl. If she were a guy, I would be marching my sister home and locking her up.

"Call mom and dad and tell them where you are," I say not giving this up. "God forbid something should happen to you, they wouldn't know where to start looking. They wouldn't know anything. You say you are responsible, but yet this is stupid!" I say letting my anger show.

Being a cop, I have seen this so many times. A young girl or boy goes missing and the parents think they are at one place, but sure enough we find them days later somewhere else. The sooner we get that information, we get our leads, that could have saved their life!

"Bella takes care of me," Alice says as if she is holding back her tears. "I just wanted to say _'hi'_."

Before I can say anything else, Alice has walked away.

"Jenny, this has been fun. I hope you enjoy dinner with D here," she says nodding her head at me, but I have no idea where she got the D from.

She turns to me and grins. "You're a Douche bag," she mouths to me and then holds up the loser sign as she walks away. I shake my head and place a smile on my face when I look back at Jennifer who is now frowning at me.

"You ready for dinner?" I ask as I look at my cell. I wonder if I should call my parents or not.

Jennifer taps my hand and takes my cell as she nods her head.

"Come on then."

Jennifer puts my cell in her pocket and takes hold of my hand. I shake my head at her odd behavior.

Driving to the old fashioned restaurant. I used to eat here every week when I lived here. It's a cute little place, that has a late 1800 feel to it. They have oil lamps, and I believe they even use the old stove fire to cook meals on.

I help Jennifer into her seat, and then order us some ice drinks. We both order roast turkey, cranberry sauce, boiled ham, and vegetables. As the waitress leaves, my eyes go back to Jennifer who is looking around.

"This place is nice," she signs to me making me grin knowing she likes it.

"I know." I stop and clear my throat. "There is a diner here too. When I was a teen, it was the place everyone hung out at, I'm sure it still is. But this place was my secret place."

Jennifer nods and then her face lights up as she looks over my shoulder. I turn around and to my surprise, Bella and Alice are standing there.

I let out a frustrated sigh as they walk toward me.

"D, Jenny, we need to stop meeting like this." Bella signs out as she smirks at me again.

"What are you doing here, thought the diner would be more your scene," I hiss out.

"But we saw your awesome car, and though 'we haven't seen him in such a long time, we just have to visit!'" she bitches in the most sarcastic way.

I turn and just look at Bella and she just glares back at me. Jennifer starts to pull at Bella's arm, and as Bella looks down at Jennifer, she places a smile on her face.

"Are you going to join us?" she signs touching the seat next to her.

Bella's cell chimes and she looks at it. "Sorry, kid, as much as I would love to, I have to go," she says as she waves her cell a little.

"Alice, text me when you get home. Make sure D here walks you back to your car," Bella demands to Alice sounding like she cares, which makes me snort. She wouldn't be leaving her alone if she cared.

"But I drove you, Bella," Alice says sounding a little worried.

"I'm fine, just going to see Ben."

Alice's whole face lights up when Bella says Ben's name.

"Ben," Alice says with a sigh.

"Alice, no. Just leave it. It's not going to happen. See you later folks." Bella waves over her head as she walks away.

Alice stays standing and just bites her lip. "I'll just go."

I shake my head griping her arm. "Sit down, Alice."

Alice lets out a sigh and sits down. I call the waitress back and Alice places her order.

"How was school?" Alice asks Jennifer.

"It was okay," Jennifer signs back to her.

Alice looks at me as if she's asking me what Jennifer said. "She said it was okay," I huff out a little.

It's not Alice's fault, but I hate the fact this happens so often. So many people we have come into contact with can't do sign language. Yet there are a high percentage of people that have to use it in order to communicate. Why the education board has not made this a part of their curriculum, I will never know.

"I'm trying to learn it. Bella's been teaching me," Alice say picking up on my frustration.

"How come she knows it?" I ask and Alice just shrugs.

"She said she had to learn it a few years back, she never said why." I hum as I nod in understanding.

The waitress arrives back and places down our meals. As we eat, I tell Jennifer I have booked her horse riding lessons and that she starts tomorrow after school. It makes me a little sad as I start working tomorrow too. I won't be able to see her first time on the horse, but my mom said she'll take loads of photos for me.

After we are done, I pay for all of our meals before walking Alice to her car.

"Straight home," I say giving her a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella already told me."

I roll my eyes at her comment. "Next time, tell them where you are, and who you are with, this is your one and only free card."

Alice nods and then hugs me. "I swear, Edward, she's a great person. If you can just get passed the hard shell."

I open her car door and help her in. When she drives off, I move Jennifer and myself back to our car.

~hlg~

"Did you have a good time, Honey?" I ask as I put Jennifer to bed.

"Yes," she says nodding her head with a smile

"So did I, and I was thinking we should make this a weekly thing."

Jennifer tilts her head at me not understanding what I am saying.

"Me taking you out for the night. Well hopefully it will be just the two of us next time." I chuckle.

"What do you say? Next time we could see a movie or go to the ice rink?"

Jennifer looks at me with a big smile bobbing her head. "I'd like that," she signs to me.

She sits up and hugs me. I kiss the top of her head and let go so she can lay back down again.

I read till she falls asleep, and then move to her window to close it. My eyes go to Bella's house and yet aging she's sitting on the roof. Only this time, someone else is sitting next to her, and from the outline it looks like it's a male. The guy passes Bella what I assume is a joint and she takes it to her mouth. He wraps his arm around her, she leans into him, and I shake my head as I move from the window. Maybe the talk of the town is true.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so very sorry this took so long! Things for me have been a little crazy! Anyway, please bear with me my posting timing will get better once I figure out how to balance the crazy of my life right now! (jess)**

This morning I am dropping Jennifer off dressed in my uniform. It's been a few years since I last wore one. Being a detective meant I spent a lot of time in suits, which is one thing I hated about my job.

Jennifer had been worrying a little about me going back to work. For an eight year old, she's pretty street smart. I really hate to think about how she got that way. She knew right away that I took what would be classed as a lower job in the police force, but for me, it all amounted to the same thing. I am getting the bad off the streets and behind bars.

But today, I saw the worry in her eyes again when she saw me dressed in my uniform.

"Jenny, look at me," I say as the bell rings.

She slowly lifts her head, but her eyes drop to my uniform again.

"This, Honey, is a part of me, I love this job," I tell her with a grin. "This is why I get to see you more often, and I get to work the streets, meaning the people of this fine town, I get to keep safe." I open my arms and she moves into them. "Wish me luck for my first day, Jenny."

She chuckles a little and moves back. "Good luck, Edward," she signs to me, and I wink at her.

The bell rings again and I stand up.

"You think I look good?" I ask waving my hand up and down "No wrinkles?"

This time I get a good chuckle from her as she looks me over. Her eyes meet mine and she gives me two thumbs up.

"Remember my mom is picking you up, and I'll see you at dinner?"

Jennifer nods, and we both turn when we hear her name getting called.

"You better get in, Honey," I say, and sign to her to have a good day.

She signs back to me and runs off, stopping when she gets to her teacher and walks into the school with her.

The station that I am a part of is in the middle of town, which is a fifteen minute drive from Jennifer's school. I get there, and report to Sargent Cooper's office.

"Edward Cullen?" he asks shaking my hand. "It's good to have you on board."

"I'm glad to be here," I reply giving him a smile, as he walks out of his door and beacons me to follow him.

"This is the locker room, you have number six," he says walking in. "This is your vest, you should have it on when you're out on the streets."

I nod at him and he hands me the key, and turns walking away. I grab the vest and lock the door before following him.

"Newton!" he yells just as I get up next to him. "This here is your new partner, Cullen. Cullen, this is Newton, he was born and raised in this town. He knows this place inside and out, as well as the teen kids. He built up a good relationship with them, and they feel able to come to him. Make sure you listen to his input." Both Newton and I nod. "You two get out on the streets. Cullen, you're driving, get to know the area," Cooper says walking off.

"Mike," Newton says sticking out his hand.

"Edward," I reply and he bobs his head, but tilts his head to side.

"Lets go."

I put the on vest as I walk behind him. "Rumor has it you're from this town?"

"I am," I tell him as we pick up our patrol car keys.

Mike just looks at me. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six."

He nods in understanding. "I'm twenty-two, that must be the reason I don't remember you."

I chuckle a little. "I left about seven years ago, and have only been back a few times."

Mike just hums. The rest of the way to the car is quiet.

~HLG~

Mike and I drove around for a bit, but have been sitting outside the diner for the last ten or so minutes.

"Ben's here," Mike says.

I frown looking out the window to see some guy in a wife beater, sitting on the hood of a car smoking. His head is shaved, and he has tattoos all over both his arms.

"Who is he?" I ask hoping this is not the guy that Bella was meeting up with.

"Benjamin, Ben Darcy, he's twenty-four and a known drug dealer. He spent time on the inside last year for battery."

I let out a long breath, I can tell this guy is trouble.

"He's scum," Mike carries on.

I keep my eyes on him as a car pulls up and teens from the local high school jump out heading into the dinner.

"Bella! Ben's here."

My head whips around and I see Alice walking with Bella. As my eyes stay on them, I see Bella switch sides with Alice and slowly starts to walk in front of her.

"The brunette, is Isabella Swan a fucked up druggie. Swear to god I have arrested her so many fucking times."

I don't turn my head to Mike as he talks, but keep my eyes on Alice. As she nears Ben, he jumps down and smiles at her. He lifts his hand and touches Alice's face and my hand goes to my door, but I stop when Bella bats his hand away. I watch her as she points to the door of the diner, and Alice stomps her foot, but thankfully walks away.

"Looks like little Miss Bitch is having a falling out with her supplier," Mike chuckles and I glance at him.

I turn my head back to see Bella flip Ben off as she walks into the diner.

"How well do you know her?" I ask.

"Isabella?" I bob my head in conformation.

"She's only been around for two years. I have arrested her countless times, but being a minor she's been getting off scot free. But she turns eighteen on the 13th of this month! I can't wait to arrest her and wipe that smug grin she has off her face. She's one to watch out for. She has offered to get a cop off, if they in turn let her off. She's trouble, man. If I were you, I would get Alice away from her as fast as possible." Mike stops talking and lets out a sigh.

"Just before you arrived, I came across Isabella and Alice trespassing. I know your parents and they're cool, and I knew Alice is a good girl, so I let her off with a warning, but the next cop may not care who she is."

I pull at my hair feeling even more worried about what this girl is leading Alice to. Ben gets in his car and drives off.

"Should we see what he's up to?" Mike asks and I nod looking back at the diner to see Alice sitting at the window with Bella.

I take my eyes off them and start to follow Ben.

~HLAG~

I have just completed my third day on, and now have three days off. Next week it will be four on, four off working twelve hours each day. Then, the following week goes back to three on, three off twelve hour shifts.

My shifts this week have only been six hours, to give me time to get everything settled. But in my three days I have made a few arrests, thankfully I have yet to come across Bella doing anything. Most of my co-workers have told me it is only a matter of time, and they are surprised she been able to stay out of trouble this long.

Ben, however, has been around town, where we have yet to catch him in the act of any wrong doings. It's clear he is up to no good, and not the guy I would like my sister to be hanging around with.

I finished work early today as this evening is Jennifer's first meeting with her new therapist. Where I know that I can't be with her each week, I wanted to be with her this first time.

"Jennifer Cullen," a soft spoken voice says.

I look at the woman that's in her late thirties. She has light brown hair that's up in a bun. She has glasses on the bottom of her noise. I stand up along with Jennifer and we walk into the woman's office.

We take a seat on the sofa and the woman sits across from us.

"Hi Jennifer, Edward, I am Tia," she says with a larger smile. "I think today we should just get to know each other, how does that sound?"

Jennifer gives her the thumbs up and I bob my head.

"Okay, I'll start," Tia says. "I am thirty-nine, and have been doing this job for fourteen years now. I have eight children that rage from five to twenty."

Jennifer gasps with wide eyes. "That's a lot of kids," she signs stopping Tia's talking.

Tia chuckles as she bobs her head. "Yes, three are mine biologically, the other ones I have adopted, but no matter how they came to be, they are all my children. I enjoy reading books, real books, I hate reading on those devices," she says shaking her head making both Jennifer and I chuckle. "Now. why don't you tell me about you, Edward?" she asks and right away I start running my fingers through my hair.

There is just something about therapist that makes me uneasy.

"I am Edward, twenty-six, and adopted Jenny three months ago, but she's been living with me for just over eight months. I was a detective then and now I'm a Police corporal. Hobbies, well... I enjoy being out in my convertible, horse back riding, reading... that's me," I say looking at Tia to see if I have said enough.

"What about you, Jenny?"

Jennifer starts to sign slowly. "I'm Jenny," she starts with and Tia smiles at her. "I'm eight and live with Edward, and go to school." Jennifer stops and bites her lip.

"Have you made any friends, yet?" Tia asks and Jennifer bobs her head.

"I have one friend here," Jennifer signs as she smiles happily.

"Can you tell me about her?" Tia asks

"Her name is Bella, and she is cool."

I frown when Jennifer says Bella's name. Tia gives me a worried look before moving on, talking to Jennifer.

"Who's Bella?" Tia asks as Jennifer colors.

"She a friend of my sister, a trouble maker," I say letting out a sigh.

Tia just hums. "I need you to start gently coaching Jennifer into talking." I feel my face pale as I look at her.

"Edward, I didn't say force her, just try to gently hint that she's okay to talk that nothing bad will happen."

I nod in understanding as I rub my face.

"How are things between you both, have you disciplined her yet?"

I shake my head. "What? No? She's a great girl, really well behaved. She doesn't give me any problems, well not in that way."

"That's not a normal father/daughter relationship, Edward. I know through reading the reports you seem to be keeping things very light, like you're trying to be the cool, hip friend."

I swallow knowing I'm, in a way, still doing that.

"She needs a parent. I'm not saying you're doing wrong, because clearly she seems to be a lot happier. What I am saying is that you need to bring the father side of yourself out. You can still have fun, take her out, but let it be as father and daughter, not two friends."

"Are you sure she wants me as a father? I see her as my daughter, in every way, but I don't want to push her into seeing me as what I want, it has to be what she wants. Then there's the fact her dad was a low life asshole."

"Edward, just do things gently. All I am saying is that it's time to move up a step and take that leap of faith."

I bob my head at Tia.

"I would like to see Jennifer once a week, and both of you together monthly. I know with your shifts that we need to change the day of the week you come in, but for the most part, we'll keep to Fridays." Tia writes in her notebook as she talks to me.

"Sounds good," I agree.

"I would like us to have some commutation every other week. It could be my email, phone, or even face to face."

I frown at her as Jennifer's last therapists never asked to speak to me. "I thought you couldn't tell me what she says?"

Tia bobs her head as she talks. "That's right, but I want to talk to you to see how things are going for you."

"Okay..." I say sounding as unsure as I feel.

"Jennifer, I'll see you next week."

Jennifer and I walk out and I let out a breath as we walk to the car. I am worried about what Tia suggested. I know I need to try, not just for Jennifer's sake, but for my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is 6! I hope you enjoy!**

It's early on Saturday morning and Jennifer and I have been up for a short while. We both have had our breakfast, washed, dressed, and have been out for almost an hour. We now live in a place that's filled with a lot of towns, but the city is almost an hour drive in the opposite direction we came in.

"Where would you like to go to first?" I ask as we walk down the main street.

Jennifer shrugs and I pull my hair. "Why don't we get things for the yard first."

I look around trying to get my bearings of where I am and where the garden center is. I take hold of Jennifer's hand and turn her in the right direction.

"I was thinking a shed, to store the garden tools and your bike, and maybe a play house…" I trail off as Jennifer has stopped in her tracks and I turn and look at her.

"Bike?" she signs to me and I smile and nod.

"You'll need something to get around on."

"But I don't know how to ride one!" she signs looking glum.

I bend down a little and smile at her. "I'll teach you."

She bobs her head and we start to walk again. "So you need a play house, and a swing set, anything else you want?"

Jennifer shakes her head and I take a deep breath in and let it out. "Jenny, this is your home too, we're in this together. So, you'll need to help me out a little and tell me your thoughts."

I look down at her as she takes her hand out of mine. I watch her and she signs just two words, flowers, and trees.

I grab a cart as we start to go around. "This is our home, so if you see something you like, tell me," I tell her with a pointed look.

I put some random flowers in the cart, when the ponds catch my eye. "Hey, Jenny, should we get a pond and some of these big fish?" Jennifer looks at me and then over to the aquarium wall, and I hear her gasp.

"They're HUGE!" she signs. She even mouthed the word huge as her eyes grow big.

"That's because they are pond fish, there are some smaller ones here, too."

"That one," Jennifer signs quickly and points. I look over to see she's pointing at a pond that has a small water fall.

I bob my head in agreement. "You're right, this is the one. Once it's installed we'll need to come back and get the fish." Jennifer claps her hands, looking around.

She moves away looking at a tree, and then she turns to me to point at it. "You would like this for the garden?"

She bobs her head as her eyes twinkle. I take a note of the number on the card before we move off. "So, what play house would you like."

Jennifer looks up and down at the play houses. After a few minutes have gone by, it becomes clear that she's really going to take her time.

"Jenny!"

I hear and turn to see Bella standing there. I scan her quickly to see she has dark skinny jeans on, army boots, her top is a light blue, and on her wrist she has leather bands. Her face, thankfully, is clean of the dark makeup.

"See something you like, D?"

"Edward," I say pointing at myself as I narrow my eyes at her. Her out right rudeness is starting to piss me off.

"My name is Bel-la," she tells me in a mocking tone.

"My name is Edward," I try again and she shrugs.

"Okay, D," she replies with her smug attitude. I look to see Jennifer is not looking our way, so I stand up close to Bella.

"I get it, really I do, Petal. You want to be the big bad ass chick with everyone's eyes on you and make everything a joke. You are not going to rile me up. I dealt with harder, tougher, kids and adults than you." I stop and put a lopsided grin on my face. "They make you look like a three year old who is having a fit because they can't have any more candy. You can call me D or a loser all you want, but as long as you do, I'll be calling you Petal, or some other sticky sweet name, that will get you riled up." Bella just glares at me, and my smirk gets bigger.

Jennifer comes in-between Bella and I as she pulls at Bella's arm. As Bella's head drops, she drops the glare.

"Yeah, Honey?" she asks.

"You like this one?" Jennifer signs, as she points to a pink play house.

"I do, it's pretty," Bella says, but I don't hear any hint that she's lying, or just saying it.

"You really like it? You would get this one?" Jennifer signs excitedly. I snort, there is one thing clear, Bella and sweet things do not go together.

"Er….It's not what I would pick for myself." Bella scratches her head. "I would paint it my own colors and designs, because that's me." Jennifer's head drops, but Bella keeps talking. "But this, if this calls to you, you look at it and say _'yeah that's me'_ , if that happens then it doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks. Beside, I think D-ward..." As she says D-ward, she looks at me. "Will help put curtains up, a table, some photos inside that will make this more you." Jennifer seems happy as she turns and looks at me.

"This one," she signs and I nod.

"See you guys later. I need to pick up some seeds for Sue, and I need some fish food." Without waiting for us to say anything, Bella walks off.

"Bye, Petal!" I make sure I am loud enough that not only does she hear me, but the other shoppers do as well. The sniggers as she passes them makes her throw me a death glare as she looks back.

Jennifer and I finish at the garden center and we head to the check out. I pay for the things we are taking with us now and the things that I am ordering to be delivered and installed.

Next Jennifer and I go to the home hardware store, but Jennifer is unable to find anything she likes for her wall. We do find a bedroom set, bedding, and some little nick-knacks.

It's almost dinner time when we make our way back to the car. We were just starting to walk to the parking lot when I hear yelling. There seems to be a few people slowing down to see the show.

"Move your fucking car, prick!" I can hear the familiar voice yelling again. I grip hold of Jennifer's hand, knowing that we are indeed about to come across a verbal fight.

"Fuck off, bitch!" a harsh voice replies as I turn the corner.

"Touch me again and I'll rip your hand off! Now move your car!" I sigh as my eyes land on Bella who is in front of a guy that is towering over her. The crazy bitch is right in his face.

I drop Jennifer's hand and look down at her; she's clearly worried. "Stay here, don't move," I say moving toward Bella and the guy.

"I will hit you if you don't move!" the guy says stepping toward Bella.

"What seems to be the problem?" I say in my authoritative voice. Bella sneers, but seems to be standing her ground.

"This stupid fucking bitch is pissing me off. She kicked my car and is stopping me from going inside." the guy says smugly.

"Bella," I say through my teeth.

"Twat," Bella says to the guy.

"Bella!" I yell pulling at her arm.

"Fucking open your eyes! He's parked in, not one, but two handicap spaces, and he is clearly an able body. To make matters worse, he whipped in here like a bat out of hell making a woman with a disabled kid fucking park down there!" she yells out not looking my way. I take a quick look at where the guy parked and Bella is right, but she's handling this all wrong.

"Stop swearing and calm down," I say harshly to her.

"You need to move your car," I say to the guy.

The guy looks at me shaking his head. "Fuck no, who the fuck are you, the parking lot police?"

"Yes, and you can also stop swearing," I say taking out my badge. "You have one minute to get in your car and park somewhere else or I will have your car towed, impounded and you will be fined."

The guy glares at me then looks to Bella. "What if I was picking up my disabled daughter?" he says crossing his arms.

"Then you would still have a tag you dipshit. Not only that, but you wouldn't take two fucking spaces, knowing how few spaces there are here. Beside, I asked you to move before I started yelling at you to move!" Bella says clearly still pissed.

"Go and stand with Jenny," I say trying to calm her down, knowing she's making this matter worse. "NOW!" I yell when she doesn't move. I point over to where Jennifer is and Bella huffs as she walks away.

"He better move his car," she mumbles loud enough to be heard. I shake my head at Bella knowing I will need to speak to her privately.

"Just so you know, I will stay here till you get back. If you don't show up with a daughter that is disabled, then you're going to be in even more trouble," I say as the guy huffs at me.

"I am just quickly going into one shop. I am getting a computer, and it's gonna be heavy, the closer I am to the door, the better. I'll only be a few minutes."

"No, move your car, this is your last warning."

"How much?" the guy says taking out his wallet.

I pull out my cell. "Tony, Officer Cullen. I have an impound. Pick up at..." The guy pales, but moves away getting back in his car.

"You have no idea who you just messed with," he sneers out at me.

I watch him drive away, but he takes a good look at Bella who flips him off as he passes her.

I walk over to Jennifer and her and demand Bella to walk with us. I get to my car and help Jennifer in and put the bags in the trunk. I slam it shut and turn to Bella.

"What the hell was that?" I ask pointing. "How could you be so stupid, that guy could have hurt you!" I reprimand her.

"Yeah right, the guy was an asshole..." Bella says crossing her arms over her chest.

I pull hard on her arm cutting her off. "Stop swearing! Jennifer was there as were other kids and you let the f-bomb fly out of your mouth like it was nothing."

Bella looks around and into my car. "I was mad and frustrated."

"I get that, but there's still no reason for you to go off like that. Next time, call the police."

Bell snorts. "He would have been gone by then. Beside what would they have done? Do you know how many people abuse disabled people's right of parking daily?"

I pull at my hair blown away by her nonchalance. "Next time call the police, take a video or photo on your phone and put it in to the court. Do NOT fight with them." Bella shakes her head.

"Where's your car?"

She glares at me and I just keep glaring back. She drops her eyes from mine and points. I look over seeing she is just a little away from us.

"Go," I say and she narrows her eyes at me and waits. "I am staying here, Petal, till you are in your car. God knows what kind of trouble you'd find from here to there."

"Whatever," Bella says walking away. I wait outside my car till she's in her own and drives away.

I let out a breath that I have been holding as I get in to my car. "Sorry about that, Jenny," I say and she shakes her head at me.

"Is Bella okay?" she ask in sign and I bob my head.

"She's fine," I say lowly.

When we got home Jennifer and I spend some time, putting away her bedroom stuff. We eat dinner and I again read to her before she falls asleep.

I am just taking the trash out, when I hear some loud music coming from Bella's house. I look over to see Bella is dancing around a small fire and there are two guys that seem to be sitting, smoking, while watching her dance. Bella moves to them and I watch as she kisses the guy that she was on her roof with, I believe. The second guy slumps forward a little, but Bella moves to him quickly. Hugging him into her, she moves so she is on his lap and she seems to hug him tighter. The other guy moves around to her back and again kisses her on the side of her head.

I shake my head knowing clearly the rumors about her having sex seem to be true.


	7. Chapter 7

**And because I have been such a slacker here is another chapter for you!**

I walk out of the house into the dark night. The autumn weather has settled in, so you can feel the chilled wind, even with a jacket on.

Jennifer seems to have settled in well at school, and has made a handful of friends. It's still relatively new, having only arrived here a month ago. She's still not talking, but I feel we are growing closer each day. We have finished the garden project. The pond is to the right side near the middle of the garden. My shed is at the top front and Jennifer's play house and swing set are at the bottom. She seems to be still at a loss of what to do with her room, so her walls are still bare.

As for myself, I have settled in at work, and seem to have developed a good relationship with Mike. I still haven't come across Bella in my work life, she has however made an impact on my home life.

She seems to have a few gentleman friends that come to her home. I have seen at least six different men, and it looks like they just come and go at all times of the day. She still seems to be hanging around with Alice despite both our mom and dad speaking to her about it.

Then there is the fact I have come out to the back yard to find her talking away with Jennifer. Where I have tried to keep things pleasant, she continuously tries to wind me up, and keeping up with her smart ass comments and still calling me D.

I walk into the locker room, getting changed into my uniform. Putting my vest on, I walk toward the meeting room. We get a quick briefing and run down, before being let out to work.

"Lets head to the diner, and go north bound?" Mike states in a question to me as we get in to the patrol car.

"This is Dispatch, we just got a report of ten plus youths at the Breaker drinking, along with a noise complaint, assistance is needed," comes across the radio.

Mike looks at me and I nod my head in agreement to respond. "Dispatch, this is Delta, 46 and 58, on route, ETA five minutes," Mike says. I do a U-turn and head that way.

"Copy that Delta 46, 58."

It takes us just under the five minutes to get there, but as we pull up, some of the kids start to run. My eyes scan the place and I see a girl fall down vomiting, another one moves to her and seems to be trying to help her. As Mike runs after the others, I move to the two girls.

Before I get all the way to the two girls, I'm able to get a clear view and low and behold it's Bella.

"Miss Swan," I say with some authority.

She looks at me and then slides her shades down and her eyes run up and down my body as she hums and bites her lip.

"Ed-war-d," a voice I know slurs. My eyes snap to the girl that was sick and sure enough, it's Alice. Bella speaks into Alice's ear as she looks right at me.

"If this is what it's going to take for you to pick me up at night, then I'll always have to be a bad girl," Bella hums out making me look at her.

I cross my arms over my chest, but before I can speak, Bella is talking. "Wow, baby, the whole arm crossing thing is just making your chest and abs muscle look great. Like really fucking great. Now, I know how a man feels when a woman does that." I glare at Bella because she's not taking the fact that I am a cop with her being drunk as a problem.

"Hey Edward, not that I'm telling you what to do, but the whole pissy look is making you look so much hotter." I feel my eye brow raise and she just grins at me.

"You are under arrest," I say, but get cut off by Bella.

"You keep looking at me that way, then yeah I will be undressed."

I roll my eyes taking my handcuffs out. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you.."

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Bella yells cutting me off as she opens her arms like she's offering me a hug. "You can't blame a girl for trying to touch your chest," she hums again rolling her eyes closed.

"In a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you," I say with more force as I put on the hand cuffs. I turn to look to the side, so I can deal with Alice, but I only find her gone.

"Where did Alice go?" I ask and Bella just shrugs at me.

"Move," I say pushing her toward the car. When I get her there, I place her in the back seat.

"Taylor and Ben picked up these three," Mike says and looks in the back to see Bella.

"Why I am not surprised to see you?"

"Because you are my stalker?" Bella replies without missing a beat.

"Ha, so why didn't you run?" he asks.

"Because I was dazzled by his hot body," she says pointing at me.

"Was anyone else here?" Mike asks and I swallow.

"Na, they all ran, I was just blinded by him," Bella says. I frown wondering why she's not ratting Alice out.

I get in the car and start to drive back to the station. Bella starts to tap her hand on her lap obnoxiously. "Hey, keep your hand at the two and ten position!" she yells smirking at me. "And can you put on some tunes?"

I shake my head at her. "Bella, what you gonna do..." Bella snort loudly cutting me off.

"When Sheriff Edward Cullen comes for you, what you gonna do," she sings out. Well, you can't really call it singing as she sounds like someone's killing a cat, thousands of them at one time.

I let out a groan. "Shut up!" I yell.

"Bad boy-oh wait I'm a girl…" Bella stops and clears her throat. "Whacha gonna do when Sheriff Cullen comes for you bad girl, bad girl. Whacha gonna do. When you were a teen and you had wet panties you go to school to learn the dick sucking rule so when you see Cullen he won't think you're a fool if you get hot he will get you cool!"

By the time we arrive at the station, I have a headache. Mike gets out to get Bella. As soon as he opens it, I move him out of the way so I can take a firm, but gentle hold on her arm, and pull her out. When she stands up, Mike gives me an odd look, but he shakes it off as he walks in front of me.

I'm walking her to booking when I hear, "Ah, Miss Swan. What are you in for this time?" Bart, the desk clerk asks and Bella shrugs.

"I have no idea! I was just walking home, stopped to helped this poor girl who was puking all over the place and the next thing I know, I'm handcuffed and put into a car!"

"Miss Swan was picked up for under aged drinking and disorderly conduct." Before Bart can reply to me, Miss Rude ass pipes up again.

"Hey, I haven't been drinking! I'll even take a Breathalyzer test!"

"Take her into an interrogation room and I will do the test, then we'll get her in a cell." I swallow a little, hating putting young kids in a cell. Although hopefully this may be a wake up call.

"Take a deep breath in and blow into this until I tell you to stop," I say and she giggles.

"Bet that's not the first time you've said that to a girl." I don't reply to her, but hold out the Breathalyzer tube.

Bella takes a deep breath and blows. "Stop," I say after it beeps. I look at the read out and frown seeing it says she has no alcohol in her system.

"Told you so," she says with an eye roll as I look down at her.

"Why were you there then?" I ask forgetting where I am. Before she can answer, Mike walks in.

"She's clean," I tell him showing him the read out and he just shrugs.

"There's still the noise complaint. It wouldn't hurt to have her sit in a cell for a few hours."

Mike pulls Bella away and I rub my face and follow. I stand back and watch as Bella is again read her rights. Kate comes over and searches her, and removes her shoes. Bella turns her head and winks at me when she is lead away by Mike to a cell.

Mike and I take our break and I call home. "Hello?" comes a sleepy voice.

"Hi dad, just making sure Alice is home," I say feeling a little worried about her.

"What? Why wouldn't she be?" my dad asks, but I can hear him walking. I know he's going to her room. "Alice," he says following some knocking. The line goes silent for a few minutes.

"She's here, but damn, it smells like a brewery, and throw up, but yes, she's here."

I let out a slow breath. "Is she in trouble?" my dad asks after a few minutes.

"I don't think so." I swallow hating that I'm abusing my power by not arresting Alice.

I walk back to holding with two cups of coffee. "Thought Miss Swan would like a drink," I say to Bart who rolls his eyes.

"Yes, she has been going down 'the rights list' for the last thirty minutes." I give him a look, but he chuckles and shakes his head as he opens the door. "She's all yours," he says as I walk in.

"Hey, Bart. It says here on the wall I can ask for a slice of bread, can I get one? But make it toasted with butter."

"Hi," I say as I reach her cell.

"Are one of those mine?" I nod passing her one.

"Thank you, Edward," she says sweetly. Her kindness makes her looks so young and pure that I cough on the coffee I just swallowed.

"So?" I start off.

"So?" she says smiling at me.

"Alice?"

Bella rolls her eyes in response.

"Don't do that. Why did you take her there? She could have been hurt, raped or anything!" I yell at her. "You claim she's your friend, but yet she was so fucking drunk she was sick. What if she had alcohol poisoning?"

"Does she?" she asks quickly with pure worry on her face. All I do is shake my head, but then shrug my shoulders.

"Don't know, my dad's still looking for her," I hiss out as the look of horror crosses her face and her eyes fill up with tears. I feel a little guilty about lying to her, but this may be the scare she needs.

"No, Jasper swore he'd take her home. He was in the car waiting, I saw her get into his car as you were cuffing me."

"You let some guy take my sister in his car!" I yell at her feeling angry again.

"He's a friend of Emmett's!" Bella yells back and my frown drops right away.

"What?"

"Jasper is Rose's little brother. He's nineteen, and goes to college with Emmett and Rose. I wouldn't have allowed her in to any fucking car. Let me out, we have to find them."

I take a step back and shake my head at her. "She's home. Carlisle is looking after her." Bella lets out a breath and her face hardens as she steps away from me.

I watch her sit down, but there's something different about her. The air between us feels like it has turned cold.

"Miss Swan." I turn as the local DA walks to us. "This looks like another good day for you, and we decided not to charge you with anything." Bella just nods giving me a wink.

"I am sure it had nothing to do with Peter's son being there now was it?" The DA shakes his head at Bella.

"Of Course not." I walk with them back out and she is given her stuff.

She is warned that we don't want to see her making a nuisance of herself again. Just as she gets done putting her shoes on, the DA starts to walk away from her.

"Marcus, any chance of a lift home?" Bella yells across the room.

"Do I look like a cab driver?" he yells back.

"Yes!" Bella smiles out making him chuckle.

"Sorry, I got stuff to do, ask Cullen and Newton." Bella's face drops.

"No way in hell are we giving you a ride," Mike grits out.

"Never asked you, Mikey, bye," she says walking away and I get an uneasy feeling in my chest.

"Wait, we'll drop you off!" I call out.

"What?" Mike and Bella say in unison.

I pull Mike to the side. "I'll do this week's paper work," I tell him as he sighs and turns glaring at Bella.

"You take her, I can't handle the singing again." He walks away and I walk to Bella.

"Let's go," I say walking out.

To my surprise, Bella doesn't utter one word on our way to her house.


	8. Chapter 8

And this is because I love you all!

I arrive at my parents' just after seven. Where I can feel the tension with what went down last night, I am holding off talking about it as Jennifer is here, having spent last night here.

"Hi, sweetheart," I say greeting Jennifer as I sit down next to her. "How was your night?" Last night was not her first time sleeping in my old bedroom, but I know she is still unsure of my parents' home.

"It was okay," she signs giving me a weak smile, as her eyes dash around the table.

Breakfast stays very tense and I am grateful to leave. I take Jennifer to school, but as soon as I drop her off, head back to my parents. Where I am tired and need to sleep, but I need to deal with Alice more.

I walk into the house to raised voices. "Will you stop yelling, and let me go back to bed!" Alice yells, but sounds like she's holding back a sob.

"Bed? No way, young lady, you are going to school!" My dad says harshly as I walk into the living room.

"But I feel sick," Alice says with her bottom lip wobbling.

"That's because you and that trollop you seem so desperate to not only hang around with, but act like, drank your weight in Vodka," my mom says as she crosses her arm over her chest.

"She's not a trollop!" Alice sobs out.

"Yes she is, Alice. Why can't you see that Bella..." My mom spits Bella's name out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Is not the right kind of friend," my mom says using her softer voice.

"You're wrong! She is the right type of friend, she's my best friend, and you have no idea, none, about who she really is," Alice cries and her eyes plead with each of us.

I shake my head at her. "I really don't get this, Alice. You're smarter than this!" I say waving my hand around. "Do you know what I did last night, huh?" Alice shakes her head at me. "I should have turned you in, reported you! You were clearly drunk off your ass, but no, I kept my mouth shut to save your ass!" I bark out at her. "I could have jeopardized my job." Alice's eyes start to fill up with tears.

"You and Emmett went to parties!" Alice accuses.

"Yes they did, but they went with our approval, and on the weekend, not on a school night," my dad tells her.

"No, I have asked to go to parties on the weekends and you still say no, that's not fair!" Alice shakes her head as she talks.

"They gained our respect by showing us they were reasonable," my mom informs Alice, but Alice just snorts.

"There's no point in this. You'll never see my point. For what it's worth, Bella wasn't there, I went on my own and called her. She came right away to take me home!" Alice tells us. She just shakes her head and drops it as she walks away.

"Where are you going?!" my mom yells

"To get fucking dressed for school!" Alice yells back making my eyes go wild.

"You're grounded!" my father calls after her.

We hear her door slam and my mom lets out a sob. "Mom, it's going to be okay," I say hushing her.

"We need to get Bella away from her, please tell me she's been charged." I pull a little at my hair.

"Mom, I can't discuss my work."

"See you later," Alice bitches out as she walks past us.

"Hold it!" my mom says sniffing back her tears. "You need to change your attitude, that girl will drag you down and drop you."

"It was me, stop blaming Bella for everything!" Alice yells again.

"You have no idea the kind of girl she is, because you can't see passed your own nose, none of you can. But I'll tell you she wasn't even there. I went alone. I didn't just lie to you, but I lied to her too. She came to get me, and helped me when I was sick. She even kept his," she says pointing her finger at me, "attention so I could get in Jasper's car. It wasn't him that saved me, it was her! But it doesn't matter what I say about her, you just hear and see what you want anyway." Alice walks away as my mom grits her teeth together.

My mom runs her hand through her hair and closes her eyes. "What did Jasper say about this?" This has been on my mind since Bella told me who he was.

"Jasper's a lovely boy," my dad says with a smile. "He was driving home from work and Bella was trying to get a car to stop. He stopped worried, of course. When he pulled up to the party he saw Alice and went to her just as you showed up. He told Bella who he was and said he would take Alice home. He got her into the car just as you arrived, but Bella refused to go, and well, you know how that went. He called Rose to help get Alice into the house because he felt uneasy about waking us up. I guess they got her cleaned up and pain reliever in her and they left." I hum a little knowing that was a different version from what Bella said.

I look to my watch seeing it was almost ten. "I'm going home, I'll talk to you later."

When I get home, I head right for bed. I need to be up at four to have dinner with Jennifer, and spend time with her before starting work at seven again.

~HLAG~

I walk into my parents' living room yawning. "Hi Princess," I say as I sit down next to her. She tilts her head as she looks at me.

"What?" I say not sure as to why she's looking at me oddly.

"You called me Princess," she signs quickly.

I swallow and let out a breath. "Is that not okay?" she shakes her head and smiles at me.

"I like it," she signs as I bob my head and lean over kissing her forehead.

"Glad to hear that," I whisper.

I sit with her watching cartoons as I slowly wake up. Feeling her pull on my arm and look down at her. "Mrs. Denali gave me this, can I go?"

I look over the form, seeing it is a youth group that is opened on Tuesday and Thursday from four till five, then on Saturdays, ten till one.

"Is this something you would like to do?" I ask keeping my eyes on hers. Jennifer's eyes are so easy to read that I can pick up when she lies or says something because something else is troubling her.

"Yes, my friend Paula goes and she says it really is fun," she signs back to me. I frown a little trying to read her. Where I know she seems excited to go, I get the feeling there's something else at the bottom of this.

"Okay then, I'll sign you up to start next week." Jennifer hugs me and I kiss the top of her head. "Come on, lets get dinner."

Jennifer and I sit down at the table and I see Alice is sitting there with her arms folded under her chest.

"This is something new!" my mom says as she puts the large pot on the table. My eyes flicker to Jennifer as we both look inside.

I cover my mouth because the smell is making me feel sick. "Come on, dig in," Esme carries on as she sits down. "Jenny, you want me to get you some?"

"Not hungry, sorry," Jennifer signs as she drops her eyes and bites her lip.

"Oh, you didn't eat much of your lunch, though." You can see the worry on my mom face. "Do you think she's coming down with something?" she asks as she looks at me.

"No, she just doesn't want to eat that shit," Alice says pointing at the pot or whatever it is my mother has killed.

"Mary Alice, get upstairs now!" my mom yells.

"Gladly," Alice says in a childish manner and walks away.

I shake my head and sigh. I feel a soft tap on my arm and look down at Jennifer.

"I want to go home." Her hands only move a little, but I know she's meaning it because her bottom lip wobbles.

I pull at my hair unsure of what to do. This is the first time she's ever asked this of me.

"How about I ask my mom to take you there?" Jennifer shakes her head no.

"Not her, please." I frown tilting my head.

"Hey, Edward, Jenny. What in God's name is that?" my dad asks pointing at the pot of food.

I shrug not taking my eyes off of Jennifer. "What's wrong?" he asks when I fail to answer him.

"Carlisle, can you please take me home? I don't want to stay here," Jennifer signs out as a small tear runs down her face. My dad looks at me, then to her.

"Yes?" he says and I stand up moving to him.

"Mom and Alice are fighting again. I think it's making her feel a little on edge?" I shake my head because I am really at a loss. "I'm going to speak to Tia tomorrow about it, but I asked her if it would be okay if mom took her home, and she said no."

"It could just be the arguing. With her being so young, she may not know the difference. All fighting means bad things to her."

"Maybe?" I say, but I get a feeling this may be a little deeper.

"I'll get my overnight bag and I'll order us a meal when we get there."

"Thank you," I say as he walks away.

I pull away from my parents' home seeing my mom standing at the door looking somewhat rejected again.

"Sorry," Jenny signs and I shake my head at her.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Princess. In fact I am sorry that you almost had to eat my mom's food."

I order a large pizza which arrives just as my father arrives. By the look on his face, things at home were much worse after I left.

~HLAG~

"Edward." I look up from my coffee to Bart who has a worried looks on his face.

"Your mom is here," he says. I jump up walking out and heading to the front desk.

"Mom?" I say as I open the door. She turns looking at me and her blood shot eyes hit me right away.

"Alice ran away," she sobs and I close my eyes.

"Come on in," I say pushing the door open.

"This is her doing," my mom mutters as she wipes her nose on a tissue.

"When is the last time you saw Alice?" I ask.

"Just after you and Jenny left. I was mad over the fact that her little stunt made Jenny want to leave so I gave her a piece of my mind. I told her that she either buckled up or found somewhere else to live." My mom stops and starts to cry harder.

"She said fine she'll be gone by tomorrow and well..." My mom throws her hands up as I pull at my hair.

"Mom, there's really nothing I can do." The words come out of my mouth as my mom's head snaps round to mine.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do! Bring her home!" she yells out. I cover her hands with my own rubbing her knuckles.

"She's eighteen, Mom. I can't force her to come home."

"Yes you can!" she grits out sounding like she's demand me to do something.

"I'll look for her, make sure she is okay, but that is all I can really do. Go home and wait, she may come home."

"No, you go to that little brat's home and drag my baby out! She could have men in that house!"

"I can't do that."

"You are the police, are you not?" she answers sarcastically.

I give her a look to say I am not amused by that and she is making such a scene. "I'll go and get her if you're so unwilling," my mom bites out at me.

"Mom, no, let me handle it. The last thing I need is to be arresting my own mother," I tell her, but she glares at me clearly not happy. "Mom, I will not be sending Jenny to you if I can't trust you to let me do my job the right way. I am not giving this family any more leeway. I'll keep my eyes on her." After a few minutes, she drops the glare and nods as she sobs.

I give her a coffee making sure she's calm before sending her home. I am just about to go out again when my cell rings with an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Eddie," Alice cries.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried about her.

"No, can I stay with you?" she asks still sobbing.

"What, did Bella not take you in?" The words come out so harshly that Mike snaps his head toward me.

Alice says something, but it comes out in a sob that I can't make out.

"Yes, you can stay. I'll call Dad to open the door for you, but tomorrow you're saying sorry to Mom," I tell her still sounding angry.

"Why? It's her that should say..." I cut Alice off.

"You are the child and she is the adult."

"That doesn't mean she's right!" Bella's voice comes through loud and pissed off.

"Oh, there you are!" I say. Bella must have taken the phone back. "Hope you're happy to start so many fights."

"Yes, I am fucking peachy! Call your dad, I'm walking her over!" Bella bitched out and hangs up.

"Fucking hell!" I yell slamming the car door as I get in.

"Told you she was trouble," Mike says. "But what has she done now that's got you so worked up?"

I shake my head not really sure why this girl is getting to me so badly. One word from her and she has my blood pressure up!


	9. Chapter 9

**HLAG**

 **Chapter 9**

I pull up outside my house having no idea how the hell I am going to deal with Alice. I know banning her from seeing Bella will not work, it'll just increase her chances of getting into bigger trouble.

After Alice called last night, I called my dad who was upset, but said he would let her in. He said if it was okay with me, he was going to leave to go talk to my mother. We all knew talking to Alice was going to have to wait till morning. We didn't want Jennifer around knowing it was going to be a fight.

My mom on the other hand, was on the war path. Yet again I had to talk her out of making a rash decision. She would only be happy if she could put Alice in a tower till she was an adult.

I walk into my home to find Alice sitting with Jennifer and my dad looking glum.

"Princess, how are you this morning?" I ask giving her a morning hug.

"Good," she signs with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to help dad with breakfast." I walk away from the girls and head to the kitchen, closing the door behind me.

"She said she doesn't want to go home," Dad says right away. I love my sister dearly, but I have enough on my plate right now.

"I told her it was unfair to stay here with you, Jenny's still settling in. She's adamant about not going home." He stops talking and takes a deep breath. "There's a part of me that says fine, she can do it her way and see how far she can get without us, but she's our baby and our only girl." I shake my head in understanding, but I have seen what making this choice can lead to.

"I know, Edward, that's what stopping me," he says as if he can read my mind. "But what can we do?" he snorts humorlessly. "They say boys are easier to raise, and right now, the way Alice is acting, she's making that point well made. I would take you two boys and all of your friends over what she is putting us through."

"What about school, how is she doing with that?"

"Her teachers are saying her work is slipping, she's barely making a C average and to top that off she's quit cheerleading! We haven't seen Lauren or Jessica since Bella's been around. Even Jacob's not coming by any more. When we called, he said Alice and he had a fight and he hasn't talked to her since."

"What?" I say in surprise. Jacob and Alice have been friends since they were in diapers, they made mud pies together when they were younger. I always thought Jacob harbored feelings for Alice, so something big must have happened for him to back right off.

"She's cut everyone off. She's spending all her time with Bella. I feel that when Bella gets sick of hanging around with Alice and drops her, Alice is not going to deal with it well..." my dad trails off and stops talking.

"How about Alice stays here tonight, and tomorrow. I'll bring her home Sunday night?" My dad looks like he's about to argue, but I hold my hand up.

"It will give you and mom some rest, and it sounds as if you need it. Then, when everything seems to chill a little, we can plan to get her old friends back in her life."

My dad chuckles again. "It's been a while since I took her out for dinner," he says almost if he was talking to himself.

"There you go then," I reply right away.

He looks at me then to the door. "Go, I got this." He bobs his head and walks out. I sigh as my father says his good byes.

"You're letting me stay!?" Alice almost sings out.

"Later," I tell her. This conversation will need to be done one on one.

I am barely keeping my eyes open as we eat breakfast, my exhaustion is getting to me. "Jenny," I say as she puts away her dish. "Go and get ready, so I can drop you at my mom's."

Right away Jennifer's face falls making my heart break. I know I will have to find her a new babysitter, and that's going to hurt my mom, but I need to do what makes Jennifer comfortable.

"She can stay with me. I could take her swimming," Alice says.

I look at Alice shaking my head, but turn my head to Jennifer when I hear her tapping on the table.

"Oh please? Can I go?" she signs quickly. "Please, we could even stay here and play... please let me stay with Alice?"

As she signs her plead, her eyes are so bright.

I let out a sigh. "Go and get your stuff ready, I'll be right up."

She runs off and I turn to Alice, as she's getting ready to open her mouth, but I cut her off.

"Don't want to hear it. What you did last night was beyond stupid. Mom almost had a break down!" Alice snorts and I sit down putting on my serious face.

"You are acting like a little selfish bitch." I know I'm being harsh, but I don't know what else to do. "You keep telling me that Bella isn't a bad person and no one is giving her a fair shot, so show me the truth, by acting like a decent human. You're staying here under my rules, and then Sunday, I'm taking you home and you will say sorry to mom. You have no choice." Alice crosses her arms over her chest, but keeps her mouth shut.

"I will in turn allow you to spend time with Bella today, but I don't want her swearing or smoking around Jenny. Tonight when I leave for work, she can come over, but only her." Alice narrows her eyes at me.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Alice, we are not all devious. This is giving you a chance to prove she is a good person. I may trust you with my daughter, but if you fuck this up and Jenny gets hurt, I will never forgive you and as far as Bella, she will wish she was in jail!"

Alice just keeps looking at me before she drops her eyes and squirms in her seat. "Edward," she says, but stops. "I'm not that great at caring for people, but Bella is. Please trust me when I say she is an amazing girl with such a large heart. Just open your eyes and you'll see the awesome person I have seen. You will fall in love with her just like I have."

I snort walking away to help Jennifer get ready. It takes just under a half hour for both girls to get ready and leave for the swimming pool. As I lay in my bed, my mind brings back Jennifer's face and eyes as she pleaded with me. Just maybe Jennifer can save Alice from the wrong path, and in turn, she may break down Jennifer's wall.

~HLAG~

I wake after a restless sleep. My brain just didn't want to switch off. It kept playing images of me finding Jennifer in her home, then Bella would appear in the cold domineer she had when she was in the cell. No matter how much I pleaded, she wouldn't tell me where Jennifer had gone.

I get washed and head down the stairs. Before I get there, Jennifer's laughter reaches my ear making me instantly feel more relaxed.

"No laughing, this is how you make lasagna." I tilt my head wondering who is the Italian woman speaking. "You put the two shits place them down." Jennifer starts to laugh loudly and I can picture her on the floor laughing her head off.

"What?" the Italy woman says as I started to open the kitchen door.

"Yes, that's what I said, two shits." My smile that I had on my face drops when I see there seems to be only Alice, Jennifer and Bella in the room.

Bella's eyes go to mine and she drops them right away looking back at Jennifer who is leaning into Alice as she laughs. "It's two Sh-ee-t-s," Alice says slowly.

"That's what I said, no?" Alice and Jennifer shake their heads at her.

"No matter, now we add another layer, come, Jenny, you can do this, _si_?"

I sit down at the table as my stomach starts to rumble. I don't blame it, the food smells divine.

"Now all it needs is to go in the oven, for forty minutes, and you will have a _magnifico_ lasagna." Bella kisses the tips of her fingers and takes her hand a way humming a little.

"Okay, Jenny, this has been fun. Make sure D takes that out when it's done." Jen nods, but looks a little sad.

"Can't you stay?" Jennifer signs to her.

"Not this time. Maybe D will let me come over when he's at work or something and we can have dinner together." Jennifer bobs her head and Bella hugs her, kissing the top of her head.

"See you later, Alice," Bella says. As she walks away. I look at the door, as she never once spoke to me.

I only take my eyes off the door when I feel Jennifer pulling at my arm.

"We made everything! Even the sauce, it was fun," she tells me with her sparkling eyes.

I look around the kitchen to find it is clean even though it was just cooked in.

"Bella cleans up after each part, she has a thing about cleaning, she's a little OCD about it." Maybe my sister is a mind reader.

~HLAG~

The lasagna was even better than I imaged. In fact, it was the best homemade meal I have had in a long time.

"Alice make sure she's in bed at nine, read her a story, but not _The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_. We are reading that one together," I say as I get my jacket on.

Alice bobs her head at me. "She'll be fine, we'll be fine."

I let out a sigh, but place a smile on my face as Jennifer comes running toward me.

She holds out a dish and I take it from her with a frown. "Open it," she signs giggling.

I open it and the smell hits me right away.

"Where was this hiding?" I ask taking a small piece of the cake to taste.

"It was a surprise. Bella helped me make it, from a big book her aunty had, do you like it?"

I bob my head at her. "Yes, it's very good," I tell her trying hard not to show the surprise I feel.

"Sue has been teaching Bella these last few years how to cook," Alice says and I turn to her and give her a curt nod.

"I have to go, but it's my last night. We can spend all tomorrow together, Princess." I kiss Jennifer's head before heading out the door. This is the shift I hate the most, because I miss out on so much time with Jennifer.

~HLAG~

Mike and I have just been driving around since it's been surprisingly quiet tonight.

"Mike, do you mind if I drop in to make sure Alice and Jenny are okay? It shouldn't be more than five minutes."

"Yeah, sure that's okay. You can drop me at Vicky's," he says with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I don't say anything to him, but I start to drive toward where Vicky stays. "You should come out with us one night. Vicky has a load of single friends that are looking for some loving," Mike adds on almost like it was an afterthought.

"Maybe," I say as I try to hide my lack of motivation from my voice.

"I'm telling you, some of them are fine, really fine." He closes his eyes, before he starts to hum.

"You better not let Vicky hear you talk like that, she will kick your ass." Mike laughs, but nods.

I give him a wave and drive a little fast toward my own home seeing that it's almost nine. I want to get there so I can say goodnight to Jenny.

When I walk through the door, I am sadden to see Alice is sitting there flicking through the TV channels.

"She sleeping already?" My eyes go back to my watch to see if I miss read it.

Alice frowns and then looks a little worried. "Alice don't say you left her alone," I say as I move quickly up the stairs and toward her room.

But I stop in my tracks when I hear her heart filled laugh. I look in Jennifer's room to see Bella is again brushing her long hair.

"How are you settling in at school?" Bella asks.

Jennifer shrugs. "Ms. Denali doesn't like me signing and says I need to talk."

I frown a little; Jennifer never said anything to me about this.

"What did D say when you told him?" Bella asks right away. I was able to still read Jennifer's hands through the mirror.

Jennifer shakes her head and Bella moves to kneel in front of her.

"You have to tell him."

Jennifer looks down, but Bella gently pushes her head back up. "There's nothing to worry about and you have done nothing wrong. But your teacher has no right trying to force you to speak to her in her class when you're not ready to talk. She should be speaking with him if she has any concerns." Bella stops and lets out a sigh. "You have nothing to worry about with talking to D. He will be there for you. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will make him leave you." Bella hugs Jenny tight as she speaks.

"But, he will put my bum in jail if I don't get you to bed, so come on." Jennifer chuckles and runs to the bed. I take a few seconds before I walk in.

"Hi." Bella looks at me a little surprised.

"Just came to tuck you in." I move to Jennifer and Bella jumps up.

"Good night, Jenny," she says and walks away.

"Have you had a good night?"

"The best, can Bella watch me again?" she signs, but looks a little sleepy.

"We'll see. Close your eyes, honey, and I'll see you in the morning." I get to the door of her room and look back to see her eyes flutter close.

I walk down the stairs finding Alice alone. "Where's Bella?" I ask her.

"She went home." I nod moving quickly to my back door. I can just make her out as she climbs the fence.

"Bella!" I yell, but she keeps moving. "Bella!" I yell again running.

She turns, but doesn't say anything to me. "What's with the silent treatment?" I ask her, but again she remains quiet.

"Doesn't matter," I say knowing she's still pissed and therefore doesn't get why I did what I did.

"Jenny and Alice both like you and both want to spent time with you, so this is your chance. I let you come by, spend time with them, but if you hurt them, or let them down, then that's it, all bets are off. I will make your life hell." She just looks at me as if I insulted her.

"For what it's worth, thank you for telling her to speak to me, and dinner was really good."

"After years of your mother's cooking, anything would taste good." I smile and chuckle nodding.

"You're probably right about that." I stop talking and just look at her.

"Let's just put the last few weeks behind us and start a fresh," I say offering an olive branch.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen," I carry on sticking out my hand

"Bella Swan," she says taking it.

As I shake her hand, I feel myself fill with hope. Maybe I can save this girl and make her see the error of her ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Since I can't seem to post on Wednesday, Saturday will be the update day! Enjoy and I will post again next Saturday!**

The last two weeks seem to have gone smoother. Alice is back at my parents' home, where things between Alice and my mom are still tense. Alice did apologize to her and I got mom to agree to give Bella another chance. Which thankfully, is going well despite my mother's worry.

I did however go to Jennifer's school and speak to her teacher, Ms. Denali, and made it clear that I was not happy with her pushing Jennifer to talk without talking to me first. She did apologize and said she was only trying to help. At the end of the meeting, it was agreed upon that we would have another meeting with Jennifer and with Tia being there as well. We all told Jennifer it was okay to talk if she wanted to, and that I wouldn't be upset if she spoke in class before speaking to me. It was also agreed that no one at school would harp on her. Lastly, Ms. Denali agreed to keep me more informed about what happens in school.

I pull up outside my home to the streaks of laughter, and I know this means Bella is here. I am not sure why, but for some reason, Bella seems to have a gift of making Jennifer giggle. And she seems to be here daily for an hour and sometimes more.

"Arg, hand over the gold, little lady." I cross my arm as I look at the scene before me. Jennifer, my princess, is in fact dressed like a princess, holding a chest. Bella, on the other hand, is dress up like a pirate, she even has a sword.

Jennifer's eyes go right to mine and she runs to me excitedly. "He won't save you, my pretty," Bella arg's out making me chuckle.

"Hand over the pretty girl," Bella says holding out her sword. I tilt my head at her and she lifts her other hand telling me to come on.

"I don't have a sword," I say slowly. Bella presses her lips together and pulls out anther sword.

"Where were you hiding that?" I ask. She just chuckles and winks at me.

I take the sword from her and look down at Jennifer who grins happily.

"Stand back fair maiden, I'll save you!"

I step forward hitting Bella's sword, but quickly find she seems to be quite good at this.

Bella and I sword fight as we move around the yard. I wiggle my eyebrows at her and go for the winning strike only for her to duck under it and hit me on my back. As I spin around, I lose my footing and fall to the ground.

"Well, D, you seem to have fallen under my sword." I hold my hands up in surrender

"Your choice is to join me or die." I look at Bella as it almost sounds as if she is asking me to join her. "Come to the dark side... _WE_ have cookies." I snort out laughter.

"Jenny, Edward, dinner!" I jump sitting up looking toward my house to see my mom standing there looking angry.

"Ah, the white witch has arrived," Bella mutters and I look at her.

"She's just looking out for Alice and Jenny," I say as I stand up.

"No, she's just a judgmental old b..." Bella says cutting herself off when her eyes go to Jennifer.

"Later, Jenny!" she yells walking away.

Jennifer and I walk into the house and right away, Jennifer goes up the stairs to change her clothes and wash up.

"Mom, can you try and be little less hostile?" I ask as I wash my hands.

"I just can't believe she was able to get you to believe she's a good person!" my mom yells.

"Mom, Jenny," I say looking toward the door. "She has been playing nice for two weeks."

My mom lets out a snort. "No, you just haven't caught her doing anything, you mean."

"Mom," I scold.

"No, Edward, I know she is up to no good. I can feel it!" Mom covers her mouth shaking her head. "I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach something big is going to happen and when it does, she's going to take Alice with her."

"Mom, I think Alice may have been right that Bella is a good person. She's just making her live and learn mistakes."

My mom shakes her head at me. "I just hope she doesn't take Jenny down with her. I'm going home." Before I can say another word, my mom walks away from me and out of my house.

~HLAG~

It's been a few days since my mom walked out on me. Where she is talking to me, there seems to be a coldness there that has made me glad that I am off from work.

Jennifer jumps down the stairs and then spins. "Do you like it?" she signs and spins again.

"You look amazing, Princess." She smiles happily which in turn makes me smile. These last few weeks she's been the happiest I have ever seen her.

"Come, let's go trick or treating."

I take her through the neighborhood making sure she did a trick for each house before being given a treat. It surprises me how many kids go to doors and demand good candy. Since most are afraid of getting their house egged, they just give the kids what they want.

"Eddie." I turn around to see Alice dressed up like TinkerBell.

"You look great, Alice," I say with a smile.

"I know, but look at Bella." I turn and my smile drops right away. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out so I close it again. I am lost for words.

Bella start to laugh. "This is my costume. Jenny thought as I dress as if it was Halloween every day, I should keep the world in balance and dress like a normal person. And let me tell you, this is the scariest thing I have seen tonight," Bella says matter of factly.

My eyes run over Bella again. She has flat shoes on, a light blue dress with a darker blue cardigan. Her face is free of make-up, her hair is pushed back by a band and it gives me a clear view of her pretty face.

"See, Alice, this was a bad idea. I have rendered your brother speechless!" My eyes snap to hers and I frown when I can hear Alice and Jennifer giggling.

Jennifer tugs at my arm. "Alice asked if you like Bella this way," she signs and then goes back to giggling.

"Yeah, you look great, Bella," I say swallowing.

"Sorry, but at the stroke of midnight I turn back into the horrible me." There is a sadness to her voice that has me for some reason wanting to retract my statement.

"I like you all the time," Jennifer signs to Bella making her smile.

"And that is why you are my favorite," Bella whispers into Jenny's ear right before kissing her.

"Here you go," Bella says handing Jennifer her bag of candy.

"What? No, Bella," I say and she shakes her head.

"Na, this is all I wanted," she says holding up a small bag of peanut butter cups.

"We better get going," I say tilting my head down the street. "Remember, Alice, I need you at my house tomorrow night."

Alice nods, "I haven't forgotten. You know that you sent me a text and left a voicemail about this," Alice snaps out and I roll my eyes at her.

Bella chuckles and winks at me. "I'll make sure she is there tomorrow night by eleven."

"What?" Alice says with a pout.

Bella locks arms with Alice. "Alice, you are just one of those people that time just runs away from. But he has to leave for work, at five in the morning, so he will want his bed."

I grin, but nod along with Bella, pleased she seems to understand why I am getting on Alice a bit.

"Have a nice night, Jenny, and make sure D gets home before he turns into a werewolf. With all that scruff you have grown, it will not be too long, eh D?"

"Good night, Alice, Petal!" I yell after them.

Bella turns her head back giving me a playful glare. I smirk back at her making her roll her eyes.

"Come on, Jenny, four more houses and then home."

Jennifer bobs her head happily and runs off to the next house.

~HLAG~

My alarm buzzes and I groan as I turn it off. As much as I want to, I know I can't go back to sleep. Mainly because I have hit the snooze twice now.

I wash, dress, and drop in on Jennifer, who is sound asleep. I write Alice a note telling her I will be back around six thirty and to call me if Jennifer is upset.

Where Alice has watched Jennifer with Bella and it seems to be going well, this is the first time she had her and Bella said she was unsure if she would be able to come by. I am just praying that everything goes well.

"Coffee, black," Mike says handing me a cup.

"Cheers," I say as I sit on the hood of the car. I nod my head a little as people pass us given us small waves.

"Vicky wants to know if you want to come on a double date," Mike say as he smirks.

"Would I need a girl to go on a double date? Or is this some kinky shit where she wants two men?" Mike just glares at me. "Don't get me wrong, I think Vicky is hot, really fucking hot, but you..." I shake my head as I look at him. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you don't do it for me."

Mike flips me off laughing. "No dickward, it seems Tara has a crush on you and is too chicken shit to ask you. Her and Vicky came up with this plan that I would invite you over for dinner, and Tara would just be there, hence the double date." I just look at him.

"Don't think it would be for the best right now," I tell him honestly.

"Really, but Tara..." He pulls his hand out from his chest to give me an impressed look.

"Yeah, I know." And I do know Tara has amazingly large tits. "But that's not a good enough reason to go on a date with her." Mike shakes his head and then shrugs.

"Word has it she puts out on the first date. I have been told she is bendy. She is able to lick your balls as you fuck her from behind!" I snort shaking my head.

"That is a great point, Mike, but still...you don't shit where you eat."

Before he can talk, dispatch comes over the radio with a call about a young adult that has been caught shop lifting.

"I bet you ten bucks it's Miss Swan," Mike says as I drive us to the store.

I shake my head at him. "Na, she's got an appointment today. I think you all pegged the girl wrong, sure she's mouthy and has an answer for everything, but she's not all that bad." Mike snorts and then laughs loudly.

"She's just reeling you in," he is able to get out once he stops laughing his ass off.

We walk in to the shop and a member of the staff walks us through the back toward the office.

"Oh shit," Mike says as my eyes land on a crying Alice and and upset Jennifer.

"What the..." I say loudly. Alice and Jennifer's eyes both go to mine.

"I'm sorry," Alice sobs shaking her head. "I-I don't know what happened." She carries on and I feel Jennifer wrap her arms around me.

"You stole something Alice?" I ask in a shocked state, why the hell would Alice steel?

"I..." Alice starts, but gets cut off.

"No, it was me." My eyes snap to Bella who is in handcuffs with Mike pulling at her arms.

"Bella," Alice gasps and I look to her and she's shaking her head.

"It's fine, Ally, as the song goes, let it be." Bella lets out a frustrated sigh. "I've stolen loads of times, Alice, it's about time someone caught me." Mike starts walking toward me and Jennifer starts to pull at my arm. I look down at her and she shakes her head at me looking upset and scared.

She goes to sign, but Bella places her cuffed hands over hers. "Let it be, Jenny."

At that, the first tear rolls down Jennifer's face. It's the first tear I have seen since the day we meet. She throws her arms around Bella and my eyes go to Bella, who has her own closed. She opens them and looks at Mike, then to me. "Can I give her a hug?"

I nod my head still feeling shocked about this whole thing. Bella kneels and she whispers into Jennifer's ear. Jennifer shakes her head and the pulls away from Bella as her small hands hit at Bella's chest in anger.

"D!" Bella yells bringing me out of my shock. I pull Jennifer away from Bella as she starts to cry harder.

"I'll take her to the car, and call for someone to come," Mike says looking from me to Jennifer who's now sobbing quietly in my arms.

"Hush, Princess, it's going to be alright. I am so sorry," I say as my body starts to fill with anger. How can Bella be so selfish and stupid to steal in front of Jennifer.


	11. Chapter 11

**HLAG**

 **Chapter 11**

By the time we get out of the store, a police van is driving up. "Alice, take Jennifer to your car," I say harshly. Loosening Jennifer's grip on me is a task in itself.

"Princess, you're going to be okay. I'll fix this, just sit in the car with Alice," I whisper in her ear, but she doesn't let go. Needing to see her, I pull back looking her in the face, but even her eyes are lifeless.

Pulling Alice closer, I speak into her ear, but the words come out through my calmed mouth." Call mom." She bobs her head and I let her arms go, and walk away, but the anger I feel only intensifies.

My eyes stay on Bella as I walk over to where she is. Her eyes keep bouncing from me to Alice's car. "Can you give me a few minutes?" My eyes don't leave Bella, they don't have to, Mike knows the question was addressed to him.

"Sure," Mike says looking to Taylor and Eric, who are standing outside the van they just put Bella in.

I jump in and close the door behind me. I sit across from her and just look at her.

"Are you going to stop staring at me and say your piece?" Bella grits out.

Shaking my head, there is not one part of her showing any remorse for what she was caught doing. "I defended you, to my mom, Mike, everyone at the station, but you..." the words come out of my mouth in a harsh yell, making Bella's eyes get hard.

Bella snorts at me and her mouth sets a hard line as she starts to talk. "You told your mom that she was wrong, that you were getting through to me? Changing the bad girl, making her good? You did that for you not for me, so I owe nothing to you."

"Jennifer was there, how could you do that in front of her?"

Bella shakes her head. "What do you want from me? To say I'm a crappy person? To say I'm sorry? That will not happen because what happened in there was an impulsive choice, a choice that I would do again, in a heartbeat."

"Is that a fact?" She bobs her head at me and gives me her bitch brow. "All this, the trouble why, why the hell would you want to cause Alice and Jenny this pain? Is it because you feel abandoned by your mom?"

Bella's eyes narrow at me and I can now see the fire in them. "I do not have a mom. If you're talking about the bitch that gave birth to me, then no, this has nothing to do with her," Bella spit the whole thing out at me. "Can we get this van going, because I've got shit to do!"

"Shit to do? What more stealing? Do you have another heart to break?"

"Whose heart did I break, yours?" Bella asks, but her voice gets shaky at the end.

"You need to grow the hell up and realize that the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I've owned up, what more do you want from me?!" Bella yells back at me.

"I want you to start fucking behaving like a human being. For this stunt, you are going to be spending the weekend in jail! Do you get that?"

"Yes," Bella says through her clenched teeth, "now, can we go?"

Looking at her in shock as she talks, I can't speak. "Look, Edward, I don't need saving, I'm happy with my life." I snort and stand up.

"You're happy getting carted off to jail?" Bella shrugs a little.

"Some of my friends live there, it's been a while since we last spoke face to face. It'll be really good for us all to catch up, don't you think?"

"You sound like the waste of space they all tell me you are."

"Well, at least I didn't disappoint you." Having heard enough, I open the door and jump out slamming it shut.

I look over at Alice and Jennifer to see my mom has already arrived. "Take her away. Mike and I will deal with her when we get there," I say walking away toward my mom.

"Hey honey, how are you?" I ask Jennifer as I crouch down to her. Her eyes flick to mine then she drops them. "Honey?" I say trying to hold back my sob. "Please just sign something so I know how you feel?"

I stand up knowing she isn't going to sign. I close my eyes rubbing my face before turning to my mom. "Please take them to my house." I look at my watch seeing I have three hours of my shift left.

"I am dealing with this," I say pointing at the van, "then I'll be home."

~HLAG~

When Mike and I get back to the station, we interview Bella. She refuses to have a lawyer present, but again she takes the blame for stealing, but doesn't give us any reason to why. Our desk Sargent formally charges her. Mike and I bring her to booking. Once she is ready for transfer, we meet a female officer outside waiting.

"Edward," Bella says, but I don't reply to her. "You don't need to talk, but I need you to do me two favors."

I snort and just look at her. "Can you make sure Alice stays away when I am seen in front of the judge." I raise my eye brow at her and she drops her head. "Could I write Sue a letter? She..." Bella stops talking, taking another breath and looks at me. "Please, she needs to know where I am. She doesn't answer the door or the phone, please? All you have to do is slip it through the kitchen window, it will be open a little." Bella pleads and I sigh and nod.

"This way, Miss Swan," I hear a deep female voice say.

Bella holds up her hands so that I am able to remove her handcuffs. "In return, I want you to stay away from Alice and Jenny, they don't need this in their life."

Bella swallows and then closes her eyes walking away with the guard. I take her silence as her agreement.

 **Bella's point of view**

I flinch hearing the clang of the door closing. There is a part of me that wants to look back, but I know I can't. If I see his face, the face that holds so much hurt, disappointment, and above all disgust, I will crack and break down and that's something I can't do, not in here, not with these girls.

"Get a towel, night wear, underwear, and a uniform," the female guard says nudging me into the stock room.

"Oh, such choices," I mock as my eyes run over the nylon, gray shit they have. I pick up the panties that are made for old people that will go to my tits. I turn looking at her. "I didn't know they shopped at Victoria's Secret, if I did, I would have been here earlier."

"Move."

"Wow," I say picking up the sports bra, and my lovely outfit.

"Strip and put your clothes in the bag," she says placing the clear bag down.

"Do you mind?" I say and she looks from her clip board and looks at me.

"I have to stay." As she talks her eyes drop back to the clip board, but I have a feeling she can still see me.

I smirk and nod my head. "I know, but I was wanting some music," I say winking at her.

Striping down, I put on my itchy new clothes and start to fold my own clothes, placing them in the bag. "Necklaces too."

"What?" the word comes out sounding pained. This is something I don't want to do.

"Your necklace, take it off," she demands looking at me as she points the pen toward it.

"My dad gave it to me when I was five. I've never taken it off." The entire time she gives me a sad look. "I better get it back," I say as I drop it in the bag.

"That is the mess hall," she says as we pass a room. "Shower room, bathroom, and rec room," she says pointing to each room as we pass. "Meals are at seven, one, and six."

"Oh, I love filet steak, medium," I joke out to her, but like my other comments she just ignores me.

"This will be your new home, bottom bed," the female guard informs me. "Lights out at ten." She turns and starts to walk away.

"What, no enjoy your stay?" I say with a smile. She gives me a 'bitch please, I've seen it all before'.

"Honey, I don't want you to enjoy your stay. I aim to make your life here a living hell, so that when you get out, you don't come back." I am a little taken aback, as she looks hard as nails, but her statement holds nothing but the truth.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I lived in hell, deep hell, even spent time with the devil's spawn, and she was and still is a thorn in my side." I do my best to stop talking, no point in talking about Renee, it will only get me pissed off and I'm sure that is the last thing I need.

"Can I make a call?" My voice has softness to it now, but that needs to go, my wall has to stay up, more so in here.

"I'll find out if I can arrange it for you," she says walking away.

Taking a deep breath, I walk into the room. It's small, around five foot by seven foot. There is a bunk bed, and a small table, nothing else, not that anything else would fit.

I move to the window and look out to see a wall. "I'm sure I asked for a room with a view," I mutter aloud to myself.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" A voice yells out. Taking a deep breath, I turn around.

"You're mistaken, this is my room." As I talk, I size the girl up. She's older than me by a few years and has at least six inches on me. She even has small abs that would make some men jealous.

The girl sneers at me, and I stand my ground. "Listen good, bitch, this is my fucking room, that's my bed," she says hitting the top bunk. "And that's my bed, too," she says hitting the bottom one. "You can fuck off. If you don't, I will fucking cut you." She brings out a small silver thing, but before I can make out what it is, the guard is back.

"You have a call," she tells me and she eyes up the girl and me.

"I see you've met your roommate, Joy." As the guard talks, my roommate, Joy, grins.

"She won't be here for long. You guys should know by now that I don't share my room," Joy sneers, but the guard snorts.

"No, you know that one more fight and you will be in solitary for a month. Isabella." I move to the guard and Joy just snarls at me like she's a dog.

"Well, she's a bundle of Joy," I chuckle out as we move down the hallway.

The guard pulls on my arm and makes me face her. "She has badly hurt a lot of her peers. I wouldn't have you in the room with her, but there's just nowhere else for you to go. You chose the wrong weekend to visit." I give her a smirk and she shakes her head. "You may fool others, but I know a good kid when I see one and you, young lady, shouldn't be here."

"Not like I could have let Alice come," I mutter making the guard side glance me.

"My call?" I say trying to move us on.

"In there. You have thirty minutes, so you can end this call and make another if you choose to."

I bob my head and walk to the desk picking up the hand set.

"Hello?"

"Bella." I close my eyes hearing Sue's worried voice. "Why, why did you do it?" I know by her voice that she's been crying.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did, you could have let Alice take the responsibility for what she did!" Sue argues.

"Sue, you know she wouldn't last in here. She's not tough enough. I didn't want my only friend to be hurt." I hear Sue take a deep breath.

"She needs to see someone, she's losing herself."

"I know, I was planning on taking her to therapy with me, but while..." I close my eyes having no idea how to help Alice anymore. Her random behavior is getting more and more out of hand.

"Can't you talk to her parents? Her dad's a doctor, he must see she's depressed."

I shake my head at the phone. "Sue, I think she has manic depression, and after today, I think she's going to down spiral fast! As for her mom and dad, I really have no idea how they can't see Alice is screaming for them to help her. As for me, saying anything to them," I snort. "I tried remember? They showed me the door."

Sue sighs again. "Do you need clothes? I don't know how to get them to you. We need some food too." My eyes close hearing Sue's fear. I fucking hate this! I hate that I am not there, but I know I did the right thing, my roommate proved that.

"I am going to call Jasper and get him to bring you what you need, he'll knock on the kitchen window. Don't worry about any clothes."

"Okay," she says, but there's fear still there.

I hang up calling Jasper. "Heeeyyyyy," he drags the word out making me shake my head.

"Are you stoned, Whitlock?" I ask him with a chuckle. It's a silly question really.

"Nope, but that sounds good to me, Swan. Are you wanting some?"

"No, but I need to cash in on two favors." Thank God he owes me about ten.

"All ears, Swan."

"Go to the store and pick up some bread, milk, eggs, chicken, anything that Sue can use to make a meal."

"Er, why aren't you doing this?"

"Alice stole something and I made the guard tell the police it was me. I'm locked up for the weekend."

"No shit, Swan?"

"Whitlock, just do it. Knock on the window so Sue knows it's you." My voice wavers again. I take some deep breaths calming myself.

"Okay, keep your mouth shut and head down, Swan."

"Jasper," I say stopping him from hanging up.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Alice, want me to take her to therapy?"

I chuckle, but a small sob comes out too. "Please, tell her I fucking love her, but she's not to do anything stupid, like turning herself in. Make sure she knows I got this."

"I will."

"Time's up," the guard says having come back in.

"I'm done, anyway."

I walk with her back to my room praying that whatever judge I get on Monday, lets me get the fuck out of here.

"Good night," the guard says after I walk through the door. She gives me a weak smile as she pulls the door closed.

"Welcome back, bitch."


	12. Chapter 12

**HLAG Chapter 12**

 **EPOV**

I walk up the path to Bella's house and knock heavily on the door. After a few minutes have passed, and no one answers, I knock again adding more force. I look at the window to see if there's any sign of someone. As my eyes go back to the door, I see the curtain move.

"Ms. Clearwater? It's Edward Cullen, from over the fence. I came to talk to you, Bella got herself in trouble," I say loudly so she can hear me through the door. Letting out a sigh when no one comes to the door, I clear my thoat. "She's in jail and will remain there till Monday. Then she'll go to court." The door remains shut and I have done what I agreed to do, so I start to walk off.

"What was the charge?" I jump and look back to see the front door only open a little.

"Theft," I say walking back. When I reach the door, I know Sue has aged a little, but more or less is still the same shy woman.

Sue looks at me confused. "That's not something she's done in a long time. Are you sure?" I bob my head and she shakes hers.

"She owned up." Sue takes a long breath in and nods at me.

"I have to go. I have a very upset daughter to deal with." Sue's eyes go wide and I know I have spoken harsher than what I meant to.

"Was she there?"

"Yes, Alice took her home." As soon as I spoke, Sue's face hardens and the look of understanding comes over her face.

"Goodnight," I say walking away having spent enough time dealing with this.

I drive home, and park my car. As I look at my house, it looks quiet, but I am worried about what I am going to walk in to.

"Hi," I say as I walk through my front door. My eyes look around the living room, to see only my mom is there looking worried as she bites her nails.

"Jennifer is up in her room. I tried to sit with her, but she moved quickly to the bathroom, and locked it. I thought it was her way of telling me she wanted to be alone." My mom's voice is low and soft, but I can clearly see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I tell her as I pull at my hair.

My mom stands up nodding. "I started dinner."

I groan, but she is off to the kitchen and I know she needs to do something to take her mind off of what happened.

Softly knocking on Jennifer's door as I open it, I look around. "Hi, honey." Jennifer looks at me and runs to her window.

I move to the window to see what Jennifer is looking at. I follow the line of sight to see what I believe to be Bella's bedroom.

"She's in jail," I say and Jennifer's head drops as her small body shakes. Before I can hug her, she lets out a large sob and runs back to her bed hiding underneath it.

"Jenny," I say keeping my voice soft, despite my hurt and worry. I lay on the floor next to the bed. "Tell me how I can help you." She shakes her head and turns away from me.

"Do you want me to call Tia so you can talk to her?"

Jennifer doesn't move or even acknowledge that I have spoken. I shuffle so that I am under the bed too, sliding my arm under her head pulling her to me.

"I'm here when you're ready," I whisper in her ear.

~HLAG~

A few days ago, my biggest wish was to hear Jennifer's voice, but after having no communication with her this past weekend, all I want is for her to sign to me. It pains me that still after nine months she doesn't trust me enough. I feel like I won't be able to heal her.

I walk out the back door to put the trash out, and I see someone walking around the garden.

Her head snaps up and she looks over at me. "Hello," she says in a husky voice as her eyes wonder over me.

"I'm Renee," she carries on sticking out her hand.

"Edward," I reply as I shake her hand.

"Isabella never told me about you." I give her a tight lipped smile feeling a little uncomfortable about her eye fucking me.

I hum out a response as she starts to talk again. "I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused you and your family. Being a single parent is so hard. I try to be here and spend time with her when I can. But it never seems to be enough." She stops and shakes her head. "This is all my fault, I tried to make up for my absence by giving her gifts and money, but this would make her behavior worse. It's my fault for rewarding bad behavior." Renee stops and sniffs. "Now, she's done this," she says waving her hand around. "And I think this may be the time she gets herself in to deep shit and doesn't come out unscratched."

Placing my hand on her shoulder, I give it a little squeeze as I start talking. "Bella's brought this on herself. You are not to blame. Where theft is a serious crime, I doubt she'll spend a great deal of time in jail. She may only need to serve this weekend."

Renee seems to just look at me and then lets out a long sigh. "I'm still sorry. I don't understand why she steals and takes from others. I have been poor, even lived on the street when I was a teen. But I never stole. Hard work is what I did to get myself out of the rotten mess I was in. I thought I raised her better." Renee shakes her head as she walks away.

I take a deep breath before walking back into my home. The anger I feel toward Bella seems to be increasing by the second, and I fear when I see her, I may blow up.

~HLAG~

On Monday, I am up early, dressed in my uniform, and taking Jennifer to school. I quickly inform Ms. Denali of Jennifer's weekend, and that she seemed to have shut down a little. She agrees to keep an eye on Jennifer, but says she will allow Jennifer to be for the most part and let Jen come to her if she needs to. I have already booked an emergency appointment with Tia, but it's not till later in the afternoon.

I arrive at the station and look around for Mike, who seems not to be here yet. I head to the small café to get myself a coffee.

"Edward," Mike says as he sits down next to me. "How was your weekend?"

"It was so, so, yours?" Mike just grins at me showing me that he had a good time.

The time seems to crawl by and Bella's case isn't called till eleven.

Mike and I both stand and make our way to the DA's desk.

The door opens and I see Bella has a guard on each side of her as she is brought in.

As I watch her, I can see she seems to be limping and is in need of the guards' help with walking. My eyes move to her face, but her hair is covering it. She stops moving and I look her over to see her hand is at her side as if she is holding her ribs in place. Bella stands at the door and her head moves up and my eyes hone in on the nasty looking bruise that covers her left cheek.

"Fuck," I hiss out under my breath.

"Ah, Miss Swan, it has been a little while since I last saw you," the judge says with a smile. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm good, you Aro?" I blink and look between her and the judge who's just looking at her.

"I was okay till I saw your name pop up. I thought we agreed you would stay out of trouble?"

"We did, and I am sorry for not keeping to my word. But in my defense I didn't go looking for trouble, it seems to have found me."

The Judge, Aro, bobs his head and lets out a sigh.

"I can't just dismiss this," he tells Bella who just nods with a smile of understanding.

"What will be, will be."

Judge Aro just looks at Bella and after a few moments have passed, he lets out a long breath. "This is what's going to happen. For the next twelve weeks, you will help out at the art youth group, from ten o'clock till two. Mr. Ball, who owns the shop you stole from, is in need of something done with the wall outside his shop. You will dedicate two weeks of the twelve doing something with it. If that is done before the end of the two weeks, you will then use those hours to help your school with the redecoration that it is undergoing. In addition, to all that, you will meet once a week with a," Judge Aro stops and looks down at his paper, "Corporal Edward Cullen. He will make sure you are doing your services in a timely manner and sign off on your hours. Then you will spend an hour and a half of that day with him learning what officers deal with day to day."

"What!?" It comes out my mouth a lot louder than I intended it to come out.

"Is there a problem, Corporal Cullen?" Judge Aro asks and I shake my head at him.

"No, sir." He raises his eyebrow at me before turning away from me.

"Bella, there comes a time where every mama bird has to push the baby bird out of the nest, this may be that time. I'll see you in three months for your review." He hits the gravel and Bella is led away.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask and Mike chuckles.

"Yeah, I don't get it. I'm starting to think she sucks Aro off. He has always been lenient with her."

"Sir." I stop and turn to look at the court officer that is standing behind Mike and I.

"Judge Aro would like a word in his chamber with you," he carries on as he looks at me. "Alone that is." His eyes drift to Mike, but come straight back to me.

"Go, I'll deal with Swan," Mike says walking away quickly.

"This is his chamber," the officer says when we get to a door. He knocks and opens as he motions for me to go in.

"Please take a seat," Aro says. "That'll be all, Frank," he carries on as his eyes move to the court officer who is still standing at the door.

Aro sits and just looks at me. "Is there something I can help you with?" I ask him after a few minutes have passed.

"Yes, you see, I know I sort of put you on the spot earlier, but I need you to be Bella's police case worker."

"Why?" I just don't understand. There are cops at the station that deal with this sort of stuff everyday.

"Because you are new, and she needs someone that has not written her off."

I snort and look at him as I tilt my head. "What makes you think I haven't?"

"I saw you as she came in, you were worried because she was hurt." I swallow and frown as I wonder what he saw in my face to make him think I would care about her.

"Things aren't always what they seem. Sometimes one must look at everything and then re-look," Aro cryptically says.

"What?" I ask feeling confused.

"Just open your eyes and ears, and maybe Bella will show you a depth that no one has ever seen in her."

"What makes you think she has depths?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I have been in this job a very long time and I thought I saw all, until I saw her. I'll tell you she surprised me greatly with her turn around from her minor convictions. Maybe if you spend time with her, you'll see what I see." He smirks at me and as I sit there, lost for words, he changes the subject as he starts talking again.

"I would like to meet with you for a half hour every three weeks." I bob my head as I am still at a loss.

"Very well, call my office with your days off and I will work around you." Before I can even agree, he walks out of the room.

I walk out shaking my head. As I approach the main door, I can hear two females raising their voices.

"Stop all of this, Bella, and do as you are told! You need to do this!" Renee yells as her eyes land on me.

"No I don't! Stay out of my life, out of my town, and fuck off back to your whore house!" Bella yells in her mom's face.

Renee starts to sob and Bella snorts. "Go play your games somewhere else, no one here gives a fuck."

"Bella," I say and she looks around and chuckles.

"There is a fucking surprise," Bella mutters.

"I'll call you, honey," Renee says and walks away sobbing.

"She's been worried about you!" I say harshly to Bella.

"Yeah right, how do you know what she's been feeling?" she asks in her bitchy tone.

"I spoke to her last night. She was outside walking around the garden pulling her hair out over what to do with you," I reply as her face turn murderess.

I shake my head and keep my mouth shut as I walk away. "Hey, Edward," Bella calls as she goes as quickly as she can trying to catch up with me.

"You going home?" she carries on as she reaches me out of breath. I nod my head, but don't say anything to her. "Can I get a lift?"

I chuckle as I shake my head. "This is my day off, but I am here for this," I say waving my hand. "You think I am going to give up any more of my free time for you?"

Bella turns and walks away from me, which just makes me groan. "Fuck!" I yell out.

"She's really getting to you." I jump turning, seeing Mike and bob my head.

"She's so irritating," I grit out.

"Oh, I know. All I can say is sorry about you getting stuck with her. If it was any one but her, the guys would take her off your hands. Since they all hate her as much as you do, I doubt they will offer."

"I doubt that Judge Aro would allow that anyway." I pull at my hair.

"I'm going to go. I need to pick Jennifer up so..." Mike bobs his head and walks away giving me a wave.

I get a little down the road to find Bella hitch hiking. I pull in front of her, but she walks past my car with her thumb out. I push down my roof and sit up.

"Get in the fucking car!" I yell at her. She drops her thumb and gives me the middle finger.

I jump out my car and move to her, as I open my mouth to yell at her, I grip her arm turning her to me. I'm met with her tear filled eyes. She winces loudly and pulls away from me holding her side. Her breath comes out in sharp breaths that has me putting my arms around her.

"Bella, what happened? Have you seen a doctor?" I ask her.

"Yes and what the hell has this got to do with you? If you don't mind," she says weakly pushing away from me. "I have a long walk."

She starts to walk again and I move after her.

"Why aren't you catching the bus?"

"I don't have any money."

"Get in the car, I'll drive you." She stops and looks at me.

Bella just looks at me as she bites down on her lip as if she's trying hard to keep it closed. After a few minutes have passed, she walks to my car and gets in. I quickly follow.

I drive Bella and I back home, and despite the fact I spoke to her, she never spoke to me. When I pull up outside her home, she just gives me a small head nod and walks away..

Sorry for the long wait! Please have no worries, I know I'm horrible at updating, but this story will be done soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**HLAG Chapter 13**

 **EPOV**

I let out a breath as I sit at the desk. I have already gone through most of the paperwork that Bella will need to keep track of her hours doing her service. The door opens and Bella steps in.

"I didn't hear you knock," I grit out at her as she takes a seat slowly.

"What? Mike…"

I hold up my hand cutting her off. "Get out, knock on my door and wait till I say you can enter." Bella just looks at me as she closes her eyes and gets up. As she turns sharply, I hear her let out a small sound as her hand goes around her middle. She starts to limp to the door, reminding me of her injuries.

"Just sit down," I say felling a little guilty, but Bella carries on walking. By the time I have jumped up and moved to where she is, she's out the door. She knocks and as I open the door, her eyes fall on me. I gasp seeing a fresh hardness to them; one that I have only seen when I told her Alice hadn't made it home.

"Come in," I sigh out. "Why do you have to be so stubborn and stupid?" I ask as I walk away from her.

Bella doesn't reply to me, but she does sit back down. "Are you going to tell me how that happened?" I ask.

Yet again I am met with silence. "Bella, you have to talk to me." Bella grins, but shakes her head at me.

"No, I don't. These meetings are to make sure I have worked my time, and not done anything else wrong. That doesn't mean I need to talk to you," Bella signs. It's clear from the way her hands move she is pissed off.

I harden my own face. "So let me get this straight, you steal in front of my daughter, the same daughter who's not communicating at all." Bella looks at me with her eyebrows pulled together. "And you think you have the right to be mad at me?"

Bella shakes her head. "Lets just get this hour and half done with, I want you out of my sight."

I walk out of the room and head down the hall. When I get to the door, I open it. Standing there like a fool, staring straight ahead, I look to see Bella's only half way down the hall. I lean against the wall and wait for her to catch up. But yet again I am hit with a wave of guilt because it's clear she is in pain, a lot of pain. Whatever fight she got in to in jail, she didn't win.

When she gets to my side, I open the door again and she walks through. "Have you been looked over?" I ask softly and she bobs her head at me.

I open the car door and she slides in. Walking around, I get in the driver's seat.

"About the office, I am sorry. I shouldn't have let my personal feelings for you show." Bella snorts and I look at her.

"You're back to not liking me? I think you **...** " she stops talking and changes the direction of the conversation. "That doesn't matter. Nothing about me matters to you. You will never understand why I did what I did, so lets just get going. I have stuff that I would rather be doing." The whole time she talks, all I could hear was the pain behind her words.

"Bella, for this to work we have to have some sort of relationship."

"One where I can't talk to Alice who's my best friend or Jenny who needs me!" Bella yells out at me.

This time, I snort. "Jenny needs you? Why would she need you?" I hiss out at her. My feelings are truly hurt with Jenny needing anyone other than me. With Jenny missing Bella more than I think she should, I can't help but worry that her withdraw is because of not seeing Bella.

Bella and I fall into an uncomfortable silence. I keep opening my mouth to talk, but nothing seems to come out. I drive us to the diner getting two coffees and going back to the car to see Bella staring at the back exterior wall.

"That graffiti on the wall is pretty cool, don't you think?" I say trying to make conversation, as I sit on the hood of the car.

Bella looks to me and shrugs. I look back to the wall when she says nothing; it is clear someone spent a lot of time on the art. The art work on the wall makes it look like you have a view into the diner. It's really quite accurate as far as my memory goes.

"I wonder who did it?" I ask a loud. "He must have got someone from the city to come down here," I carry on as I think aloud. "I should ask for his number and see if they would do Jenny's room. I think she would like something like that."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bella mutters and I just look at it. "You will not ask them to do Jenny's room, anyway."

"You're wrong, Bella. This is amazing, so yeah, I would. Unless they killed puppies or something, I will not be persuaded not to ask them."

"It's mine," Bella grits out and my head turn sharply to her.

"You did this?" I ask. When she glares at me, and I know my voice holds more disbelief than what I was intending.

"Yes, why the hell do you think Aro's making my hours all about art?" I shake my head and look back to the wall. I snort shaking my head. This wall is too amazing and I doubt someone Bella's age would be able to come up with this sort of art.

"You almost had me, Bella. You almost made me believe you did this."

Bella rolls her eyes. "I will get you next time," she signs out as I smile that she's talking to me.

"Come on, Petal, time to get back out there," I say taking my empty cup and putting it in the trash.

Bella slams the car door closed and I give her a curious look "What now?" I ask.

"You need to stop calling me Petal," she says through her teeth.

I turn and give her a toothy grin. "Why? Does is upset you, Petal."

"I am not a fucking flower, you asshole."

"Stop swearing, Petal, you are a lady so act like it," I tell her, but keep my tone light.

"Oh poor naïve, Edward." My eyes move to a smirking Bella who slides her top body closer, so her mouth hovers over my ear. "I'm no lady. The fact that I don't wear panties should tell you that." She sits back in her seat moving her legs apart.

I shake my head and grip the steering wheel. "You know we could pass some time fucking." My head snaps around to her. "Hey, eyes on the road," she says pointing, but keeps her eyes on me. "But that would take what, three minutes for you to bust your load? Hardly worth pulling over for, so why don't I just blow you?"

"Sure, go for it," I say waving my hand to my cock, calling her bluff. "But I like a girl to take all of my ten inches and balls in, but since you have such a big mouth I don't think that will be a problem for you." Bella's face pales a little, proving my thoughts about her just spouting shit to wind me up is true.

"I don't care who's car you are in, or how well you think you know them, NEVER offer someone that because you may just find yourself in deep shit. You may come out unscratched, or dead," I reprimand her.

Bella rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. After a few minutes have passed, I can feel her eyes on the side of my face. "How is Jenny?" Even with the new softness to her voice, I have to bite my lip to stop myself from yelling that it is none of her business.

"She's still up sitting at night. She is refusing to sign, even her eating has decreased." I hear Bella gulp loudly.

"Can I talk to her?" My head, yet again, turns to her sharply and Bella closes her eyes and looks away from me.

"A simple no would have done," her voice is still soft, but is so low that I can barely hear what she said.

"No" I grit out and I turn back to the road, trying to calm myself, we have weeks of this to go, and despite my wanting to kill her I can't and she's not worth it.

"How can I prove that you can trust me?" Bella asks, I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I did. I was in your corner, but you let me down badly, and I am not ready to forgive you yet."

Bella snorts and I move my eyes to her again. "Just remember that, and know the turnabout is fair."

"What?" I ask feeling a little confused.

"If you ever learn why I did what I did, I have the right to say to you what you just said to me, that's all." The tone of her voice tells me she believes, really believes, that at some point I will ask her for forgiveness.

"Why don't you stop wasting my time with riddles, and just tell me why."

"Because I had no choice, and as for you trusting me, ha what a joke. The whole way you handled that day shows me you never trusted me, not fully. So don't expect me to trust you, after all I am the one that can-could lose everything!"

I frown as I look at her and then shake my head "I hate to break it to you, but the only one that lost something was Jenny."

Bella moves her eyes away from me and just looks out the window. "Can't you play some tunes?" She blurts out.

"No, I am working and need to hear the dispatcher in case I'm needed."

Bella opens her mouth and I know she is about to start singing, and that's not something I want to hear again. "Don't!" I yell and Bella jumps looking at me. "In the glove compartment, is my iPod put that on"

Bella chuckles, but thankfully does what I ask. Where she still sings a little, it's not as loud or annoying as she was the first time. Even with that, I am glad when I drop her off at her home. Her serving her time with me this week is done and I couldn't be happier. I head back to the station and write up my report before going back out on the streets to do a few more hours.

I arrive home just after six, to find Emmett and Rose kissing. "Hey guys, keep the PDA to a minimal. You are watching Jenny," I chime in.

After everything that went down with Bella, Jenny no longer wants to be near Alice. Since she's still refusing to stay with my mom, it left me looking for a new babysitter. Then Rose said she would watch her since she is only going to college part time.

"Chill, bro, she is outside playing," Emmett says with a grin and wink. I shake my head and walk out the back door to find it empty. As my heartbeat picks up, I pull at my hair ready to go into full panic mode. I hear a small giggle, a giggle I haven't heard in a long time.

I slowly walk up to the back of the garden. "Okay, D will be home soon, we need to have that talk," I hear Bella say and the anger fills my body; I told her to stay away.

"No, but, Jenny," Bella says as if Jenny had talked to her.

"I was wrong and he did the right thing." I look around the shed, but keep my mouth closed as I watch Jenny start to sign.

"You got hurt, he let you get hurt." Bella shakes her head at Jenny and then takes her hand into her own.

"I knew what could happen, honey." She stops talking and lets out a sigh. "He loves you, and you breaking down hurt him in here." Bella points to her heart. "Just because he's an adult, doesn't mean he doesn't make mistakes, but this time he didn't, it was me." Jenny shakes her head, but Bella keeps a hold of her hands.

"Yes Jenny, he needs you as much as you need him. Don't cut him out because you are mad at me."

She again shakes her head and pulls her hands away. "No he said he fixed it, and he didn't, he lied to me." Bella scratches her head, and seems unsure of what to say. I am about to walk around when Bella starts to talk again.

"He didn't mean in the way you took it. He meant it as in getting me away from you, he thought you were crying because I hurt you."

"You never hurt me!" Jenny signs angry.

"You're right, I won't give him time."

"I miss you. I like playing with you," Jenny says as her head drops making my heart drop too.

"I miss you too, but so does he. Why don't you talk to him, and then just maybe we could meet when he's at work or something?" Bella says hesitantly.

"You don't want to?" Jenny signs clearly hearing what I hear.

"I do, but I don't want you to lie to your dad," Bella tells her sadly.

"Just talk to him, let him in and maybe God will throw us both a bone?"

"You don't believe in God," Jenny signs, but adds in a scoff sound.

"No, I don't, but I believe in magic."

"I don't," Jenny huffs as she signs.

"If I can prove somehow that magic is real, would you speak out loud to your dad?"

I hold my breath and Jenny seems to think it over and nods. "Leave it to me," Bella says like she's deep in thought.

I take a few steps back feeling unsure of how to take that talk.

"Jenny!" I yell as if I just came into the garden.

It takes a few minutes for her to run to me. She stops and bites her lip and then lifts her hand. "Hi, I missed you," she signs to me making my heart break. I pull her in for a hug.

"I've missed you to, princess. You have no idea how much." I open my eyes and look over Jenny's shoulder to see Bella walking back into her house. I am left feeling very confused about her.

Here is another chapter! I am off this week so you will be getting more soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**HLAG chapter 14**

I walk into the community center to collect Jennifer who is at the youth group she asked to attend a few weeks ago. I am so happy she's back to signing. Her talk with Bella seemed to have done her the world of good, but left me with this uncertain feeling on what to do about their growing friendship. Until I work it all out in my head, I am turning a blind eye to their frequent meetings at the back of the garden.

"Hi, I am here to pick up Jennifer Cullen," I say to the woman at the desk.

She looks down at the paper on her table. "She's in the art class, last door down the hall," she says and pointing to where the hallway is.

"Thank you," I say over my shoulder as I start to make my way down there.

As I get near the door, I can start to make out talking, and a mix of voices. "No, the elbow needs to be higher, child," comes a snooty voice, which is quietly followed by laughing. "Imagine you are in a field with flowers and fluffy bunnies," the odd voice says. It must belong to the art teacher. I shake my head knowing they must have got one of the wackiest art teachers.

I peak in the door window seeing the kids at the tables with a woman walking round them. She bends down looking at the drawings. "This is good, I can feel the cat's meow." Her hand comes out in front of her and does a claw movement. I have to move back and cover my mouth to stop the laugh that's trying to burst out. Once I have composed myself, I look back in. My eyes hone in on Jennifer who has a large smile on her face as she looks to the art teacher.

I look to the teacher to see she still has her back to me. She has her hair up in a bun with what looks like chopsticks sticking out holding it in place and a scarf that she's using as a hair band. My eyes move down her body to see she has a larger see through top over a cami, that seems to wave as she moves, and then the outfit is finished off with black jeans and army boot's. I tilt my head as I look at the unlikely shoe choice to wear. I feel someone looking at me and my eyes meet deep brown ones. Slowly the face of the eyes comes into focus and I swallow as I see Bella there biting her lip. She looks away from me as I watch her.

"Sorry everyone, we've run out of time," she says in her normal voice as she turns to them.

"Oh, can't we stay just a little longer?" A young boy whines out.

"Sorry, we went past our time already. I should have gotten you all to clean up with me, but now I'll have to do it all alone, poor me." The kids all keep their frowns in place.

"Come on, you will all be back next week, right?"

"Yes!" They all cheer as they stand up.

Bella waves as the kids all leave. "Sorry, you should have knocked," Bella says as she turns her back to me, as she starts to clean.

"Where is the art teacher?" I ask.

Bella shrugs. "Don't know, they told me this was where I was to go and then left me to it." I sigh, but my arm gets tugged and I look down to see an upset Jennifer.

"Please let me stay in this class, I love it," she signs to me with a sad face. I give her a smile hoping to calm her a little.

"Bella." I turn to the voice of the woman that just walked in. She looks at me and drops her hand that was holding out a paper.

"Sorry, I didn't know that someone was still here, I am Annabella," she says holding out her hand.

"Edward and this is Jennifer" we shake hands, and where I can still hear Bella cleaning up, my eyes stay on Annabella.

"Is there a problem that I can help you with? Bella is just a helper, she's not staff," she carries on as her eyes move between Bella and I.

"It's fine Anna. This is Edward Cullen. He's the police man that has to over see my hours," Bella informs her as she stands next to us.

"How come Bella is in this class alone?" I inquire still finding it odd.

"The art teacher we had, dropped out at the last minute. I was going to cancel this class till this young lady walked in, and I knew she could handle and teach this class alone." There is an undertone to Annabella's voice that's almost as if she's warning me not to fuck with her.

I hum as my eyebrows pull together. "You really need to see this girl's art work, she is amazing," Annabella tells me. "And don't worry, I drop in at random times. She always has the class in good order, and I make sure she does her time," she snips out at me as she passes Bella's time sheet.

"Good to know," I say in just as snippy of a tone.

She hums and turns from me. "Bella, I have a few odd jobs to do, just close this door when you are done. Remember to sign yourself out." Without waiting for Bella to respond, Annabella walks out of the room.

I let out a long breath and look down at Jennifer who stands beside me so quiet, I could forget she was even here. "We should go. Does Jennifer need anything for class next week." As I speak, I hear gasps, but as my eyes are on Bella, I see she's in shock, but there seems to be another feeling there; I am just not sure what it is.

"Just her." The words come out of her mouth in a gulp and I give her a nod before taking Jennifer's hand as we walk out.

HLAG~

"Can I really stay in Bella's class?" Jennifer asks me when we sit down for dinner. I was wondering how long it would take her to ask, but I never imaged that it would take almost two and a half hours.

"Yes," I say as I take a bite of dinner. "But if she smokes, swears, drinks, does anything that's not right or feels wrong to you, you need to tell me right away, Jenny," I say pointedly as I look into her eyes so she knows I am not kidding around.

"I will," she signs and then quickly cross her heart. I give her a wink and smile.

"How about tomorrow we hit the city and you can spend some of your allowance?" Jennifer's eyes light up right away and she bobs her head digging into her dinner.

"How do you feel about going to my mom's for dinner tomorrow too?" I have my head down, but look at her through my eye lashes. She seems to think it over before giving me the sign for yes. Even though she has a smile on her face, I can see the worry in her eyes. I am sure it is more than eating my mom's cooking that she's worried about.

Once Jennifer is in bed, I call my parents to let them know we are coming for dinner. I also gently hint that I would like this one to be drama free.

HGAL~

Jennifer and I have been in the city for over two hours, but she is yet to spend any of her money. "So where else do want to try?" I ask running out of places I can take her.

Jennifer looks around and her eyes go to some people passing with rolled up pictures. Her eyes dart around the place quickly.

"Do you want to get a street picture done?" I ask. With some hope that she would like my idea to get someone to paint a picture, I think that maybe we could get something painted on her bedroom wall.

Jennifer's head bobs as she looks up at me. "This way," I say as I pull her a little, heading to where they usually are.

We have to go down a few streets then some side streets before getting to the place most street artists gather. "So what would you like?" By the time I have spoken, Jennifer is pulling me along with her. I chuckle gently as we head over to someone doing graffiti art.

"What colors would you like?" A voice I know says. My eyes move up to see Bella standing there looking to the person she just spoke to.

"Red, purple?!" The woman replies and Bella nods. She starts to use spray cans.

I frown a little as she places a pot lid on the paper, but as my eyes move to the woman, she seems happy and amazed. When I look back to Bella, she has removed one of the lids and I swallow clearly seeing a plant. I stand there with my mouth on the ground. When she sprays more paint, I want to yell at her to stop! She's going to ruin it, but thankfully the words get stuck in my mouth. With the aid of paper, she turns the new paint area into mountains. "Huoly shit," I say as the picture comes to completion, it is amazing.

"How's this, ma'am?" Bella says holding the picture up for the woman to see. She smiles happily and Bella rolls it up putting some tape on it to keep it closed. As Bella hands the woman her new picture, the woman hands her ten dollars. Bella places it in her pocket with a smile.

"Hi, Jenny, D," she says as her eyes go between us. "Are you wanting a picture, Jenny?" Jenny bobs her head and Bella smiles at her.

"The one you told me about in class?" Again Jennifer bobs her head and Bella gets to work.

I watched her more closely, but again I find myself stumped at how she can do such elaborate pictures. Jenny's picture is of plants with Chicago's skyline overlapping; it really is amazing. Bella hands Jennifer her picture and Jennifer hands her some money.

"No, I told you I would make you one. You keep your money," Bella says kindly to Jennifer.

"Bella, please take it. Your picture is amazing and worth it!" I say as I finally find my voice.

Bella shakes her head and Jennifer starts to pull at my arm. "Can Bella do a painting of Narnia, and Aslan in my room?" I swallow and look at Bella who stands there in shock. Again I feel my arm been pulled so my eyes move to Jennifer. "Please?" she signs the word then places her hands together as if she is praying.

"I'll speak to Bella, she has a lot going on," I say trying not to write this idea off right away.

Jennifer pouts, but nods in understanding. "But for now, we need to go. You still have money to spend and my mom is expecting us in a few hours." Jennifer just huffs and I pull my hair.

"You should take her to the pet store, get that kitten you wanted." Jennifer's whole face lights up and she looks at me as she bounces up and down.

"Fine," I say giving Bella a look to say thanks, but really I would have bought Jennifer anything after that smile. "But you need to help take care of it," I tell her and just clasp her hand as she nods quickly.

"Bella," I say throwing down a twenty and quickly walk away with Jennifer. I just get to the corner when I hear her yell, "Thank you, D!"

I snort, but feel really good today. "No problem, Petal!" I yell back as I look over my shoulder giving her a smile.

As Jennifer and I walk to the pet store, my mind seems to be on what just went down with Bella. She seemed so relaxed and not her usual bitchy self. I wonder if it had anything to do with the art? That could be why Judge Aro gives her the art work, he may have already known that was a good healthy outlet for her.

I feel a pull and look down at Jennifer as she looks at me with worry. "What's wrong, honey?" I ask.

"We just passed the pet store," she signs and then points to the store.

I chuckle and tilt my head. "Sorry, my mind must have wondered."

Jennifer nods and looks a little confused at my statement, but doesn't ask me anything more. We walk in to the pet store and after an hour, we walk back out with not just one kitten but two. They were brother and sister and Jennifer didn't want them to be separated. The shop keeper helped us make sure we had everything they would need and also gave me a list of vets in my area.

Jennifer sits in my car, hugs and strokes them as I drive to my mom's. As I watch her from the corner of my eye, I know this has been a good buy.


	15. Chapter 15

**HLAG chapter 15**

I am in the lunch room at the station, still thinking over whether to ask Bella to paint Jennifer's room or not. It's clear Bella is an amazing artist, second best I have seen. For me the top spot still belongs to the person who painted the picture on the wall at the diner.

I let out a sigh knowing I am still not any closer to making up my mind. There are so many pro's and con's.

"Isabella is here for her appointment," Sasha says making me jump a little out of my inner thoughts.

I pick up my coffee walking out of the lunch room. When I get to the office, Bella is sitting outside reading.

"Bella," I say announcing my arrival since she hadn't looked up.

"Edward," she sighs out in reply, as she stands and follows me into the room.

"Your hour sheet?" I ask as I hold my hand out for it.

"Slow down big boy, you're meant to ask me how my week went and all that shit first." I keep looking at her with my hand out. After a huff, she places the paper in my hand. "You're no fun."

I just smirk at her. "I am loads of fun, Petal." I wink at the end and she raises her eyebrow at me, as if she's challenging me.

I look over her sheet seeing she's done all her time. Even more surprisingly, she has raving reviews from everyone she has worked for.

"Things seem to be going well," I say as I look at her, seeing she now has her bitch brow in place.

"You don't seem to believe in me very much," she snaps out, as if me believing in her made a difference.

"You have given me reasons to doubt you," I remind her and she eye balls me.

"Can we get going? I have loads of homework that's due on Monday!"

I bob my head as I stand. "Why is it not done yet?" I inquire out at her.

"Because I have had a shit ton to do!" The snap to her voice tells me there is no way she is going to tell me anything.

"Let's go," I chip out as I stand.

As I walk down the hallway, I turn my head so I can look over my shoulder. I am hit with some worry and sadness over the fact Bella still appears to be walking with a little limp.

When Bella gets in to the car she goes right into the glove box getting out my iPod and puts the earbuds in her ears.

"Thought every teen-aged child had one of them," I say as I slam my door closed. She didn't even ask to use it, she just assumed I would allow her this privilege.

"Why would I need one? When I'm at home I can play my music as loud as I want, the same goes for the truck. Now if you would just play some good tunes, I wouldn't need it in here."

I let out a hum as I start to drive. I head toward the store to check on Bella's painting. I want to make sure she is really working and not just sitting on her ass daydreaming.

As I pull up, Bella snorts, but I ignore her and get out of the car.

I walk around the car and to the wall. I frown a little not getting what she's drawn, but she does seem to have made a good start on it.

"What are you drawing?" I ask as I pull out of the parking lot.

"Nothing." I give her a side glance and she looks at me as if I am stupid.

"It's a painting, graffiti, whatever you want to call it, and you'll just have to wait," Bella bitches out at me.

"Why do you always have a stick up your ass?" I grit out. This girl has one bad attitude.

"You think I have a stick up my ass because I won't tell you what I am doing?" The bitch tone is even clearer in her voice this time.

"No. Have you ever heard it's not what you say, but how you say it?" I ask her as I turn my head taking a quick look at her.

"Eyes on the freaking road! And yes, I have heard that. You may want to try it!" Bella yells out as she narrows her eyes at me.

"Me? You're saying I am the one with the attitude?!" I yell back at her

"Yeah!"

"You're such a bitch!" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. Bella just turns her head from me and I let out a groan in frustration. I know I need to stop allowing her to get to me like this, but she gets under my skin and lights a fire in me like no one ever has before.

"I'm sorry," I say after a few minutes of silence. Bella just hums back to me making me swallow.

"Bella," I say softly as I tap her arm hoping to get her to turn and look at me. I tap her arm again making her huff, but she turns her head a little and looks at me from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry." She nods at me and then shakes her head.

"It's fine, don't worry your pretty head over it."

I let out a soft breath, but I know this still isn't okay, that vibe-the cold distant one, is back again.

I look at the time to see we are only half way through our time together, but I know there's no way I can keep this up for another half hour. I would rather have her attitude than this coldness.

"How about we call it a night," I say and Bella moves her eyes to me. She slowly turns her head as her eyes stay on my face.

"No, I am doing my time," Bella says through her teeth.

"I will note it down, I just want to make up my words to you."

"I told you, its fine. You're not the first to call me a bitch and I don't think you'll be the last. Just so you know, I have been called worse," Bella announces and then looks away from me as she crosses her arms.

"Bella, this isn't working," I say pulling the car onto the side of the road.

"Yeah, don't worry, I know it's my fault." There seems to be something more than hate behind Bella's words.

"Tell me what you feel, what's wrong with us?" I ask needing to hear if she's just going to dump the blame on me.

Bella shakes her head and then looks at me. "You don't know me. Humans are so strange, they complain when someone judges them. But we all do, we judge others and then our eyes seem to support what we believe. So really no one has a chance to show anyone who they really are. You never met me, yet you took that few minutes with me and your mom in the stables and made your mind up about me. Sure you got her side of why I am the devil's spawn, but yet you never asked for mine." I go to jump in, but Bella smiles and shakes her head.

"You're about to say you gave me a chance, but did you? You still never asked me how it felt to have her treat me as if I had the plague, that I was corrupting Alice. You never asked me without judgment what happened the night Alice got drunk. You never questioned the fact that I stole. Factually, I would more than likely not tell you anyway. I know I have an attitude problem, but that attitude has kept my ass safe." Bella stops and close her eyes.

"You never see the beauty of the world if you don't take off those rose colored glasses that you wear when you first look and see nothing..." Bella stops and I am a little surprised when she starts talking again, her speech has changed direction.

"I'm sorry if I was short with you, all I can say is that's not the way I meant it." Bella snorts.

"Just say it -me- that's what's wrong us-this." Bella gives me a weak smile and then looks out the window. Before I can speak, she is humming softly, which I find I am glad. I am not quite sure what I could have said in response to her.

I start the car again and drive, my mind seems to drift as I drive on autopilot. I think about all the times I have been in Bella's presence. The first image is the one she brought up at the stables, with that is also her and Jennifer's first interaction. I am a little stunned as I look back seeing that they clicked from the very first moment they met.

As each new image passes through my brain, I am ashamed as I'm realizing that she's right, more often than not I haven't really given her a chance. I am not sure if it was the whole stealing, which I must admit I am still mad over, or that I just never expected her to be a better person than what my mom painted. The only thing that is clear, is how Jennifer is talking with her, and for some unknown reason, Bella is able to reach her on a level that I can't. For that reason alone, I need to forgive her and give her a fair chance.

"Jennifer wants to know if you can paint her room," I ask hoping I sound sincere in my wording.

"What?" Bella says in an almost stutter.

"Jenny's room, will you paint a Narnia and Aslan for her?" Bella pulls her eyebrows together and I turn my head looking at her.

"Eyes! Road!" she yells and I shake my head and chuckle.

"What is with you and needing me to keep my eyes on the road all the time?"

"You're driving, that's where they are meant to be you jackass! And yeah, I'll do her room. I'll come by tomorrow just to have a feel of her room lay out."

I smile and bob my head at her. "Sounds good, but lets do it when she's at school." Bella looks back at me.

"Okay." I pick up on the sadness in her voice right away.

"Baby steps, Bella. Lets get to know one another, clean slate," I say only turning my eye to her.

"We tried that remember?"

"I know, but I think we both didn't really give the other the chances we should have. Lets just try and come to some sort of friendship." Bella just looks at me with an unreadable look.

"Why? In ten weeks you will be done with me, and you won't have to see me again."

"No, this is a small town and you live just behind me. Besides, my daughter seems very attached to you, so lets do it for her? I would like to be friends with the people that she is closest to."

Bella bites her lip and right away starts to fidget. "You're saying if we become friends, I can spend time with Jenny?"

"No! Well, not like that. We don't need to be friends for that, but I would like to know you and be able to spend time in your company, so lets just take these next ten weeks and build our bridges?"

Bella lets out a small breath and then looks at me nodding her head.

"Okay, agreed."

I give her a smile back and have a giddier feeling inside that just maybe this can work out between us.

The rest of our time is a lot smoother and I find her humming and even her singing doesn't get to me the way it did the time I first arrested her.

~N~

"Judge Aro can see you now," the court clerk says in a monotone.

I walk in to Aro's office seeing he is smiling with his hand out at the seat across from his. I move slowly to it sitting down.

"How has the first three weeks gone?" Aro asks as he pours some coffee in two cups.

"There have been some bumps, but I think we've worked them out," I say telling the truth.

"Good," Aro smiles as he pushes one of the cups toward me.

"Bella is such an amazing artist, don't you think?" I take a deep breath and nod my head at him.

"Yes, I believe she would do well if she applied herself."

Aro chuckles a little at me, but keeps the weird smile on his face.

"How is Alice?" I frown a little over his change of topic.

"She's fine?" I question feeling a little unsettled.

"I had a sister once, I always thought she was, fine." I swallow over the way he says the word fine. "Turned out she was far from it. Sometimes we don't want to see what's staring us in the face because then we have to face it. Sometimes, just maybe, our family is not as fine as we want them to be."

I just keep looking at him. "Just watch her more closely, and see who your sister is. See who's helping whom out."

Aro again switches the topic back to Bella. It's not till after I have left, when I'm going through what he said, and I still feel very uncomfortable. I find I never asked how his sister is now, but from his words, I don't think I would have liked the answer.


	16. Chapter 16

**HLAG CHAPTER 16**

"What kind of Christmas tree should we get?" I ask Jennifer as we make our way around Walmart. "We'll need to decide soon," I carry on when she doesn't say anything.

Just as I go to speak, a loud voice I know well, that can be heard for miles away. "A hundred dollars?! Are these pills made from freaking gold?" I sigh and look down at Jennifer who smiles brightly at me.

"Bella's here," she signs and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Really? How can you tell?" Jennifer snorts, but runs off toward where Bella can still be heard moaning.

"You know, I wouldn't mind paying this much if they made any difference." Bella mutters just as we get to where she is.

"Do you need anything else dear?" I hear the pharmacist say softly.

"God no, I would need to give you a kidney for that." The pharmacist barks out a laugh as he hands Bella her pills.

"Bella, take a look into this, it would save you money in the long run." Bella hums, but takes the paper work from him.

Bella turns around and Jennifer runs to her, hugging her. "Hey girly, what are you doing here?" Bella asks as she places a soft kiss on Jennifer's head.

"D," she carries on with a head nod as she looks up at me.

"Petal," I reply with a smirk, making her narrow her eyes at me.

"We are here to get food and Christmas decorations. What kind of tree should we get?" Jennifer signs quickly, so quickly that I was just able to keep up with her.

"Oh wow, I love to get food, and buying the Christmas decorations means you'll be putting your tree up soon?" Bella asks looking my way.

"The first of the month!" Bella nods her head at me and looks back at Jennifer.

"As for a tree, when I was little, I loved the real ones." Jennifer frowns a little as she looks at her.

"What about now? What kind of tree are you putting up?"

"I'm not putting any tree up. I'm a little too old for that." Where Bella's voice is soft, and sounds carefree, there is sadness.

"What?" Jennifer asks looking shocked.

"I just, it's ... just..." Bella shakes her head and stops talking. "I have my reason's, but don't worry, I'll come and look at yours."

"Yes you can do that, you can come and spend Christmas with us too, can't she?" Jennifer signs without looking at me.

"Well..." I say pulling my hair, unsure of how the hell I'll get out of this one. Before I can mutter another word, Bella snorts making me look at her.

"I don't think your Papa Carlisle has enough Valium to dope up your Granny Esme for that, but thank you for asking."

Jennifer drops her head and looks upset. "Hey, why don't we arrange some time that day where we can meet and play in the snow?" Bella says trying to pacify Jennifer.

"I would like that, but I'd still rather spend the day with you," Jennifer signs to Bella, seemingly to break Bella's heart as well as my own.

"So would I ... " Bella sighs a little, but shakes it off as she places a smile on her face. "Come on, I need to get some stuff before it gets too busy in here."

As Bella starts to walk, Jennifer slides her hand in to her's, and straight away Bella smiles down at her, before launching in to conversation. My heart seems to stop and then start a lot faster at not only Jennifer's large smile, but Bella's too. Never have I seen her smile like this before, it lights up her whole face, and I'm yet again stunned at just how beautiful Bella is.

"Bella, put your stuff in the cart," I say for the third time. I don't get why Bella would rather juggle all of her stuff than just place them in my cart.

When she fails to do it, I move to her, intending to take her stuff, but when my hand touches her, I get a spark off of her.

"Hey!" Bella yells. "No need to shock me," she says along with a glare. "Jesus," she huffs out as she puts her mound of stuff in the cart. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," I harp out making her roll her eyes at me.

"I will be finished with the art work at the store so I can start that..." Bella stops and her eyes flash to Jennifer. "That other project."

"Okay, just let me know what you need or get what you need and I'll reimburse you." Bella turns to look at me, and then nods her head at me.

"What are you two talking about?" Jennifer signs as she stands in front of the cart.

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know," I reply, making her give me a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that's why I asked!" I narrow my eyes at Jennifer and then look to Bella.

"That's you!" I say pointing at Jennifer, which only makes Bella snort.

"You are the one that asked-stated that comment," Bella says then bites her lip looking at me. I swallow as I get caught in her playful mood.

I chuckle shaking my head again. "You are lucky you're cute," I say as I turn back to Jennifer.

"Do you have everything, Bella?" I ask knowing I am done.

"Er..." she looks through her side of the cart. "Yup, I got everything."

When we get to the check-out Bella puts her stuff up first and pays for it.

"Well, Jenny, D, thank you for letting me shop with you guys." She gives us a wave and starts to walk away. My eyes go to Jennifer who's looking on sadly.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, before going home?" Bella stops walking and slowly turns to face me.

Bella bites her lip and looks to the ground. "I would love to, but I only brought money for the medicine and food." Even with her head down, I can see she is blushing with embarrassment.

"When someone asks you for lunch, they are the one paying," I tell her, but Jennifer runs to her, pulling her back to us. I take her bags putting them back in the cart and then start to pack my own shopping.

"I'll pay you back," Bella whispers as she starts to help.

"No need," I tell her and she looks at me. My eyes go to hers and I see they are filled with such sadness and hurt that my mind starts to wonder if it has always been there. "Let me do this." Bella closes her eyes, but nods.

Once I found out Bella had taken the bus here, I pack my car with her and my own shopping. I then drive the three of us to a café, and sit chatting as we eat lunch, and I find I enjoy Bella's company a lot more than I thought I would.

~HLG~

I move to the door when there is a knock, knowing it will be Bella.

"Hey," I say softly as I move out the way for her to come in. I walk her upstairs to Jennifer's room. Standing at the door I watch as she moves around the mostly empty room and starts to take photos.

"The room's quite spacey," she hums out. "Do you want something on each of the walls?"

I frown as I start to pull my hair. "I'm not really good at this, but I more than anything want it to look good, so whatever you think."

Bella bobs her head and starts taking more photos. "Does Jenny have any sensitivity to light?"

"Er... no?" I stutter out unsure of what or why she is asking such a thing.

"Okay, I have a plan and I already have some paint, so I can get started after I get into crap clothes. It will take about twenty hours to do this, which is three to four days. She can't sleep in here with the paint fumes ... so can I start?" I just bob my head at her.

"She can sleep in my room."

"Are you telling her what I'm doing?" My head snaps around to Bella and I think she expects me to say no.

"Yes, I'm telling her. It's not like she wouldn't see you." Bella just nods and walks toward me.

"I'll be back soon."

I stand where I am and watch her go. I shake my head not understanding that even after working most of our shit out, she still gets under my skin.

Like she said, Bella was back carrying a load of paint. She gets to work right away covering all of Jennifer's stuff up and then starts to give the walls a white coat of paint. It was dinner time when she was done, and despite me asking her to stay, she made excuses to leave. I walked her out, telling her I was working tomorrow and I wouldn't be home till night time, but Rose would be here to babysit Jenny. She just nods and walks out.

~HLG~

"It's dead today," Mike says and I hum in agreement. We are just over half way through our shift, but so far there has only been a hand full of calls. I turn my car around going toward the store.

"You want to go shopping?" Mike asks and I shake my head at him.

"No, Bella said she finished her painting, so I thought I should check it out." Mike snorts and I give him a side glance.

"She more than likely drew a big dick or something crude on the side of the building." Mike's voice is snippy, making me frown a little over why he hates her as much as he does. As far as I have seen, she doesn't seem to go out of her way to wind him up. If he is there to arrest her, then yes, she can be a bitch, but not enough to earn this much hate.

"What's your and Bella's history?" I ask him

"What's that bitch told you?"

"Nothing, just asking what's with all the hate." Mike rolls his eyes at me.

"She's a waist of space and that smart mouth of her's makes me want to shove something in it to gag her."

"What the fuck, Mike!? She's ... fucking eighteen!" I yell out at him, stunned he would say something like that.

"Yeah, and maybe if I fuck her like the slut she is, then she'd show me some fucking respect."

I grip the steering wheel as the feeling of anger over rides everything else.

"You touch her like that, I will find you and kill you painfully," I hiss out making him chuckle.

"Look man, I know you want to fuck her badly, but let's not let her get in between us." I stop the car and just look at him.

"I don't want to fuck her." Mike gives me a, _yeah sure_ , look.

"I don't!" I yell out at him.

"If you didn't, then she wouldn't be under your skin so much. Now can we see this wall and get back to the station? There's some paperwork I could be doing."

I shake off what Mike says as I get out of the car. I walk around to the back wall and feel all the air leave my body. "Fuck, she did do the painting at the diner," I say out loud.

I am stunned and taken-a-back at the art this girl can do. "It's amazing, right? Who would have thought the town's low life could do something as beautiful as this." I turn and look to who had spoken. I feel my mouth open to argue that Bella's not a low life, but I keep my mouth shut.

The drive to the station is thankfully quiet. Even without any interruptions, I still only get a little of my paperwork done. My mind seems to stay on what Mike said about Bella.

I arrive home still feeling uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

"You are a lying bitch and I want you out of my son's home!" My mom yells as I open my front door.

"Fuck you, you old hag! Rose, tell Edward to call me when he comes in!" Bella yells back as I run to the back door where the yelling is coming from.

"Oh, he will not want to speak to you again after I tell him what you said! And don't worry about your things, we'll throw them in the dumpster, which happens to be where you belong!" My mom snaps out.

"Hey!" I call out looking at my mom who is in Bella face. My eyes move from them, landing on Rose who's holding a crying Jenny.

"Sorry son, I'm just trying to get this piece of trash out of your home." The words that are coming out of my mom's mouth are sickly sweet which makes me frown at her. I don't know who this woman is.

"I am trying to leave," Bella grits out to my mom. Her head turns to look Jennifer's way and I see her eyes soften, and almost longing come in to them.

"This is not on you, and you are still my friend no matter what, I love you, Jennifer." There's no mistake in knowing that Bella means what she says. Her words are so heartfelt that they tug at my heart.

My eyes move to Rose in hope she can tell me what's going on, but before I can open my mouth, a loud slap can be heard. "Stay away from my granddaughter."

"Mom!" I say pulling her away from Bella. "Bella, let me see," I say as I edge my hand up to take away her hand that's on her face.

"I'm fine," Bella says taking a step away from me. She drops her hand and I see a hand print my mom has left on her face. "Later," Bella mumbles as she bolts away from me and out of my house.

"What the hell, Mom!?" I say turning to her.

"Oh, she deserved it," My mom says like it's no big deal she just slapped a teenaged girl in the face hard enough to leave a mark.

"I should arrest you!" I grit out at her.

"She lied! She stood there and told Rose to call you because Jennifer spoke to her!" My head turns and I look at Jennifer.

"I asked Jennifer and she told me she didn't speak not that I think she would. I mean, you'd be the first or me, or at least Rose, not that slut."

I don't speak to my mom as I walk to Rose and take Jennifer from her. I walk out of the room with Jennifer in my arms.

"Hey, baby," I say as I hold her to me. "I am so sorry you had to see that," I say as I kiss her head.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask, but I have to tilt Jennifer's head up so she is looking at me. My head is about to explode with curses toward both my mom and Bella for making Jennifer look so terrified.

Jennifer jumps out of my arms, to my desk. I watch as she scribbles something down on the paper pad and then hands it to me. I set the paper down and pick her up placing her on my knee.

 _I didn't mean to lie, but Esme scares me. I was having a good time, Bella let me help paint. I didn't mean to speak to her, it just came out. I am sorry, please don't make me leave._

I feel my heart race as I reread her words "Why, why would I make you leave just for speaking, Jenny?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Bella said you would be happy that I spoke. She told me you loved me," Jennifer signs to me. "She told Rose, and Rose was so happy and agreed to call, but then your mom started to yell. She made Bella leave, she hurt Bella, it's my fault for talking, they were right." I frown at her.

"Who was right?" I ask her, but she shakes her head at me.

"Does Bella know?" I ask slowly.

"Maybe, she knows a lot of stuff about me. I like telling her about me, I want Bella," Jennifer signs as she begins to sob.

"I'll go and see if I can get her to come back," I say knowing not only do I need to do this for Jennifer, but I need to apologize for what my mom did.

I am so sorry I have become such a slacker! I will do my very best to post more often.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I leave Jennifer on my bed and stomp back down the stairs. "Rose," I say softly as I glance at my kitchen knowing where my mom is. "What happened?"

Rose fidgets a little. "Just tell me from your point of view, Rose."

Rose takes a deep breath. "Bella was painting in Jenny's room, and Jenny wanted to help. Bella got her some old clothes, and they were having fun. I swear I was looking in on them every twenty so minutes, but they seem to be in their own little world. Esme arrived and asked where Jenny was, and I told her she was upstairs with Bella. Esme about lost it and told me right away Bella wasn't allowed here. I told her you knew she was painting a picture in Jenny's room and she walked away. Bella and Jenny at that point came down and they were smiling, and Bella asked me to call you saying that Jenny had spoken and they wanted to talk to you. Before I could, Esme started yelling, and things just got nuts." I rub my face and nod at her.

"I'm sorry. Can you stay for a bit I need to speak to Bella." Rose looks to the kitchen. "Don't worry, she's leaving." Rose gulps loudly, but nods in understanding.

I take a deep breath before walking in to the kitchen. All my anger melts as I see my mom standing there crying.

"I'm sorry. I know I let that get out of hand, but that girl just doesn't know when to stop."

"Mom, I need you to leave," I say quietly not looking at her.

"What? Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Mom, I love you, but the way you handled tonight was wrong. You had no right, no right to throw Bella out of my home," I tell her simply.

"But she lied about Jenny, she uses that girl to get to you," my mom pleads with me.

"No, she's not. Jenny told me that she did speak to Bella." My mom shakes her head the whole time I'm speaking.

"I asked her and she told me she didn't speak," she argues making me sigh as I rub my face.

"You scare her, Mom, I don't know why, but you do." My mom looks at me in shock.

"That's Bella, she's turned her against me like she's done with Alice." I shake my head at her.

"Think you're doing a good job alone. Just go, Mom, let me sort this all out," I plead with her.

"You're really throwing me, your mother, out?" There is a new anger to her voice. She even crosses her arms as her lips form a hard line.

"Mom, just go," I repeat. Her face softens and she gives me sad eyes. After a few minutes have passed, she picks up her jacket and bag from the chair.

"You are going to have to do a lot of making up for this, Edward. Mark my words, that girl will be the reason you lose Jenny." She turns, walking away and I let out a sigh.

I use the back garden to get to Bella's. I knock on the back door hoping she will answer.

I look in the kitchen window seeing no sign of life. I press down on the handle and the back door slowly opens.

"Bella!" I call out as I walk in. "Bella!" I call again walking further into the house. I get to the living room which is empty so I make my way to the hall. I tilt my head looking up the stair case. "BELLA!" I yell.

I hear a thumping noise that makes me jump a little and I move away from the stairs and head down the hall more. The thump sounds again when I am standing outside a door. I knock on it as I open it.

"Bell..." her name comes to an abrupt stop when my eyes land on a man who is lying on a hospital bed.

"Sorry," I say frowning. "I was looking for Bella," I carry on.

"Come-in-" I frown at the muttered words that come out of the man's mouth. He waves his left hand at me, beckoning me to come in.

"Hi," I say. "I'm Edward, I live over the fence."

"I know," he sighs weakly as he mutters some simpler words. "I'm Char-lie, Bella's dad."

I bob my head at him while taking in a large breath, this feels a little surreal.

"Sh-she's a good girl," he slurs. I am grateful he is speaking slow enough for me to understand him. His words are very muddled, but since one side of his face is droopy, it makes sense. I would assume he's had a stroke.

"Good girl, just angry," he says as his emotions fill his face. "My fault," he carries on as a tear falls from his eyes. "Can't be there to help her."

"Dad," I hear Bella calling. "Who are you talking ... Edward!" Bella says as she walks right into the room. "What are you doing in here?" she asks as she looks a mix of anger and sadness.

"I came to tell you I am sorry," I tell her as I scan her face. I wince seeing the large bruise that's covering her cheek.

"You need to put ice on that," I tell her as I move to her.

"It's fine, I am fine," she says walking away from me. "I need to help my dad with his exercises," she says as if she's dismissing me.

Charlie mutters something and I just look at him as Bella moves to him. "You're doing your exercises." He chuckles a little and bobs his head as he says something else.

"If he wants to talk then he can do it here," Bella says as she moves sitting on her dad's bed.

"Right arm first," she says. "I can't look at you so you need to either move to the other side of the bed or talk to my back."

I sigh, but move around the bed. My eyes land on Bella who is rubbing Charlie's arm. "I can't stay, Jennifer's upset, she ... " I stop talking and Bella's eyes drift to the corner as she starts to move Charlie's arm.

"I'm sorry. I should have just left when I saw your mom was there." I shake my head knowing well enough this is on my mom.

"No, I asked you to do something, my mom had no right. Jenny told me she did speak to you." I stop talking and start to pull at my hair.

Charlie mutters something and Bella glares at him. "You need to do this, Dad." Charlie shakes his head.

"Sue can do it, deal with Jennifer." I am grateful that he signs his words this time so I can make out what he is saying. Bella looks at him and I know she is trying to think of another excuse to say no.

"I will later, I don't want to deal with Esme again."

"I sent her home," I tell them quickly.

"Go with him, Bella." This time the voice doesn't come from Charlie, but the door. I turn to see Sue standing there.

"You better do your exercises, no slacking off," Bella says as she stands. "I'll be back soon." She leans over kissing his head. "Love you," she whispers, but I can still hear her voice.

"Let's go," she says looking at me. I follow Bella out of the room. She only stops when we get to the kitchen and she washes her hand.

"I can't stay to long. I have some shit to do," Bella says without looking at me.

"Okay," I say unsure why she's speaking so harshly to me.

Bella moves away from the sink and walks out of the house. Just when we get to my home, I pull her arm so I can look at her.

"I know you're upset and you have every right to be, but can we fix this before going in there?"

My eyes seem to dance between her eyes and the mark on her face. "You can't take him away from us. I am looking after him," Bella blurts out and I tilt my head at her.

"What? I am not going to have him taken away from you. This is about telling you I am sorry and that I need your help. Jenny is crying and begging me to get you back."

Bella just looks at me for a few second before bolting through my house. Following quickly to the living room, I see Jennifer is hugging Bella and it takes me back a little over seeing the caring side of Bella.

"I don't know why you look so surprised, she does amazing with her father," Rose says and I turn to look at her. "What, she does."

"How do you know?" I ask as I watch Bella whisper softly to Jennifer.

"I've been there a few times, even Emmett's been with me when I have fixed her car. Besides, Jasper drops by too. He keeps bragging about how good she is with her dad and what a big old softy she is. She is only like that with people she really cares about. Even Alice could have told you that."

"Then why does everyone else say she's the devil's spawn?" Rose chuckles a little.

"Because, it's easier to blame the new girl than their own kids. Look at what happened when Alice got drunk." My head snaps around to Rose.

"Bella took her to that party." Rose shakes her head at me.

"No, Alice went to a party after swearing to Bella she wouldn't. Hours later, she called Bella drunk, and that girl," she says pointing at Bella. "Ran four blocks to the party because her car wouldn't start. She couldn't get a hold of Jasper, or me. Jasper just happened to be driving, and took her the rest of the way. Bella distracted you so Alice could get in his car and not get into trouble. I had found the voice mail and woke Emmett up to get him to take me to your parents' home. We arrived just as Jasper was carrying Alice's drunken ass in."

"Why the hell didn't she say anything?" I ask harshly.

"Would you have listened? Jasper and I told your parents what happened, but they only heard what they wanted to, and keep it as it was all Bella's doing."

"Why didn't she call Emmett? Why didn't he tell me?" I ask and Rose shrugs.

"Emmett only met her a few times. It was that night Emmett started to see what Alice, Jasper and I had been saying. Hell, I think he was still unsure till he watched her these past weeks with Jenny. You can't see that," again she points at Jennifer and Bella. "And see someone who is so bad." I look at Bella as she runs her fingers through Jennifer's hair. I'm happy to see Jennifer looking much happier then when I first arrived home tonight.

"Edward, I think something happened, something bad, to Bella, that's why Jennifer clings to her. She sees that Bella can relate and understand her."

I feel the air leave my body hating the thought of something bad happening to Bella. "What?"

"I don't know. I don't think she's even told Alice, but whatever it is, is the reason for the sharp answers, why she has a wall around her ten feet tall."

I look back at Bella who seems so content with Jennifer. "I need to go, but I'll see you tomorrow," Rose says. I mumble out a good bye, but keep my eyes on Jennifer and Bella as I make my way to them.

"Hey," I say sitting on Jennifer's other side. "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Better," she signs. I feel a tug in my heart knowing she spoke. She was ready to speak and my mom's outburst made her draw back.

"What did you say?" I ask and Jennifer doesn't look at me.

"Love you," Bella says without looking at me.

"Oh yeah? That's amazing," I say happily, but feeling jealous all at the same time. The first time she said I love you, out loud, was toward Bella.

"Let me correct that, she said I love D-Edward." My eyes snap to Bella.

"Me?" I ask as Bella rolls her eyes at my stupid question.

"Yes you dope. I am not sure how you became a detective." I slap Bella in the arm playfully and smile down at Jennifer.

"I love you too." I let her make the move to wrap her little arms around me. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Told you," Bella says nudging Jenny's arm.

"I don't understand why you are so scared of Esme, will you tell me?" I ask to Jenny trying to understand. I look at Jennifer and I watch as she looks to Bella as if she is asking permission to speak.

"I want to know what is going on!" I demanded.

"You tell him. I don't want him to be mad at me," Jennifer signs to Bella.

"You are the only one that can do this. He won't be mad at you and this is something you should have told him before," Bella tells her and Jenny's eyes fill with tears once again.

Bella and Jennifer both stay quiet longer than I like, and as soon as I go to demand some answers Jennifer lifts her hands to tell me what is going on.

"When Esme first yelled at Bella, I was scared. Then when she heard I talked, Esme turned to me. I just tried to get to Bella, but that made her mad. She grabbed my face making me look at her and that was when I lied. I'm sorry," Jenny signs as her tears come back again, but Bella's quick to comfort her.

The three of us sit and watch cartoons and eat pizza I had delivered. When Jennifer falls asleep, I carry her up to my bedroom.

As I walk back into the living room I see Bella getting her shoes on. I don't want her to leave yet knowing we have some talking to do.

"I know it's getting late, but I want to talk," I say to Bella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

With a heavy breath, Bella looks at her watch and just as I think she is going to leave, she nods in agreement. My eyes catch the purple tint that is covering her face.

"Let me get some ice for that." Before she can say she's fine, I am out of the room, getting the ice pack. As I walk back to her, I snap it and give it a good shake to active the coldness.

"Here you go," I say placing it on her cheek. She winces and in turn it makes me wince for her.

"You can report her for this." Bella just looks at me as if I had lost my mind.

"You want me to report your mom?" she asks astonished at what I had stated.

"No, but she did hit you and I am just saying that it's something you could do. She had zero rights to lay a hand on you."

Bella shakes her head. "Nah, it's okay. I'm fine, I've even had worse." I swallow and my mind starts to wonder how much worse she's had it. As her arm goes around her waist, I am reminded just how much worse she has had it.

"What happened to your dad?" I ask moving the topic on as the guilt sets in.

"Two years ago he had a stroke. He just happened to be on the roof of our old house and fell about twenty feet or so." There is a vulnerability to Bella's voice. One that makes my eyes move to hers. "He's not only loss complete control of the right side of his body, but his speech too." Bella lets out a soft breath. "They said he has some brain damage and he'll never get full control back. When he was discharged from the hospital, we moved here so Sue could help me."

"What about your mom?" Bella's face hardens and I almost want to take back my words.

"She's a heartless bitch and tried to put him in a home. Besides, she can't even care for a fish never mind a human being."

"What was wrong with him being in a home? They would have helped to look after him." Bella moves away from me and just looks at me as if I am a heartless person.

"He, he raised me! He was-IS a great father. What, do you think because I have to help him walk, talk, and do stuff for him as he did when I was a young child that I should wash my hands of him?" Bella's voice stays low, but I know she means what she is saying. I shake my head holding up my hands.

"I'm sorry. I just... who helps you and Sue?"

Bella takes some deep breaths and I know she is calming herself. "He was a cop, Chief of police in fact. He has some money, not that much left thanks to the heartless bitch, but it's enough that we have a medical nurse come over twice a week, a doctor once a month and a therapist twice a week. But most of his care is done by Sue and myself. We are doing just fine!"

I rub my face just looking at her. "What about the night, Alice got drunk, what happened?" I ask weakly. Knowing full and well Alice had tried to tell me exactly what Rose declared earlier.

"It was weeks ago, what does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

Bella shakes her head at me. "I got Alice drunk at a party." Bella stares into my eyes the whole time. There is a cockiness to her voice, a cockiness which tells me she is lying.

"Try again," I harsh out.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, detective Cullen?"

"Alice slipped out not only on her parents, but on you. When she knew she fucked up, she called you to get her out. Mike and I showed up, though and we all allowed you to take the blame."

"If you know, then why ask?" Bella says as she stands up.

"Because I want you to be able to tell me stuff, the truth," I say standing and taking a hold of her arm so she doesn't walk away.

"But I don't trust you, so why would I?" Bella says and her words almost cut my heart out. For some reason I want her to trust me.

"Then give me the chance to show you that you can trust me."

Bella closes her eyes. "I am trying, but it's not easy for me to do." I bob my head at her. "I've gotta go. I have a load of homework." Bella's voice is soft and clear, so I know she is telling me the truth.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?"

Bella bobs her head. "For what it's worth, I am sorry about getting in a verbal fight with your mom. I was just trying to leave." I hold up my hand knowing today was all on my mom.

I watch Bella as she walks home. Feeling somewhat frustrated about her and knowing she is still under my skin, bothers me, but not as much as I think it should.

 **Bella's point of view.**

I yawn and look at the clock to see it's just quarter after five. I sigh a little knowing I need to get up despite being able to only get a few hours rest.

"Morning," Sue says as she walks out of her room.

"Morning" I say while yawning. "How was he last night?" I ask looking toward my dad's room.

"He had a good night," she says with a smile.

I bob my head, but know it means nothing other than he was able to get a rest. Tonight he may very well be up in pain all night.

I walk away heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of us. As soon as it's done, I carry the three plates to my dad's room. Just as I walk in, Sue is done helping him with his toilet needs.

"Morning, handsome," I say as I set the tray with the plates down. I move over to my dad and Sue helps to move him from his bed to his chair.

"Morning, beautiful daughter." His words may have been lost on many people, but I have lived with this man all but three hellish years of my childhood, and I have also been his main care giver since his stroke. I know without him signing what he is saying. Sometimes he doesn't need to say anything, I know what he wants with just a look.

Once he is settled in his chair, I bring over his breakfast that is cut into finger bite sizes so he's able to feed himself with his left hand.

I set his coffee down, which is in his adult sippy cup. "Take the baby lid off," he tells me pushing the plastic cup toward me.

"Dad..." I say hating that I have to give him his drink like this, but sometimes his hand, more so in the morning, is so shaky.

"Can't learn to drink like a normal person if I am not given the chance," he carries on. I sigh picking it up taking the lid off for him.

He tries to smirk at me, but because of his stroke, it's lopsided. I shake my head and chuckle. "Love you," I tell him and he winks at me.

"Homework all caught up?"

"Yes."

"How's the community services going?"

"It's going well. I've completed the store wall, and I'll be starting the school this Friday." I smile to him. "I am going to try to persuade them into letting me put graffiti art on the lockers."

My dad tilts his head a little just looking at me. "Well, I was thinking as we all get to keep our lockers for four years, then why not let us liven things up and making our lockers represent us." He still looks confused so I log on to his lap top to show him my ideas.

"Like this," I say turning the laptop around so he can see it.

"That looks great," he says sounding proud of me.

"You think so? Let's just hope I can get them to see it that way."

I chat with my dad as I strip and remake his bed. I help him with his morning excises and then I leave Sue to wash and change my dad as I clean the living room, kitchen and make the lunches.

It's just after seven when I am able to get washed and changed for school, leaving just before eight for the bus.

"Hi," I turn and smile at Alice giving her a hug.

"Morning," I reply as I let her go. Opening my locker to put my bag away, I only take my first two class' books out.

"Oh god, you know your top has a hole in it," Jessica smirks and I turn to look her way.

"And it's on inside out," Lauren chuckles evilly to me, but I just look at them bored.

"Look," Jessica says touching the tag of my top, but I bat her hand away.

"Aren't you going to put it on right?" Jessica huffs out at me.

"No," I say slowly.

"It looks stupid, put it on right!" Jessica demands out at me. I just shake my head at her. "So you're happy looking like a homeless freak?"

I let out a sigh and look at my watch. "Jessica, it's getting late and I need to be in homeroom, so could you get to the point, or is this all about my top?" I ask sweetly to her making Jessica narrow her eyes at me.

"Bitch," she hisses and her eyes move to Alice. "Oh god! You have a huge spot, but at least it hides some of your ugly face," Jessica hisses as she knocks Alice to the side, hard, as she passes her. I move to go after her, but Alice pulls my arm.

"Just leave it," Alice pleads and I look down at her. My eyes land on her arm seeing a fresh looking cut.

"Alice," I say and she looks at me biting her lip as she pulls her sleeve down. I pull gently on her arm leading her in to the bathroom.

"Alice?" I say again, but she looks down at the floor. "Alice," I hiss making her look at me.

"I... it's just a little one," she tells me and I lift her arm up taking a look at the cut.

"We agreed that if you felt like this, you would call and talk to me." Alice shakes her head as a tear runs down her face.

"Mom was bitching at me again, and I knew you had gotten into a fight with her. I..." I close my eyes and move to hug her.

"No matter what happens between your mom and I, we will always be friends. I will never turn my back on you." I look down at the cut, feeling worried about how close to the vain she was. The first bell rings and I let her arm go "We will talk about this later." I give her a look so she knows she's not getting out of it.

The rest of the school day goes by slowly, but it is filled with Jessica, Lauren, and Jake making side comments to me. It's almost as if they believe I give a shit about what they think and feel.

When the last bell rings, I am out of class before anyone else. I even stop getting to Alice's class in record time.

"Hey," she says slowly. "I'll run you home"

I just hum at her as I get into her car and put on my seat belt before turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she starts off with and I shake my head at her.

"You don't need to be sorry, Alice. I am not angry or disappointed in you, just worried."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. There's just times where I feel I can do anything, but then there are times I don't want to get out of my bed. But when my mom is yelling at me, it makes me feel worse and she never listens to what I say. Just tell me I have nothing to be sad about."

I take some deep breaths. "I think you should talk to Tia, she may be able to help you." Alice shakes her head at me.

"She'll tell dad and he'll be embarrassed about having a freak of a daughter that gets off on cutting herself."

"Firstly, she can't. She hasn't even talked to Edward about me. As for your dad, he wouldn't be embarrassed, he'll be worried for his daughter." Alice gives me a side glance, but moves her eyes back to the road.

"I'll think about it." I bob my head at her. At least it wasn't a no.

"I'll call you tonight," I say as she pulls up outside Edward's home.

"Bella," Alice whispers out as I get out of her car. "I love you." I give her a big smile.

"I love you too, Alice." I wink as I close the car door. I watch her leave before walking into Edward's home seeing Rose and Jennifer doing homework.

"Hi," I say and Jennifer jumps up hugging me.

"Can you come with Edward and me to see Tia?" she signs quickly. It seems like she is pleading with me to go with her. I look at Rose who gives me the 'I don't know' look.

"You would have to ask your dad that question."

"Ask who what question?" I turn seeing Edward standing there looking happy.

"If Bella can come to Tia's with us, I want to tell you something and it will be easier with her there." Jennifer quickly signs and right away I know she's ready to tell him why she doesn't talk.

My eyes flicker to Edward who looks worried. "She's ready to tell you why she doesn't talk," I tell him hoping to calm him a little. Edward's eyes spring to mine and he tilts his head in wonder as to how I know.

"Yes, she can come, if she has the time?" I bob my head, even if I didn't have the time, I would have made it for this, well for her.

It takes little time for us to arrive at Tia's. Edward seems calm, but I can feel the worry leaping off him. Thankfully, Jennifer seems to be none the wiser.

"Hi!" Tia say with her eyes landing on me, and I give her a smile.

"This is Bella," Edward tells her.

"Oh, I have heard all about you," Tia lies smoothly and I roll my eyes at her.

"She knows me, she's my therapist too." Edward just looks at me. "What, all the cool kids have a therapist." Edward chuckles this time and we all walk in together.

Tia talks getting everyone settled before turning to Jennifer. "So you have something you'd like to tell us?" Tia asks using her soft 'I am your friend voice.'

Jennifer bobs her head standing up. She turns to me and points at her seat. I look to it and sigh, but get up and move to her seat. "Sorry," I mutter as my leg touches Edward's. Jennifer wastes no time climbing on to my lap.

"I don't want you to send me away," she signs to Edward, and gulps looking at the ground. "Or something worse happen like what happened with my mom and dad." Jennifer drops her hands and hugs in to me and I kiss the top of her head.

I clear my throat, knowing she wants me to continue for her. "Jennifer was brought up with her parents telling her to be quiet, that they didn't like her voice. If she spoke when they were high-or coming down from one, or anytime really, they couldn't be bothered so they would throw her out of the house regardless of the time or weather." I look down at Jennifer who bobs her head at me.

"I think Jennifer started to stop speaking when unlikely events took place when she would talk. Maybe she talked and her mom got hurt, or someone came to the door, which was never good. Something bad would happen, and for Jennifer, she believed this was her fault for not being quiet." My eyes go to Edward who looks hurt for his daughter. "Then they passed. I think she must have screamed, or something before they entered the house..." Jennifer sits up.

"I shouted for mom and dad, I was scared," she signs quickly to me and I shake my head at her.

"I bet you were, baby, but they didn't die because you called for them. They died because some mean men were angry. They died because they made the wrong choices." Jennifer shakes her head at me.

"I talked and you got hurt." I hear a faint growl from Edward, but I keep my eyes locked on Jennifer.

"No, your gran and I don't get along, plain and simple. She had been angry with me for years, baby, years and everything just came out that day. It had absolutely nothing to do with you talking." Jennifer looks at me and I sigh looking at Edward for some back up.

"She's right, baby," Edward say softly "That wasn't on you and it wasn't on Bella either, that was all my mom's fault. She was the one in the wrong. You don't need to take the blame for other people's mistakes."

"Bella does," Jennifer argues and Edward looks at me. "And you don't like her calling you D."

I chuckle softly as Edward frowns, not understanding. Before he can say anything, I am talking. "That's my fault baby, he doesn't realize that D stands for dad." I hear Edward gasp, but carry on talking. "The first time I said D to him, I mouthed douche bag so he thought that was what the D meant."

"Once I knew what it meant, I liked it. I asked you," Jennifer signed making Edward look confused.

"She told me she was unsure if she should could call you dad. I told her sometimes it's easier to hear someone else say it first. She didn't want dad to be used till she was ready and I said I would call you D around her and she could see how she liked it." I sort of explain to him and his eyes fill up with pain.

"I'm sorry," Edward says weakly and I shake my head knowing this is on me too. Edward, Jennifer and I talk to Tia for another hour. When we walk out the door, I know Jennifer and Edward both have become closer. For some reason, I feel closer to them too.


	19. Chapter 19

**HLAG Chapter 19**

 **Edward's point of view**

I smile down at Jenny who looks scared and a little eager. "You'll be fine," I softly say as the door opens.

"Hi," I say to the woman who answers the door.

"Jenny!" Paula, Jenny's friend, yells loudly. "Come on, I'll show you my room!" she carries on as she drags Jennifer into her house.

I look to Paula's mom who is chuckling as she turns back to me giving me a smile. "This has my numbers on it," I say as I hand the paper over to her.

"If you can't sign, I'd have her write it out." I start to pull at my hair as I look inside the house.

"This is the first time you've left her with any sort of stranger?" My eyes bounce back to her and I chuckle and nod.

"You can stay too, if you'd like," I shake my head at her.

"No, but thank you, I'll be back around eight?" She nods her head and I walk away letting out a soft breath.

Instead of going home, I head to Bella's school. I know she was staying after to talk about the art project. She has been on my mind since our small talk, and then what I learned at Tia's. Never would I image that D stood for dad, but now looking back it makes more sense in the fact that she never called me D unless Jennifer was there. She classed me as D when she was speaking to Jennifer.

Then there is the fight that went down with my mom. I still haven't spoken to my mom about it, but in truth, I am still very angry and upset about how she behaved. I still find it hard to believe that she hit Bella. That's not the mom I know and I have been looking over these past few month since I've arrived here. I know my mom has been acting like a different woman, not the nice person I know.

I walk in to the school and down the hall. I only get part way when I see Bella struggling to hold her school bag, art holder and what appears to be a locker door.

"You know they are meant to stay on front of the locker?" I say to get Bella's attention.

"What! But someone may steal it!" she shrieks out.

"No, it's to stop your belongings in your locker from being stolen," I bite back.

"By god that's what I have been doing wrong! Thank you detective Cullen, you have solved another case!" This time I just shake my head smiling at her.

"Pass it here," I say moving to her.

Bella frowns and looks at me, but does pass me her locker door. "You here checking up on me?"

"No, I thought since you were staying late and would miss your bus, I'd come to drive you home." I tell her and Bella snorts and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"You've come to quiz me, which is fine, but stay away from mom topics, that's both your mom and my bitch..." I swallow even hearing her talk negatively about her mom. Before this, it was the first time that it hit home that Bella has no love for her mom. If what Rose said is right, that would mean her mom may have been the one to cause her to be upset and the pain.

We walk out side by side, but we don't speak to each other. When I get to my car, I open her door letting her in before placing her belongs in the trunk.

"You know Rose could fix your door to save you from jumping over it all the time." I turn looking at her in shock and then chuckle.

"Your door is busted right?" Bella smirks out to me.

"How do you know?" I ask unsure of how she could have guessed since no one else knows that is the reason I jump out and in of my car.

She just gives me a knowing look. "Let me guess, you broke your key in the door?"

I bob my head and she turns looking out the front window "Rose can fix it, she's here babysitting anyway."

"I'll ask her."

I pull up outside my home and walk Bella all the way to Jennifer's room. She heads straight into the bathroom to change her clothes. I look at the walls and see they all have sheets in front of them. It has been hard not to take a peek, but seeing how much this means not only to Jennifer, but to Bella, I have been able to refrain from looking.

"Hey, no peeking!" Bella yells as she sits down on the floor.

"I'm not," I chuckle holding up my hands. She lifts one corner of the sheet, to only show a little of what she has done, but I can only see what looks like a lamp post.

"Okay, go," Bella says making me look at her, she keeps her focus on painting the wall.

"Do you take drugs?" I ask and Bella turns look at me.

"No, I used to smoke weed once in a while."

"You don't anymore?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Why?" I ask and she sighs.

"Jennifer asked me not to." My eyes stay on the side of her face and I can see there's a flush that shows some shame on her face.

"I buy it for my father, for his pain. It helps a lot more than what his doctor has prescribed for him. I would smoke a little when I couldn't sleep or felt stressed. Jennifer could smell it on me. I didn't want to lie to her, but I did explain that my dad needs it." Bella stops and looks at me sadly. "She understood, she knows that it can be used for pain." Bella shakes her head almost as if she's in disbelief over it. "She asked me if I wouldn't smoke it, she was so sad when she asked me... I agreed and I haven't touched it since. I haven't even been in the room when my dad smokes."

I gulp as I look at Bella's face feeling a little overwhelmed that she stopped because Jennifer asked her to.

"I only smoked it at night on the roof of my house, and I would never have smoked in front of Jenny. Hell, I made sure her lights were off before I lit up just in case she could see me."

I give her a soft smile. "How do you know Ben?" I ask moving this topic on a little.

"He used to sell me the weed, but due to him being a dirty arrogant smug bastard, I moved on to another way." I chuckle and bob my head that she's not using him anymore, but in saying that this other seller could be just as bad.

"I am safe. My dad's not happy, but it's not like I can grow it in the basement." I just look at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Someone I trust goes with me." I keep my eyebrow in place.

"Jasper, Jasper, gets it for me," Bella sighs out and I give her a supervised looked.

"New start, you're meant to show that I can trust you," Bella gently reminds me and I nod moving on.

"What happened when you were in Jail?" I ask having been wanting to know this from when I first saw her in court.

"My roommate took a dislike to sharing her room." I place my hand on her arm making her turn to look at me.

"What happened?"

"She got a bee in her bonnet and got in my face," Bella replies making me sigh. This girl has to learn when to let some battles go without a fight.

"You have to learn to walk away."

"She had a homemade knife, it was either fight her or be stabbed, I chose the one I could live-or die with." My mouth drops open as I just look at her. "Beside, if the bitch was going to stab me, I thought I would get a few hits in first and I may have come out injured, but I was alive and uncut."

I swallow as I look at her "What were your injuries?"

Bella looks at me as if to see if I'm serious. "Three broken ribs was the worse of my injuries."

"What happened to the girl?"

Bella shrugs. "She has a history of attacking her roommates. I think it went down as a fight." I let out a soft growl, knowing they just pushed Bella aside after being so badly attacked, because it would be easier, less paper work for them to file.

"Move on," Bella says without looking my way.

I let out a breath and look to the wall. Seeing that Bella has colored a lot of the lamppost as we have been talking makes me smile. I wonder if I should talk to her when she is painting so I can get honest answers.

"Have you always stayed with your dad?"

Bella's eyes move to the side and her body posture changes and becomes more ridged.

"No, my dad left Renee when I was eight and since she's a selfish bitch, I stayed with him. But because she's also evil, she came back for me when I was thirteen and made me live with her while cutting my dad off from seeing me. It lasted till he tracked us down, and she just happen to need money too. I had only been back with him a few weeks when he had his stroke." Hearing the pain in her voice, I move closer to her and rub her back.

"You've always been this amazing at art?" I ask lightly no longer wanting to have this heavy talk if it's going to make Bella sad.

"Yes, I was born with a spray can in one hand and paint brush in the other," Bella jokes.

~HLAG~

"It's done!" Bella says happily and I look at her.

"It is?" I ask a little stunned, mainly because I was enjoying my chat with her.

"I need to do the final bits, so take your time getting Jenny."

I frown looking at the time. "Shit!" I hiss knowing I may be a little late in getting her. As I get in my car, it comes to me that Bella and I spoke, and joked with each other for almost four hours. "Shit!" I hiss out as it comes to me that she also hasn't eaten anything.

I pull up outside Jennifer's friend's home and call to order pizza to collect for Bella and me.

"Sorry," I say as soon as Paula's mom opens the door.

"It fine, she's been fine too," she quickly tells me.

I look down to her side seeing Jennifer standing there. "Ready to go, princess?"

She bobs her head and turns to Paula's mom. "Thank you for having me," she signs and I grin.

"Next time, Paula can come to our house," I say as Paula's mom helps Jennifer into her jacket.

I give Paula and her mom one last wave as Jennifer and I walk back to my car.

I pick up the pizza, and text Bella to let her know we are five minutes away. When I get home, I place the pizza on the kitchen table and walk upstairs with Jennifer.

"You ready to see your room?" Bella asks her and Jenny bounces on her feet as she bobs her head.

Bella smiles and opens the door. We walk in and my mouth falls open. The room looks very much the way I imagined Narnia to be when the snow queen was ruling.

"Wow!" I say smiling.

"Is there someone missing?" Bella asks and I frown looking around. I look at Jennifer who bobs her head.

"Call for him," Bella says and I look between her and Jennifer. "Out loud, even if it's a whisper, he'll hear and appear."

"Aslan," Jennifer mouths out with a breath my mouth drops open. As I feel myself go in to shock, the wall change. The snow changes to green, and the lamp post light switches on and Alsan seems to have appeared in the green hills. My eyes travel up her wall seeing the ceiling of her room looks like the night sky.

"Holly shit," I mutter. Fuck, this girl is more than amazing. Before I can mutter another word, a soft voice I have only heard mutter a few time when she'd been dreaming sounds.

"Magic." I look down at her unsure if she meant to speak or was the shock of the amazing art work made her.

"It's magic, daddy," she says looking at me. My insides come alive and I pull her into my arms smiling happily in her hair.

"It is magic," I agree. I turn to look at the door to see Bella is no longer there. I frown and move to Jennifer's window. I am in time to see her cross the garden. Throwing the window open, I duck my head out of it.

"Bella Swan, get you butt back in this house!" Bella jumps around looking at me as Jennifer chuckles.

"Please come back," Jennifer whispers, but she is loud enough for Bella to hear. Bella bites her lip and looks at me. I know she left to give me time with Jennifer, but Bella belongs here too. After all, this is all on her.

"I bought us pizza, and we could watch a movie? If you need to check on your dad, fine, but please come back," I say hoping to get her to agree.

Bella sighs and nods. "I can only stay for a bit."

I bob my head and move back into Jennifer's room. I take one last look around the room and look down at Jennifer who's looking very happy.

Her eyes move to mine and she smiles. "I only want to talk to you and Bella, just for now." Her voice is filled with worry, but I know she just made a huge leap of faith and for now, it's enough.

"That's fine, baby, that's just fine." I kiss her head and keep her in my arms as I walk down the stairs to find Bella already setting up our dinner.

"Why is Jenny so odd with my mom?"


	20. Chapter 20

**HLAG Chapter 20**

"Bella," I say greeting her at the station door. "Come on," I carry on leading her to the patrol car.

"Don't we have to do the paperwork?" she asks me sounding a little confused.

"We can do it over something to eat, I am starving." Bella snorts and I look at her as I open the car door.

"I was at your home and saw you eating enough food to feed an army, before you left for work."

I shrug. "That was..." I stop and look at my watch. "Two hours ago, I'm hungry again." I close the door and walk around getting in my side.

"Did you drop Jenny off at Paula's house?" I ask.

"No, I just left her at yours." I turn quickly and look at her with narrowed eyes

"Can you ever stop with the sarcasm?"

"If you don't like sarcastic answers then don't ask stupid questions. Yes, Jenny has been dropped off with Paula at the swimming pool. Before you ask, Emmett and Rose were there and I will be meeting them again after we are done. I will then take them to your place and make dinner so all your sweet little bum needs to do is to feed them, and then I'll be back to do some girl stuff before they go to bed."

I bob my head chuckling gently. "Thank you for helping," I tell her truly meaning it. Bella has been a godsent these past few days since Jennifer's room has been done, we have been spending a lot of time together. I have slowly grown to rely on Bella not only as someone that I can trust with Jennifer, but someone I am seeing as a friend.

"Oh, I am done with my locker, and the meeting is on Monday at four, if you could meet me there?"

I bob my head letting her know I will be there. Bella spent some time talking me through what she wanted to do, and I for one think it's a great idea, but I know she has a tough crowd to get in her corner.

"I'll be there," I say keeping my eyes on the road.

"Have you spoken to your mom?" Bella asks making me turn to her.

"Thought you didn't want to talk about moms?" I remind her hoping that she will move on.

"I don't, but Alice told me she's been crying, just..." Bella stops and takes a deep breath. "My... mom, there's nothing there to save, I don't remember her ever being a mom or having that loving feeling from her. You on the other hand have, it would be a shame to allow a small argument to ruin that." I feel a little angry that she seems to be on my mom's side. Out of every one, she should be the one not wanting me to forgive or talk to my mom. This just makes me angrier over how my mom treats her and on top of that my mother had also convinced me that Bella was a bad person.

"She hit you and then there's Jennifer," I say not adding on my own hurt feelings.

"I should have shut up," Bella mutters. "Pull over so I can talk to you." I frown, but do what she asks. "I didn't get a long with your mom in the beginning because she was trying to be my mom," Bella tells me, but keeps looking out the front window of the car. "Renee was never that good of a mom, she hurt me a lot, and to have someone force themselves on me made my walls move up and out. I didn't-don't want it, Jenny doesn't want it, but your mom, she means well, yes, but she's like a pit bull with a bone and doesn't back off. A relationship has to be built on Jennifer's terms not your moms. Esme seems to think if we don't let her do it her way, it's personal as if we're attacking her. She gets defensive and goes on the attack, but I don't think she sees it that way."

I hum and swallow. "What did Renee do to you?" I know this is something she didn't want me to ask, but it's something I want to know.

"A lot, I'm not ready... I haven't even told Alice," I slide my hand in to her's and lock our fingers together.

"I'm here if you need anything Bella... I am here." Bella nods and clears her throat.

"Anyway, my dad has been asking about you, maybe if I am spending time with Jenny, you could sit with him?" I bob my head, but stop as she turns looking at me. The sadness and hurt in her face catches me off guard. Without thinking I lean over kissing the top of her head.

"No problem," I squeak out. "He seemed really nice the last time I was there, and you did stop our chat."

Bella rolls her eyes at me. "He'll more than likely pick your head about police work, fishing and being a dad to a girl."

I smile as I start up my car. "My three favorite topics." To my surprise, Bella chuckles and it sounds so heartfelt that I can't help but feel something.

 **~HLAG~**

I walk in my home, and groan as the smell of something delicious hits me. "What are you three making?" I ask walking into the kitchen.

"We are decorating cookies!" Paula tells me and I grin looking down at the cookies.

"These look great girls!" I say stealing one.

"And what are you cooking?" I ask as my hand goes to Bella's back and I look over her shoulder to see what looks like beef stew.

"Oh that looks so good!" I groan as I try to hold off the want to just take the pot and start eating it.

"It's almost ready," Bella tells me chucking a little. "Clean the drool off your face." She throws a dish towel over her shoulder at me.

"Be nice! Not my fault, your food's so good," I whisper into her ear.

"Are you having dinner with us?" I ask as she carries on.

"No, here try this." She holds up the spoon blowing softly on the food before putting it to my mouth.

"Oh god, this is so good," I say humming as I chew.

"You know you can stay," I say once I have swallowed.

"I know, but I'm having dinner with my dad," she tells me as she starts to mash up the potatoes.

"Can you get me five large plates and two small ones?" I nod and frown as I pull them out.

"This is for Sue, Dad and myself, that's why there's so much." I pout my lips out at her.

"Real men don't pout," Bella sings out. "And don't worry there's enough that you should get seconds tonight and maybe you will be able to take some for lunch tomorrow."

I hold back a fist punch but Bella sniggers looking at me.

I just shrug not ashamed that I enjoy her food. "I would tell you to open your own café if your weren't so good at painting."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As intended."

Bella gives Paula and Jennifer their meals. "Girls, I'll be back soon and I can paint your nails and do your hair." They both nod and she moves picking up three plates.

"I'm going to walk Bella over, be good," I say taking two of the plates of food from her.

"Thanks for making dinner, and give me a text and I'll come and talk to your dad while you do the girly stuff."

"Oh, you're not going to join us? I was looking forward to making you look pretty."

"You can't improve on perfection, darling." I smirk and she just smiles nodding in agreement I'm sure.

"Whatever helps you feel better."

"Don't hate me because I am pretty."

Bella widens her eyes nodding at me. "Take this pretty one," she says handing me over the other plate. I stand watching her climb over the fence.

"Maybe we should think of taking this down," I say as she holds out her hand for the plates. "Who would save you if you fell. Plus, it won't be long before Jenny's following you and doing that." Bella looks at me as if she's in shock.

"What?" I ask, seeing a long piece of her hair has moved to cover some of her face. My hand moves to it pushing it back behind her ear.

"Nothing, but maybe you should give this a bit longer." I look at Bella waiting for her to carry on. "I would hate for you to take it down and then have something happen and you get disappointed in me." Her words are soft and so heartfelt that I am taken a little back.

"This is our new start. I am on your side," I say in hopes that she believes me.

"That's now, but..." As Bella looks away from me I realize that she may feel ashamed about the shop lifting.

"We've moved on from that." Something flashes in her eyes that has me wanting to take back my words.

"Yes," the word is said by her and I know there's no feeling behind it.

"I better get back," I say feeling confused by this. I know Bella is a good person, so something feels very off with her shop lifting. The person I have gotten to know would never do such a thing and that is something I am certain of.

I hand her the plates and start to walk back to the house. When I get there, Paula and Jennifer have finished their dinner and are giggling away.

I sit at the table eating, feeling both the girls looking at me.

"What?" They giggle shaking their heads.

As soon as I'm done I clean up putting the extra dinner in the fridge and pull out a game that the three off us can play together.

We are just getting in to the second round when my cell beeps. I pick it seeing that Bella is on her way back.

"Bella's on her way back, I am going to visit with Charlie, so be good." I warn both of them as I head out.

"Hey," I say meeting her at the fence.

"Hello," she chuckles seeming a little happier.

"He's in his room?" I ask her.

After I climb the fence, I look behind me to see she's already half way down my garden.

I walk in to Bella's house and walk right to Charlie's room. Knocking softly as I walk in.

"Hi," I say moving to sit in the chair next to him.

"Edward," he says signing. "Thought we should get to know each other if our girls are going be friends." He chuckles gently at the end.

"Seems like a great idea."

"She's a good girl, regardless of what the yahoos say," Charlie says forcefully even his signing is done harshly.

"I'm beginning to see that."

"She has stolen, but not any more. When she did, it was because she didn't know what else to do. Renee took our money and there was no food, she thought stealing a TV and selling it to go shopping was a good idea. I did punish her and tell her it was wrong, but a part of me was more upset at Renee for making her feel as if she had no choice."

I swallow but nod in understanding. "If Bella does something she shouldn't there is a reason. If she steals, then she needed to buy food not because she wanted something she doesn't need." Again I just nod.

"Can I ask what Renee has done to her? I feel like she has done more to Bella than just taking money."

Charlie looks away from me and his eyes drop. "I was raised that you never raise your hand to a woman, no matter what." I bob my head because that's how I was raised as well.

"Renee was always a verbal woman more so when she couldn't get her own way. I would never have married her if it wasn't for Bella. It wasn't too long till Renee started throwing things at me when she didn't get her way, but it wasn't till Bella was four when she started hitting me." I feel my eyes widen. I gulp, but don't say anything in response.

"I know, I'm not just a guy, I was a cop, the Chief of police where we lived." I rub my face, I can only imagine how awkward that must have been for him. "I am not going to say that I was fine with her hitting me, I was just glad she wasn't touching Bella." Charlie stops talking and chuckles. "I can remember speaking to women who stayed with their man because of the kids, but I never knew how the other party could use that feeling against their victim. It wasn't till Bella was eight that Renee started to abuse her. Like with me, at first it was just comments. When I saw how it was affecting Bella, I got us out of there."

I let out a soft breath happy that he didn't stick around. "But I sort of failed by not divorcing Renee." Charlie takes a deep breath.

"Didn't think I needed it. I was just glad she left Bella and I alone. All I needed to do was give her money and I thought it was enough." I feel my heart drop at how sad Charlie looks. "She took my baby away from me, and no matter how hard I yelled, or begged, even taking her to court wasn't getting me anywhere. Sure, they were reported near the end of Renee and my relationship that people called the police, but me being the guy it was seen that I was the abuser not the abused. I ended up cashing in some money that I had put away for when I retired and even cashed in Bella's college money just so Renee would hand Bella back to me. Then the stroke hit... and at first Renee moved in with us, only reason I agreed was to be able to keep Bella with me. But when Bella walked in on Renee beating me that third night, she packed us up and moved us here. But due to my stroke and being unable to communicate, my money was going into Renee's and my joint account. You have no idea how ashamed I am that Bella was the one that was left to deal with it. Sue doesn't leave the house often, and when she does, it's only to the back garden."

I let out a breath and take Charlie's hand giving it a squeeze. "Is it sorted now, the bank account?"

"Yes, Bella dealt with it. It took almost two years, but it has been dealt with." I feel a little bit more relieved at hearing that.

"If you need help call me, anytime, and I have Bella's back. I will be there for her, I swear I will." I feel a little odd that I really mean what I am telling him, not because he needs it, but because Bella means something to me and I'm beginning to think she means more than what I think she does or should.

"I do need something," Charlie says softly. "I have not been able to give her a Christmas since she was twelve. I want her to have a good one this year. I know she says she's not going to college because I still need her, but I am still hoping I can kick her out," he chuckles. "I love her, she's my baby, but she deserves to go have some sort of normalcy."

"I can do that, do you need to get out of here? I'm off Monday so I can be here most of the day?"

"That sounds like a plan."

Charlie and I fall into easy conversation about the town, being a cop, fishing, but Jennifer and Bella is our main topic and I find myself being more and more interested about this-his- Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

I frown when there is a knock on my back door. I move to it looking out the side window seeing Bella.

"Hey?" I question as I open it. Looking at my watch, I see it's only five in the morning.

"Dad said you're taking him out for the day on Monday?" She stutters out quickly.

"I am?" I say, but it comes out more like a question, and she just looks at me.

"Sorry, it's early and yes, I am taking him out for some guy time." Bella bobs her head in understanding.

"Have you ever pushed a wheelchair?" I shake my head at her. Then snort not like this is going to be hard.

"Edward, it's not that easy, but I need to run though some stuff with you, and I will teach you, after you get home from work. So make sure you drop by." She walks away and I watch her go shaking my head.

Once I can see Bella has made it back home, I close my door, and carry on getting ready for my shift.

~HLAG~

My shift at the station seemed to have flown by. Like promised, I head right to Bella's. When I park I see Rose and Emmett seem to here too.

"Hey bro, Bella said she needed my help and Pumpkin wanted to play..." he says trailing off as if he is nervous.

"That's fine," I say just as Bella comes out of the house pushing a wheelchair, that Jenny's sitting in.

"Ready?" she asks and I bob my head and move to take it from her.

"Oh no," Bella says and I frown at her. "My father is six two and weights close to one sixty." I pull my eye brows together as that seems a little low. I am the same height and he looked to be my width, but I am closer to one ninety.

"He's lost some weight. It's the down side to being almost bed bound," Bella mutters as she clears her throat. "Pushing a small girl around is not going to cut it. Emmett!" she yells and points to the seat.

"Oh man, this going to be fun!" Emmett giggles like a girl.

"Enjoy," Bella says and I shake my head, as I start to push the chair. I find this is a lot harder than what I was expecting. After ten minutes I am beat and feel out of breath.

"Lesson one," Bella says taking over from me. "Stay close to the wheelchair, bend your knees, and don't grip the handles," Bella says and then moves off with Emmett easily. "To get him up the curb, move to his foot rest. Use the bar by the back wheels and put your foot on it to tilt it back, the wheels do the rest," she says getting Emmett up on to the pavement with little effort. "You want to try?" I bob my head and start again, but this time I am less cocky.

It takes just over an hour for Bella to run through everything with me. She even wrote everything down, including how to get in to elevators, shops, and then ran through how to get her dad in and out of his chair. The hardest will be the transfer from the car to the chair.

"I've made dinner," Sue says softly from inside the front door. As I look up at her, I frown seeing her standing there wearing a hood. It makes me remember the guy I saw Bella with on the roof of her house and again outside her back door. I close my eyes chuckling as I figure out it wasn't a guy, but Sue and the second guy in the chair must have been Charlie.

"You coming for dinner?" Bella asks as she looks at me. Turning to look at her, I see she looks different. It's as if this new information is making me see her for the first time. I find the words get stuck in my throat. I nod quickly at her as I clear the emotion out of my throat. "I am," I say softy, knowing I have some making up to do.

"Okay bro, we're going to head out," Emmett says as he and Rose head to his car.

I walk into the house seeing that Bella isn't here, but Jennifer is sitting at the table along with Sue.

"Where is Bella?" I ask as I sit down.

"She's eating with her dad," Jennifer answers and l look at her and my eyes flicker to Sue then back to Jennifer.

Jennifer just gives me a small smile. "Aunt Sue understands too."

I frown a little not understanding what she means by that. "Understands what?" I ask.

"What it is like to be told to be quiet, or only to speak when spoken to, but then again I was only ever barked at when it came to do things." I look at Sue still frowning because I can't seem to grasp what she's saying.

"My mom was very strict when it came to me. Renee was her golden-beautiful child. I was the one that wasn't pretty, that wasn't smart." She clears her throat. "She made me leave school, and when Renee was allowed to go off to college, I was made to stay here and look after her." Sue looks at Jennifer and then to me. "That's where Renee learned it from." She shakes her head in disgust. "Sometimes people like Jenny, Bella and I, we can see it in others like us. We can see the hurt and the wall that is up because we have been hurt by the people who are meant to protect us-them. But more so we see the understanding, there's no need to explain what you went through, they just know." As she's done talking, Sue looks down at her plate and Jennifer places her small hand over hers.

"I'm sorry," I stutter and Sue looks at me.

"That is the other thing we know so well." I just look at her waiting for her to speak more. "The pitty apology, our life is what it was. We're alive and have come out of it alive. You or anyone saying they are sorry makes us feel weak, and that's something we don't want to feel. Especially not by someone that didn't hurt us." I bob my head as I bite my lip to stop myself from saying I am sorry again.

Sue snorts and I look at her. "I think that's why we," she stops and waves her hand between herself and Jennifer. "Are more able to forgive others when they hurt us by their word, or behavior." I tilt my head at her and look to Jennifer who is nodding. "We have been hurt so badly by our parents, that their hurt comes nowhere close, and all we want to do is to live without that hurt and the best way to do that is to forgive and move on, and live."

When Sue's done speaking all I can do is nod as I think over what she just said.

~HLAG~

I drop Jennifer off at school before heading back to get Charlie for our day out. Sue was a doll and helped me get Charlie into my car.

"You can come if you'd like," I say softly. She looks around and then shakes her head before she walks quickly back inside her house. I frown as I walk around and get in to my car.

"Sue's mom was ill and she couldn't leave the house. As a result to that she kept Sue prisoner along with her." I let out a soft breath feeling sorry for Sue.

"I never knew the full extent of what Sue had gone through." Charlie carries on with a heavy sigh. "I met Martha, Renee and Sue's mom, and where I never liked the old bag, I never knew she was abusing Sue. Well, not till I moved in with her two years ago." I bob my head at him letting him know I was listening. "But she is getting better. When Bella and I first arrived, she wouldn't leave the house, and didn't speak to anyone. She now can sit in the back door way, and come out front and even talk to a few people. To some it may not be much, but it's a start."

"It is," I say smiling as I remember Jennifer's small victories.

I pull in to the parking lot looking for a handicap parking space, but they are all full. I spend the next five or so minutes looking for two car parking spaces finding one near the middle of the parking lot. I park so I'm in between both of them so I can use the extra space to get Charlie in his chair.

Charlie just looks at me as I stop and get out of the car. "What?" I ask him and he shakes his head at me.

I get the chair out first and then help Charlie from my car to the chair. Once he is in and I make my roof go up, I lock my car up as I start to push him.

We take our time going around the shops. Not only did Charlie pick out gifts for Bella, and Sue, but I was able to get some gifts for Jennifer.

"Wait," he says as we pass a music store. "Can we go in?" he asks and I chuckle as I direct his chair to the shop.

"I used to play in a band," he says as he looks around.

"What did you play?" I ask.

"I was the lead singer, and guitar player," he says as he touches a black guitar. "God do I miss It." He smiles and looks to me. "When Bella got older, I used to play for Bella and we would have sing a longs." I raise my eye brows and quickly clear my throat before a sarcastic snip about Bella singing can come out.

"She's really quite good," he carries on and I snort. "She is when she's not trying to annoy me, the little shit. When she's pissed she sings likes she's killing cats." I just look at him and he chuckles. "She's a woman not to be reckoned with." I sigh and nod in agreement.

"You should buy one," I say. Moving to the guitars that are made for people with one hand or mobility problems, I look to see if I can find him something.

"Nah son, I just like to look around. Where we have a little bit more money now that Renee has stopped taking it, there is still not that much, and Bella needs some new stuff. She still wears clothes that are four years old."

I swallow but bob my head and I push him out of the shop. "Where to next?" I ask, still thinking over what he said.

~HLG~

"Edward?" Charlie whispers as I clean up our table from lunch.

"Yeah," I say looking at him and frown seeing the red tinge to his face.

"I need to use the bathroom," he says not looking at me.

I frown at first and then it clicks in my head that he's going to need my help. "Oh, oh!" I gulp and chuckle a little. "Come on," I say pushing to the handicap toilets.

"How do we do this?" I ask. Feeling so unsure of what to do mainly because Bella never went through this with me.

"You need to help get my pants down and on to the toilet." I bob my head and get to it. As soon as he's sitting, I turn my back to him.

"I played in a band at school, I did the same as you," I say. "We should start a old man's band, we already have two good looking singers." I chuckle and I hear a faint chuckle from Charlie.

"I'm not that good any more." I turn to him and shake my head.

"You just need to get back in to the game," I say helping him get fixed up and back in his chair. As soon as he's done, I push him to the sink so we can wash his hands.

"How about when our girls are having girl time, I come over and we can strum some sounds?" Charlie smiles and then bobs his head.

"Maybe when I am more able, we could talk my head strong daughter into letting us go fishing."

I chuckle out a laugh. "Yes, that sounds like a plan!"

I drive Charlie home and am able to help him set up the tree before leaving to get Jennifer.

I arrive at the school and as soon as I step out of my car, I see Mrs. Cope walking toward me. "Cullen can I have a word?" she says softly.

I follow her in to the school. Just as we reach her office I see Jennifer who looks upset and a little angry.

"Jennifer?" I say as I approach her, but she doesn't look my way.

"If you'd like to come in," Mrs. Cope says and I frown, but follow her in to her office.

"We have to suspend Jennifer from school for three days," she says sounding stern.

"Why?" I ask.

"She punched another child," she says and I frown shaking my head.

I open and close my mouth. "What, why?" I ask.

"We're not sure of the reason. In honesty they don't really matter. We do not allow that behavior in our schools," she says and I bob my head walking to the door.

"Jennifer," I say with a nod and she walks out of the office with her head down.

The whole drive home I have no idea what to say to her, so I keep quiet.

"You're grounded," I say as we enter the house. "No playing outside, no computer..." Before I can say another word, she stomps.

"Hey," Rose says walking in and she looks to where Jennifer has gone.

"I'm sorry, I just grounded her. Just leave her be and I'll be back in an hour," I say walking back out of the house.

I arrive at Bella's school and the meeting goes quickly. Most were not wanting to implement Bella's idea, but as she has Anna, who's also on the board of education, they asked to try for one semester.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks as we reach my car.

"Jennifer hit some kid and now she can't go to school," I say and Bella frowns.

"What happened?" I shrug.

"Tell me you asked her, or did you just punish her?" Bella yells and I turn and look at her.

"Edward!" she yells and then groans. "You think any one at school even listened to her? Or the fact that she doesn't speak makes them not even try?" she hums at the end. "Jenny is a good kid. If she hit someone, then that person more than likely asked for it."

I look at her in shock at her words. "Just like the kid you had a fight with?" I smirk out.

"Yes, Alice asked Jacob to stop and that he was hurting her. When he kept gripping and pulling at her, trying to kiss her, you can bet I put him on his ass!" I stop my car and just look at her.

"He what?"

"Oh, didn't you hear that?" I shake my head. "If I hit you, would you defend yourself or just let me hurt you?"

I gulp and close my eyes. "Fuck."

"You said it, just talk to her. Tell her you screwed up and you're sorry."

"Will you come with me?" I ask feeling that I may need her.

"Yes." I bob my head and start to drive.

As soon as I reach my home, I let Rose know she can go to hers. Slowly I move up to Jenny's room and move to her bed.

"I'm sorry," I say rubbing my face.

"Why didn't you ask me what happened?!" Jennifer yells at me.

"I know I should have..." I start to say, but she cuts me off.

"Just the same as the day Alice stole, you never asked me." I tilt my head and look to Bella who looks anywhere but me.

"What?" I stutter out.

"You never asked me what happened. If you did, I would have told you it was my fault. I called Bella because Alice was acting weird and keep putting stuff in her bag, but you didn't," Jennifer sobs out and all I can do is look at her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Bella," I stutter as I look right at her.

"Leave it," she hisses giving me a stern look. "Lets just find out what happened at school," she carries on.

I pull at my hair knowing I need to talk to Jennifer and it shouldn't be done up here in her room.

"Let's go down the stairs and we can eat as we talk," I say looking back at Jennifer pleadingly. She looks from me to Bella biting her bottom lip.

"Come on," I whisper with a head nod. My guilt increases knowing fully I have screwed up royally with her, but I know I can fix this. I never said I was perfect.

"Come on honey, it's fine. I don't think you have done anything wrong," Bella tells her holding out her hand. Jennifer bobs her head, taking my hand then Bella's.

"I'll make dinner, and let you two talk," Bella says as soon as we reach the ground floor.

As she walks away, I pull her back to me and lock eyes with her. I find that I am unable to speak. I've learned so much that I feel a bit overwhelmed.

"I did what I had to," Bella tells me. "No apologies needed," she says with the smallest smile. I close my eyes as the sinking feeling of knowing how badly I have miss judged her hits me.

"We still need to talk." I am just able to say it above a whisper.

"I know, but why don't you deal with your daughter first. I'm not going anywhere," she snorts. "Beside I live pretty close and you seem to be my dad's new best friend, so there's really no escaping you." I give her a weak smile back letting go of her arm. My eyes stay with her as she walks into my kitchen.

I let out a breath and sit down next to Jennifer who seems to be frowning.

"I'm sorry. I know I have screwed up." She turns and looks at me. "I should have asked you for your side. I..." I stop talking because I have no idea why I didn't. All I did was take the side of the school.

"Okay, most people trust teachers and every one believes them. But, I did hit Mathew," Jennifer says dropping her head.

"Can you tell me why?"

"He was calling Eric names even after Eric asked him to stop."

"Okay?" I question feeling as if I am still missing something.

"He said he was a waist of space, that he shouldn't talk unless he told him to. It made me think about what my mom and dad use to say to me, and I got angry. I signed to him to stop or I would tell you, but he laughed and said you weren't my real dad, and that you would send me back because I was a freak." Jennifer starts to cry. "He kept calling me a freak and said that I should have been dead just like my loser parents. He laughed in my face, so I punched him." I pull her into my arms feeling angry and hurt, that this little shit did that to her.

"Oh baby, I will not leave you. It's just you and me against the world," I hush to her as she cries.

"Why didn't you tell Mrs. Cope?" I ask in wonder.

"I tried to tell, and she said just because he was calling me names, didn't mean I could hit him. She then said I should remember that sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me. But they did and I would rather be hit then have what he said, said to me." I let out a soft breath having no idea how to deal with this.

"That's not true, Sweetie," Bella whispers. Her eyes flash to mine as if she is asking if she can talk, so I bob my head at her.

"I get called a lot of names at school," Bella starts saying.

"Does it hurt you?" Jennifer asks.

"It used to. It used to hurt a lot, until I realized that those people meant nothing to me. They weren't my friends, my family, and I knew I was a better person than what they were. So now, I just act bored till they go away."

"Do they?"

Bella shakes her head. "Sometimes they do, other times they don't. Sometimes their words hurt, and those times I go to my dad. I even called him from school one day because it hurt so much." Bella stops and smiles. "He told me he loved me and that he was proud of me. He would tell me it was okay if I was a freak because I was his freak, and that meant I was different, like I stood out from the others. That did help me feel better," Bella says and her eyes move back to me.

"Your teachers were right, in a way. You should not have hit him, but sometimes it's hard to control that anger inside, even some adult can't do it. I am sure D here has arrested his fair share of people who couldn't control it."

"I have." I agree. "I have even lost control and hit others when they've done nothing," I tell them, quickly glancing at Bella.

"But he's always doing stuff to me. Esme said when I first started it was because he liked me," Jennifer says, but this just makes Bella bite her lip and groan.

"What's wrong, don't you agree?" Jennifer asks.

"That's a talk for another time," Bella sighs. "But dinner should be just about ready. I'll go plate it up and give you a shout when everything is all set."

I watch Bella walk out and look back at Jennifer "What happened the day I arrested Bella for stealing?"

Jennifer's head drops and I tilt it back up so she's looking at me. "I should have asked. Being a cop I should have done that as a part of my job."

I drop my hand from her face as it comes to me that I didn't even look at the CTV footage. "Fuck." I hiss. I am a better cop than this, much better.

"Alice was acting strange. I'm not sure really, she seemed sad. She was picking things up, things we weren't out for, and then put them in her bag. You never told me how to call you when you are at work, so I called Bella using Alice's phone. She arrived just as Alice tried to leave. I was so scared, but Bella said she'd sort it out, that Alice and I should stand outside the office. She went in with the man, and then you came, and arrested Bella." I frown still unsure of what happened, but I know the answer may lay with Bella.

"Okay," I whisper to her. "Next time just remind me that I am meant to talk to you. You should never be afraid of telling me something." I open my arms in hope that she comes to me.

I close my eyes as I thank my lucky stars as she moves on to my lap. "How long am I grounded for?" she whispers to me and I shake my head at her.

"I love you, Princess, and I am really sorry, and you're not grounded. I over reacted, and just so you know, I will be speaking with the school. I know that you were wrong to hit him, but they should not be giving him a green light in calling you names," I tell her.

"D, kiddo, dinner's out." I look around smiling at Bella.

"Thanks, Pe..." I clamp my mouth shut stopping the word _petal_ from coming out. "I need to find a new nickname for you," I mutter as I walk past her thinking of what I could call her.

"What about girlfriend?" Jennifer asks and I look down at her.

"That is someone you are dating." I inform her shaking off why she would even say that.

Jennifer shrugs her shoulders. "What about...hum….I know Bella!" I snort at her suggesting, but as I look at her, I see that she doesn't look to happy about me picking out another name for her.

I help Jennifer sit as Bella places down the plates, and then I help her to sit.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Baby Girl?"

"Why were you upset about what Esme said? You don't think that he likes me?"

"No, it's not that," Bella says looking at Jennifer. "I believe telling a young girl that a boy hurting her means he likes you is wrong. Instead, tell the truth and say that it is him being mean and he is a little shit. You must know that love and hurt aren't on the same page. I love you, D loves you and do we hurt you like that?" Jennifer shakes her head. "That's real love and you settle for nothing less than that." As soon as she says those words, I know what got her so upset. Although, now that I'm thinking about it, I have to agree with Bella; why do we tell young girls that boys hurting them means they like you. Maybe if we didn't say such a thing, many women wouldn't willingly stay with a man that beats them.

"Okay," Jennifer says, but looks confused.

"What?" I ask.

"You've hurt Bella's feelings, so if what Bella said is true, then you don't like her." I swallow feeling that old shitty feeling work its way back up over my behavior. The shitty feeling seems to take a side step as I start to feel confused to why Jennifer seems so upset with the thought of me not liking Bella that way.

"Baby, adults are a little different. You see, Edward got his mom's view of me first and because he loves his mom, he trusted her. Sometimes it's hard to have a different view than the one our parents have. Beside, he hasn't hurt me much, and most of the time it was on me…. I can annoy a saint!"

I shake my head and cover Bella's hand. "It was me, well mostly me. I had my head up my bottom, but believe me, I will not hurt her again, I promise." I turn looking at Bella so she knows I mean what I am saying.

"Good," Jennifer says smiling at us and begins to eat happily.

I walk back in to the kitchen happy to see Bella is still here. She said she would stay so we could talk. I was worried that as soon as I went upstairs to put Jennifer to bed, she would run out on me knowing I couldn't do anything about it.

"Stop cleaning and come tell me what happened," I say getting right to the point.

"I'm almost done," Bella tells me as she carries on washing my dishes.

"Please," I say taking hold of her hands. "I need to know and I have kept myself calm for more than two hours," I say looking right at her. I notice some of her hair is now darling over her face. I move my hand up, undoing her hair band. I add the lose strand to the pony tail and then replace the hair band. The whole time my eyes seem to have stayed on her, and there seems to be a warm buzz between us.

"Doll," I mutter with a smile. "And Sweeties," I carry on knowing that they are the perfect name for her.

"Doll? You know this is twenty-sixteen, not nineteen-sixteen?" Bella asks with a snort, but I know she likes the names.

"I could call you doll face." Bella raises her eyebrows at me and I wink at her. "Stop trying to get out of this and come talk to me." I take hold of her hand and pull her back to my living room.

I plonk her down and then take the seat right next to her, but I sit sideways so I can face her.

"What happened?"

Bella swallows and then looks down. "I think Alice is Bi-Polar." I frown, but I know by the way she's talking she means what she said.

"I… Alice was, always was getting bullied at school. Her friends Jessica and Lauren are the biggest pair of bitches that spent more time pulling her down than helping her. Then there is Jacob..." Bella just makes a face.

"Six months ago, I was out and saw Alice at the cliffs, she…she said she wasn't going to jump," I feel my heart leap out of my chest at Bella's words. "She was just looking over." It's clear Bella didn't believe Alice's words.

"After that I watched her, and saw she was," Bella closes her eyes, "cutting herself." Her eyes slowly open and I see she's holding back tears. "We became friends and the more I hung out with her, the more I saw she was depressed. For whatever reason, no one else saw it. They just saw this bubbly girl that was always happy and cheerful. I tried to talk to your mom, but by then she didn't like me and closed the door on me. Then that party came, and I knew she was on some kind of high, which meant something was coming and then she would hit rock bottom. When Jenny called, I left my appointment with Tia and went to the shop. I managed to talk the guard into not saying anything, and letting me take the wrap for it. I couldn't let her go to jail. She was so out of touch, and I didn't want her to take a downer being in a place like that. She's my friend and I didn't want to find out she killed herself. I promised that I would help her." I close my eyes feeling overwhelmed by everything Bella's just said.

"I'm sorry." My eyes spring open to see Bella still looks upset. I pull her to me and hold her close.

"I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. Please forgive me?" I ask just as I'm hit with the memory of me telling her that I was not ready to forgive her… hell she didn't even do anything wrong.

"I'm sorry, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it." My hand moves to her face as I plead with her.

Bella looks right back at me and bobs her head. My own head moves forward, and before I even know what I am doing, my lips are on hers. My eyes open as my whole body comes alive.

The feeling of her being under my skin seems to take over as I release her lip. As our eyes lock once more, this time we both move together as our lips touch. Her hands go in to my hair and I pull her on to my lap.

"GET YOUR DIRTY TRAMPY HANDS OFF MY SON!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Bella and I just seem to stop all movement, our lips hover over each other as my eyes slowly open. I see my mother looking at me.

"I said, get your scanky hands off my son!" my mom yells as she pulls Bella off my lap.

I leap up taking hold of my mom's arm. "Let her go," I hiss out at her, but she glares at me.

"She was molesting you!"

I snort moving my mom a little so I can stand in-between her and Bella. "Really, mom, you don't think I am able to save myself from a five foot dwarf, that weighs a hundred pounds?" I raise my eyebrows and lower my head so she can look me in the eye. "She wasn't doing anything I didn't want." My mom leaps back acting as if I hit her as she covers her mouth.

"You don't know what you are saying," she gasps out sounding horrified.

I rub my hand over my face not wanting to have another falling out with her. "Why are you here?" I ask weakly. My mom looks at me then turns her head to look at Bella, but a sneer seems to come over her face.

"Mom!" I yell gaining her attention. "What are you doing here?" I ask as I glance down at my watch seeing it's almost eleven at night.

"What am I doing here? What's she doing here?" is my mom's sharp reply.

I swallow as it's slowly dawning on me that Bella and I must have been making out for an hour, not that it felt that long.

"I'm going to go," Bella whispers out and I look over my shoulder at her.

"Don't go," I plead to her. Her eyes move to mine and she gives me a small smile.

"You have school tomorrow," I sigh but nod at her. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" I ask unsure of how things are between us.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you hate silence when we're in your car."

I grin at her, "well I do have so much to say and teach." Bella snorts and her eyes shift to the side, but come right back to me.

I watch her walk out feeling somewhat calm, but my heart seems to me fluttering away.

"What the hell is going on?" my mom demands. "You have any idea what the hell you've just done?" she carries on and I turn to look her way.

"I kissed a girl that I like," I reply in a raised voice. I quickly swallow as it hits home just how much I like Bella.

"She's a whore, and an eighteen year old, who takes drugs, sleeps around, and is a bad influence on others!"

"No she's not, Mom. You've got her all wrong!" I plead with her, hoping she'll believe me.

"You are acting as her probation officer!" my mom reminds me, and I close my eyes realizing that I have fucked up.

"Did you forget she's a thieving bitch?"

I narrow my eyes at my mom. "Alice stole, not her. She took the wrap for Alice."

My mom tuts loudly. "Not this again," she sighs out.

"What?" I ask as I feel the anger build up inside me.

"Oh, the whole, it was me, Mom, I stole, it was me. It's the song Alice sang all that day and weekend."

"Mom!" I yell again pulling at my hair. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was a lie, and my baby was not going to jail for some whore!"

"IT…WAS…ALICE…THAT…STOLE!" I hiss out at her.

"Enough," my mom demands ."That is enough, don't make me take Jennifer."

"What? What the hell have you been smoking?" I ask her because she must be on something.

"You are not acting like a father should. Jenny is in danger with that whore. Have her here again, and I will take action, are we clear?" I just look at my mom; this is clearly not the woman I know, the woman who raised me.

"Get out," I say calmly, but she just places her hand on her hips. "Get out, right now," I say again with the same calm to my voice.

"See, you see what she is doing? This isn't my boy, she's a witch and she turns everyone I love against me." I shake my head at her crazy talk.

"I love you, Mom, but right now, I don't like y… the way you are behaving. You are acting irrationally."

My mom presses her lip together and turns walking out my front door.

I rub my face again letting out a long breath. "Holy shit," I say feeling as if I am being punked.

"Yeah, I think your dad needs to step up her meds." I jump and spin around to see Bella standing at my kitchen door.

"I thought you left?" I question her.

"No, I just thought I should step outside," she says pointing. "I wouldn't be able to sleep worrying about our kissing." Bella's low voice and red tint cover her face makes me smile. "I'm sorry," she carries on and drops her head. "I know I over stepped the boundaries." The sadness in her face has me moving to her. "I won't do it again," she whispers and my hand cup her face as I tilt it up.

My eyes flicker between hers before closing as I press my lip back on to her soft ones. I give her a few little pecks before sighing.

"This can't happen, not until your probation is over," I moan out not wanting to stop. I press my forehead to hers. "We should talk to Judge Aro and let him know what happened."

"He knows, Edward," Bella tells me and I open my eyes looking at her.

"Then why?" I ask not understanding how he could make her do all of her community work knowing that she didn't do jack shit.

"Because I laid claim to the crime, just let it be." I drop my eyes from her face, but my forehead stays pressed with hers.

"I don't know what this is or what I feel, I just want to wrap you in my arm to keep you safe and with me."

"Lust, my friend, it is a powerful thing." My eyes spring to hers telling her no with them. "I don't have a good track record with men, Edward…let's just leave this as the heat of the moment. If we're meant to be then fate will lead us down that road."

I know this is it, for the next six weeks at least. "Let's leave it to fate then," I whisper against her lips and kiss her one last time.

"See you tomorrow, sweetness," I say pulling right back from her.

"Tomorrow," she replies with a smile.

I follow her back into the kitchen and my heart starts to beat with want and need. Just as she walks out the door, my hand grips her arm and pulls her back to me.

"Ed..." I quickly cut her off by kissing her a lot harder then what I have been kissing her. Her hands go to my hair, and I push her up against the wall. My hands run down her body making her moan in to my mouth as I cup her ass and pick her up. She cooperates with me by wrapping her legs around me.

"Edward," she moans as I move my lips from hers and kiss along her neck. "We need to stop," she pleads with a moan.

"I know, I want to remember this kiss until the next one," I tell her as I undo some of the buttons on her shirt. Placing one last kiss over her heart, I frown having no idea why I want to kiss her heart, but yet again my lips move to that area kissing it over and over.

"We still good?" I ask looking up at her.

"Yeah," she whispers, but seems as confused as I am.

"One last kiss for the road?" I grin out making her chuckle. "Come on, doll, this has to last the few weeks you have left on probation," I say feeling my heart sink at the thought of not kissing her again for a while.

Bella rubs the side of my face and head and the action seems to sooth me and I just about let out a purr. "One last one, then that's it, as long as I am doing my community work."

I bob my head in agreement. "I don't want you getting into trouble because of me, I'm not worth you losing your job," Bella whispers to me, but I begin to see she is worth it, and a lot more.

"Let me be the one to decide that," I say kissing her. My lips stay on hers as she slides down my body. We both pull back and she walks away, but she looks over her shoulder at me.

My eyes stay on her till she walks in to her home. I close my back door locking it, and I walk around making sure everything is locked up. Just as I get to my stairs, my cell beeps. I take it out of my pocket and grin as soon as I see Bella's name.

 _~ Thank you for the Christmas tree, it looks amazing. I just looked in on my dad who's sleeping happily. He looks like he had a good time, and Sue said he was talking non stop about his day, so thank you. ~X~_

I smile shaking my head a little

 **~ No problem. I enjoyed spending time with your dad too, next time I'll take him fishing. ~X~**

I walk into my room, and get changed just as my cell beeps again. I keep getting changed and wash my face before getting in to bed and looking at the message.

 _~ 'Don't start! He's already talking about it and there's no way he can get on a boat with his chair! Don't make me the bad guy, please. I wouldn't be able to relax and I would worry about him ~X~_

I sigh a little with some understanding. Where I can understand her worry about her dad, she needs to let go and just breathe as well.

 **~ Who said anything about a boat? I thought you trusted me with your father… I trust you with my daughter.~X~**

The need for her to trust me is increasing by the minutes. I know I am slowly gaining it, not that I deserve any if it.

 _~ Hate to tell you, Detective Cullen, but you need a boat to go fishing. There aren't ponds here that are suitable, believe me, I have looked. ~_

I snort shaking my head

 **~ Just trust me, doll, and where was my X on that last message? I want two this time!~X~**

 _~ Fine, I'll trust you, good night Edward. ~XX~_

I smile not because she said she'll trust me, but because she gives me the two X's like I asked.

 **~ Good night, Doll ~XX~**

 **~HLAG~**

I keep hold of Jennifer's hand as we walk in to the school. "Hi, I would like a word with Mrs. Cope," I say and the woman behind the desk just looks at me.

"I believe she has something to do this morning," she says looking between Jennifer and I.

"That's fine, we are free to wait," I tell her before moving over to the waiting area.

It takes almost half an hour before Mrs. Cope shows up.

"Mr. Cullen, Jennifer," she says with a tilt of her head. I stand up again taking Jennifer's hand walking in to the office with her.

"Can I help you?" she says sounding a little bored.

"Yes, I would like to bring to your attention that the boy, Matthew, that Jennifer hit yesterday is a bully. Not only is he bullying Jennifer, but other kids too."

Mrs. Cope leans back in her chair. "As I have explained to Jennifer, sometimes boys will say stuff that isn't nice and she has to come and tell a staff member, she cannot hit him."

"I agree that she shouldn't hit him FIRST, and as I am aware she did report him, and you did nothing!" Mrs. Cope's face hardens, and she tries to stare me down.

"Mr. Cullen..." I hold up my hand cutting her off.

"You have allowed this boy to abuse and bully her. So where I will keep her home, he better be getting sent home, for a week as well. This kind of behavior should no longer happen at schools. You are aware about the mental abuse Jennifer has received. Then to allow others to carry that form of abuse and do nothing, makes me question your ability to run a school."

"Mr. Cullen..." she again tries to say, but I stop her again.

"No, you should be doing your job, and that means you don't tell kids that sticks and stones may break your bones, but names will never hurt you! I think the fact of the many children that have taken their own lives over name calling will show you that's not true! Now, you have three days to have this sorted. If it carries on, I will report this to the news." I stand up holding out my hand. Jennifer takes it right away and we walk out with our heads high.

~HLAG~

"You sure this is how Bella makes it?" I ask Jennifer looking at the pot on my stove. It smells and looks nothing like what Bella does.

"Yes!" Jennifer giggles. "We could call her?" I shake my head at her.

"She comes over later, remember? She comes to work with me."

Jennifer just bobs her head in understanding. I open my mouth to talk, but get cut off by a knock on my door. Looking at the clock, I see it's just after three, so it's far too early for Bella. The knock comes again and I dry my hands, turning off the stove before moving to it.

"Hang on!" I yell as they knock for a third time.

I look through my peep hole and frown when I don't know who the people are, but by looks of them, I would say they're with child services.

"Yes?" I say as I pull the door open.

"Mr. Cullen, I am Sally, and this is Ben. We're with children protective services, can we come in."

I bob my head moving out of the way and they walk into my living room, where Jennifer is sitting looking worried.

"What's this about?" I say not wanting to beat around the bush.

"There's been an allegation regarding your ability to care for Jennifer," Sally says sounding accusatory.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"What! What do mean someone has made an allegation?" I stutter out, feeling as if I am being punked.

"Mr. Cullen, please calm down," Sally says and I narrow my eyes at her, I know the games those guys play.

"I am calm, and believe me you would know if I was not. Jennifer go to Bella's," I order, but Jennifer just looks at me.

"She has to remain here."

"No, she doesn't, Jennifer go." Jennifer bob's her head at me and runs out of the room.

"We'll need to talk to her."

I shake my head at them. "No way! She's been through enough without this."

Sally sighs and looks toward Ben. "Mr. Cullen, please be reasonable."

"You are still standing in my living room; I'll say that I am being pretty reasonable," I grit out at her.

"Edward..." I keep my eyes locked with Sally not turning even a little toward Bella.

"Hi, I'm Bella, I live across the back yard," Bella says sweetly as she shakes both Sally and Ben's hands. "Can I ask what the allegation is that was made?"

"Well as most of them are about you, then yes you can."

"What do you mean about her?" I yell feeling even more worked up.

"They claimed she's taking drugs, drinks and that she is a prostitute."

"Mom!" I yell knowing this has been her.

"I am taking it that you didn't take this to Heidi?" Bella asks with a smile and both Sally and Ben just look at her. "Or even run my name?"

"Why would we do that?"

Bella shakes her head and pulls out her cell.

"Heidi, there is a...?"

"Sally and Ben," I tell her quickly.

"Sally and Ben here. I babysit Edward's daughter and someone made the same old allegations against me."

Bella stops talking and Sally and Ben just look at each other.

"She wants to talk to you," Bella says as she hands them her cell. Ben takes it and walks out of ear shot.

He comes back looking rather pale. "She's cleared. Turns out she does regular drug tests, I am talking three times a week. Heidi clears her on prostitution as well."

Sally turns and looks between Bella and me. "Well, if we could look around..."

I go to tell her to fuck off, but Bella cuts me off. "Sure, knock yourself out."

I stand in my living room just staring Bella down. "Well, everything seems to be in order, thank you for your time Mr. Cullen." I bob my head and open the front door sharply so they can walk out. I close it and walk back to Bella, but feel myself drop to my couch.

Bella moves to me and her hand goes right to my hair. I rest my forehead on her tummy, and my arm wraps around her pulling her closer to me.

"I can't believe my mom did this. I could have lost Jennifer," I mumble.

"It may not have been her," Bella tells me softly.

"It was. I don't know what's going on with her, but she's starting to piss me off."

Bella slowly slides down so that she is kneeling on the floor and I am now looking down at her. "You need to pull yourself together for Jenny."

My hand moves out and touches Bella's face. "You've been here all this time and I didn't see it, I didn't see you," I whisper. I feel myself move forward, but stop just before I place my lips on hers. I clear my throat and jump up, knowing I need some space from her.

"Can you get Jenny to come back?" I ask and Bella nods. As she walks passed me, my hand catches hers. "You come back, too," I whisper.

"I will," Bella says as she slowly moves her hand out of mine. I look up having no idea how I am going make it the next six weeks. It hasn't even been a day and all I want to do is kiss her.

"I need some help," I ask looking up. "This has to be done right, she… I don't want to hurt her, and this town will blame her if we do anything!"

 **~HLAG~**

Today was Jennifer's first day back at school. Also strangely enough it's my first day off, but I am at the court house for my meeting with Aro. There is a part of me that feels as if I should tell him, tell him that I am developing feelings toward Bella. But the other part is afraid that this would land her in more trouble and the towns people will put us getting together on her, with them saying she used her witchy powers on me or some shit like that. They have put her through so much already.

I walk in heading right to where his chambers are. I'm only a few feet away when I see Aro standing outside of his chamber with a woman, a woman who looks a lot like my mom.

"She was molesting my boy. I know he wouldn't say anything to you, he has a soft spot for her, but could you please just sign this restraining order?"

"Mrs. Cullen, I have told you that your son must be the one to file it."

My hands seem to roll into fists as my anger starts to boil. "Mom," I say harshly making her jump, since she had no idea I was behind her.

"I'm sorry, Aro, if you can excuse us," I say smoothly as I grip my mom's arm.

"No, just tell him what the whore..." I cut my mom off by glaring at her.

"Shut up," I grit out through my teeth. I look back to Aro giving him a smile and then pull my mom away from him.

"Edward, I am trying to help you."

Not wanting her to start this shit again, I interrupt her. "Stop, right now, just stop."

My mom looks at me with her lips pressed together. "I need time away from you," I say with a sigh as I rub my face.

"Jennifer and I will not be around for the time being."

"Edward, what are you talking about? Christmas is next week!"

I shake my head at her. "You should have thought about that before going crazy. Just give me time, and if you do any more of this..." I say waving my hand trying to find the words. "Calling Social Services," I carry on with a glare. "Then we are done, and I mean really done." My mom covers her mouth and looks at me with so much hurt in her eyes. "I love you, but you're acting a little nutty right now, and I don't want that around me or Jennifer."

I walk away and head back to Aro who seems to be standing outside his chambers just looking our way.

"I was just heading out to lunch, please join me?" I bob my head and walk with him out of the court room.

"Is everything alright with your mom?" He asks the second we leave the court house grounds.

"I am sorry about her. I think she forgot her meds this morning," I joke lightly feeling so embarrassed by what took place.

"Yes, my sister was like that when she was off her meds too." I frown a little and look at him from the corner of my eye. "I went to see her and she was sitting in her room, with a bunch and I do mean loads of snakebite first aid kits. I asked her why and she just blurted out that the was going to be attacked by a snake. These snakes were going to be everywhere at once biting people and she was getting ready for it." I swallow as I look at Aro. "Manic Depression or that's what they called it then. Now it's more commonly know as Bi-Polar."

"That's what Bella thinks Alice has," I blurt out and Aro looks at me with a grin.

"I know, she told me, and I have to agree."

"When, when did she tell you?"

Aro sighs gesturing me to sit at a table that's outside of a diner. "I met Bella in court about two years ago, when she first arrived in town. I had already known about her father having a stoke, and when she kept getting brought in, I decided to have a one-to-one chat with her. I brought up her father and asked about him, but she just sat there. I could see hurt in her eyes, but I thought she was just lashing out, being angry. Each time she came to court, I would talk to her, ask her what happened and call her out on her bull shit. To say I was shocked when she blurted out in my court room asking, begging me to help her. It was then she told me about Renee and what she was doing and I vowed to help her. Things settled and she seemed to stay away, then she started coming again, but her crimes were strange and very random. I was going around town and stopped to get some pizza when I met Alice, who was bouncing around the place not sitting down, I would have sworn she was on something. Two days later, I found Bella and Alice outside my home, and there was something about the meeting that made me think of my sister. It clicked then that Bella wasn't doing anything, she was covering for Alice, her friend who was spiraling out of control."

I sigh and rub my face already knowing Bella has done more for my sister than what she's done for her.

"Two burgers, two sides of onion rings and fries, and sodas." I look to the side seeing a waitress as she nods and walks away and my eyes land back on Aro.

"Everyone loves burgers." He chuckles and I smile, bobbing my head at him.

"You think my mom is the same?" I ask.

"I am a judge, son, but your dad is the doctor, I think you would be wise to talk to him."

I pull at my hair and I lean back on the chair. "She called Social Services making it seem as if Bella was drinking, doing drugs, and sleeping around." I shake my head still not believing all that my mom has done. "All because she's there in my home, Jennifer likes her, she's good... no she's amazing with Jennifer and her art work, WOW!" I blurt out quickly.

"Just be careful, Edward, try not to make it look as if you're friends, till she is done with her community service." He raises his eyebrows at me and I bob my head, as I swallow. "I am here if you need a chat about your mom, Alice or even Bella."

I smile and let out a sigh. "Now eat up," he says just as the waitress places our lunches down

~HLAG~

I have just put Jennifer to bed when there's a soft knock on my door. I walk to it feeling relieved to see it's not my mom, not that I think she would have knocked. This time, though, it is my father.

"Hey," I say with a smile and he gives me a small one back.

"Your mom got it in her head that you're not joining us for Christmas?"

My hands go in to my pockets and I drop my eyes. "She called Social Services on me. She reported me to Aro," I tell him as the anger I feel for what she did comes back.

"What? Why would she do that?" My father asks shocked.

"Because I have developed a friendship with Bella." My dad shakes his head at me. "Did she tell you she hit Bella?" My father narrows his eyes at me. "She slapped her across the face hard enough to leave a hand print."

"Edward, I am sure she had..."

"A reason?!" I yell out cutting him off. "There was no reason other than the one her head made up." I sigh taking a deep breath. "I think Mom and Alice are Bi-Polar."

"They can't have that, Edward, I am sure you are wrong."

I shake my head this time. "I'm not."

My dad just looks at me for a few minutes. "Is this you saying it, or Bella?" There is a new hardness to his voice.

"Me! Just so you know, Bella is not the devil's spawn. She's a smart, caring, talented young woman." My father snorts at me and I sneer back at him. "Her father had a stroke and she is his prime care giver, did you know that?"

His face changes as he looks at me confused. "Her mother is abusive, and stole their money, leaving her to steal so they could eat!"

"Is this the story she told you?" My dad asks, but there is a shakiness to his voice.

"No, I have seen her father, he's the one that told me about Renee, Bella's mom."

My dad's mouth opens and closes a few times, but nothing seems to come out.

"We were wrong about her, the town is wrong about her, and Mom was wrong about her. If you love Mom and Alice, then we need to find out if they are Bi-Polar. I would rather they be on medication and alive than ignored and have them kill themselves."

My dad swallows and then looks at me. "I'll get them seen first thing, but… come to Christmas dinner, please?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I am sitting next to Charlie at their back door, watching Bella and Jennifer run around throwing snow balls at each other. Both of them have red flushed faces, and huge smiles.

"She used to love building snow people," Charlie says and I turn to him. His eyes are cast on the girls so I look over him to make sure his blanket is still covering him. "We used to build them every year, it was 'our time'." Where he has a lopsided smile on his face, I know there is sadness over the fact he can't join them.

"Emmett and I used to play out in the snow for hours-snow fights, sledging. We hated it when my mom would call us to come in."

"What about Alice?" I frown, and he looks around at me. "Alice, was she out with you?"

I snort and shake my head at him. "God no, she used to beg, for us to take her, but we would say no. She would then go to my mom, but mom would just say no, that she was too young or it was too cold…." I trail off, as I remember the number of times Alice would cry and beg to join us, but mom never gave in.

I clear my throat and look back at the girls, just as Charlie starts to talk again. "Renee hated it when I would do what she believed was boy things, with Bella. But if my girl wanted to try something, if that was football or dancing, I thought she had the right to choose herself."

I nod my head agreeing with him.

"I think sometimes when you're growing up you only see things from your own point of view. Have you ever taken a step back and tried to see from Alice's?" Charlie says as I shake my head and give him the 'eye'.

"Alice is a good girl, she may be on a shaky path, but that's not through her own doing. When your brain is working against you, your logic changes the playing field greatly, more so when your brain makes you believe you don't have anyone in your corner."

I swallow and bob my head at him. "I take it Bella told you I still have not spoken to Alice since I found out that she was the one who stole?" I ask looking back at Jennifer and Bella who are now on the ground making snow angels.

"No, Alice..." my head snaps around to him and I pull my eyebrows together.

"I don't agree with what Bella did, covering for Alice, but I can understand why. The system is not perfect Edward, you know that! Alice would have been sent to jail if any other judge than Aro would have been there. Mental health issues are such a taboo subject that most think that you just feel a little sad or you're completely insane, some even think you are a danger to the public. There is no in-between." Charlie stops talking and takes a deep breath. "But there's too much in-between in life. Take Bella's tattoo, you read it one way it says one thing, you change your angle and it says something complete different."

"Bella has a tattoo?" I ask as I look over at her. Charlie chuckles and I turn to him

"Yes, you should ask to see it, but remember after you see it, look from her point of view. Once you have that in mind, keep it there when you talk to Alice… and your mom."

"I will," I agree, just as we hear a car pull up.

"Uncle Emmy's here!" Jennifer yells and runs off around the front of the house.

I jog over to Bella and hold out my hand for her. She takes it and I pull her up, and then brush the snow off of her.

"You have a tattoo?" I ask and she grins at me, bobbing her head. "You gonna let me see?"

"Sure," she says giving me a side ways glance as she walks away heading toward her dad.

"You ready to go inside?" she asks him softly.

"I am," he whispers and Bella grins as she drops a snowball over his head making him guff out a laugh.

"You didn't get Edward!" he says as he shakes his head.

"Nan, he would scream like a girl," she says as she looks at me over her shoulder. I raise my eyebrow at her, contesting what she just said, and blows me a kiss.

I give her a sly grin back. "Move," I say as I take hold of her father's wheelchair.

"I can do this," she protests and I shake my head at her.

"Nope, you go and get dried off, and I am sure your father would rather I helped him get dried."

"Fine, but come to my room, and I'll show you my tattoo." I stop and just freeze as she walks away.

"It's on the top of her leg, you think I would get you to ask her to show you if it was any where near her private?" Charlie guff's out and I roll my eyes and start to push him again.

"Hi," I say as I enter the living room with Charlie. I help him take his jacket and gloves off, and I dry his hair. As soon as I am sure he's dry, I head upstairs toward Bella's room.

I softly knock on her door, and her door opens. My eyes scan her to see she has a dress on, and I can't help my grin.

"Don't say it," Bella sings out at me.

"Say what? You look cute?" Bella gives me a death glare and I wink at her.

She huffs but moves out of the way and I walk into her room, which is surprisingly nice and calming. Her walls are purple with some silver. She has a king size bed, what looks like a walk in closet, and then there is a desk that has a load of school work.

"This is a real nice room," I say turning to her, she blushes and looks down.

"Thanks, beside Alice and Sue you are the only person who has been in here."

"Well, I am honored."

"It's not like I am giving you knight hood," Bella says with a roll of her eyes.

"Just show me this tattoo."

Bella pulls up her dress and on her thigh I can see the words _I'm fine_. I frown and look at her.

"Come here and read it the way I would see it."

I tilt me head knowing this is what Charlie had said too, but I'm not sure what he meant. I touch Bella softly as I look downwards. I gasp and move away from her and look at it making sure I saw it right the first time. When I see _I'm fine_ , I move back to her and look down.

"What?" I mutter feeling unsure of how the words have changed to 'save me'.

I slowly kneel down taking a closer look, only this time I can see both, 'I'm fine' and 'save me'.

"This is amazing," I tell her as I touch the tattoo.

I pull my eyebrows together and slowly look up at her. "I'll save you any day, you've just got to ask."

Bella gives me a small smile and her hand goes in my hair, as she starts to play with it. "I got it when I lived with Renee. People would often ask if I was okay, and I would always answer with I'm fine. But I wasn't, not even close. I knew they knew, but as long as they heard I'm fine they thought they did their job. I got hurt by someone I trusted, made huge mistakes, and… well, I saw this and I went and got it. It saved me, made me know that I was not alone, no matter how alone I felt."

I slowly stand and Bella's hands drop from my hair, and move to my body. She starts to absent-mindedly play with my shirt buttons.

"I've been and went through a lot when I lived with Renee, some of it was my own doing. I know I can't change it, but I just have to move on, and I know I've lived and learned from it."

My hand moves to her back as my fingers go in small circles as my other moves to her hair and I begin playing with one of the loose strands.

"I would like you to tell me about everything you've been through. I want you to trust me to listen, and be there for you. You are stronger than what you know."

"Maybe," Bella smiles up at me. She swallows dropping her head on my chest, as her arms wrap around me.

"Go easy on Alice, if not for her, then for me." The vulnerability to her voice makes me kiss the top of her head.

"I'll try if you start to put yourself first," I answer hoping she will start to do this. I have a feeling it has been a long time since she has.

"We better get down there. I am surprised no one has come up for us." As she speaks, Bella clasps my hand and I smile, feeling grateful for the contact.

"You were not a member of the Confederate Army in the war!" I hear Jennifer chuckle.

"Yes, I was, darlin',"

I look to Bella and whisper a "Who's that?"

"That's Jasper," she mouths with a chuckle.

"That war was in the 1860's you would have to be a vampire to have been in it!" Jennifer carries on and I smirk over how smart she is.

"Well, lets not tell anyone, and I may turn you one day," Jasper says smoothly and grins at Jennifer making her scream, as she hides giggling behind Emmett, as Jasper pretends to try and bite her.

"Jasper's Rose's brother, right?" I ask. Bella nods. "Then why is he talking with an Texan accent?"

Bella snorts and then laughs out right. "Because he thinks he can get more girls with it," Rose tells me with a roll of her eyes.

I raise my eyebrow as I look at Jasper, but he just smirks at me. "Women love men from the south, you should try it, it could help get you laid."

"What do mean? What's laid?" Jennifer asks. I swallow and run my fingers through my hair. There is no way I can talk to her about this kind of thing.

"It's when two people are close, kiss and stuff," Emmett answers with a gruff.

"Oh, well Daddy's getting laid then."

"What?" I stutter as everyone in the room looks between Jennifer and me.

"You and Bella kissed, I saw you," she states matter a factly.

My eyes flicker to Bella who seems to have gone red and has dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Yeah Sue!" Bella yells, pretending Sue had called. Before I can stop her she runs out the room.

"Edward a word," Charlie mutters.

I sigh but nod and wheel him out.

"You can't date her," he says bluntly.

"I really like her…"I stutter out to him, hurt that he seems to be against us.

"Edward, calm down. I don't mean you can't ever date her, just not while you are her probation officer!"

I let out a soft sigh. "I know, and we only kissed that one time. It will not happen again until her probation is over."

Charlie bobs his head and rubs his face. "Has she told you about her past boyfriend?" I shake my head at him, and his eyes flicker to the door and then back to me.

"She hasn't told me either, but I am a cop," he says raising his eyebrow.

He always talks about our guts knowing something without being told. "I know he was older, and he hurt her badly. I'm not sure when this happened, but she was with Renee, which means she was under sixteen at the time."

I blow out a breath and my own eyes move to the door. "I will not hurt her, not again. What I have seen over the weeks shows me what I think I knew all the time and that's why she got to me so much. She's an amazing, smart young women, she's mature, loving and has an amazing talent. She's loyal to a fault, but will always have her friends back."

Charlie gives me his lopsided grin. "Don't tell her I told you this, but I think you got to her from the start. I knew she was hurt when you believed the rumors about her stealing. As much as I love Alice, I did hope that her not wanting to disappoint you would push her into getting Alice help."

I feel my heart sink knowing he isn't coming right out in telling me, but I know my actions hurt Bella more than she would ever admit.

"Son, we can't change the past, just learn from it. Now be a good friend and push me out so I can have some nice Christmas dinner, then I can watch my girl, and your girl open their gifts."

I chuckle but nod, knowing he is right. I need to move on, and show Bella I am no longer a fool, and she fulfills me.

Here are a few to hold you over, hopefully. We hope to have this all posted and finished by the end of the month! Thank you for sticking with this story!


	26. Chapter 26

I push Charlie back into the living room, and then take a seat in between Bella and Jennifer.

"Everything okay?" Bella whispers.

"Everything is fine, Doll," I whisper back to her. Her eyes meet mine and I feel my heart beating faster yet again. I am hit by how beautiful she is, how soft and pink her lips look. My inner voice starts to chant for me to start kissing her. Thankfully, she looks away before I can act on impulse.

I frown and look round when I hear a bell ring. "It's Sue, we all need to help set the table now," Bella tells me with a giggle. She holds out her hand and I grin as I take it as she pulls me up.

I pick up the potatoes and turn to see Charlie looking at me. "Set them on my lap, son."

"Charlie?"

"We all help, I need to help." I bob my head at him, placing a towel down first then the potatoes. I quickly pick up the peas walking next to Charlie.

As I place them on the table I look around to see everyone seems to be smiling. There is no complaining or moaning, even Alice seems to look calmer. She must have felt my eyes on her because she looks up at me. She gives me an odd smile and I return with a wink.

"Come on, sit down, Dad." I look down at Jenny and smile at her. I am not sure if it was because she spoke out loud or the fact she called me _dad_ again.

"I'm sitting," I tell her.

"Edward would you carve for us?" My eyes move to Charlie who seems to look ashamed and sad.

"How about you carve and I'll help?" He gives me a side glance. "I've never done it before," I carry on as he gets a good chuckle.

I sit up taking the Chicken over to Charlie. I hold the chicken still as he uses the carving knife to cut. With the help of Sue and Bella, we dish it all out.

I sit back down as the others pass the vegetables and potatoes to each other.

"This is lovely, Sue, thank you," Bella says making everyone say their own thanks.

The meal goes by with us all talking and laughing. Yet again I feel slightly odd about how relaxed everything seems to be. There's no feeling of being rushed or tension in the room.

When dinner is over, Sue stands up and starts to clear away the dirty dishes.

"Sue, I have this, you have a seat," Bella tells her sternly. "She's right, Sue. You cooked and now we will clean," I quickly say wanting some alone time with Bella.

"I'm having a really good time, thank you for inviting me," I say as Bella starts to wash the dishes.

"I'm having a good time too, more importantly, my dad has smiled more today than he has all year. I think it's good for him to have a guy around, a guy that's also a father."

"It's good for me to have him around as well. He's done a great job of raising you, so I'm hoping he'll help me do just as good with Jenny."

Bella rolls her eyes a little. "Jenny's a pretty great girl, and you are doing well on your own."

I chuckle but bob my head at her. "I know she's great, but I still want to be the best father I can be for her; she deserves someone great."

Bella turns with narrow eyes before they grow large. "Oh Edward, you're the best father in all the land."

I slap her arm playfully shaking my head. "I wasn't fishing for complements."

"I know, and being serious, you are a good father. There's still things you are learning, but the fact that you want to learn, that you know you have work to do, but yet you keep working on them, makes you light years ahead of a lot of fathers that are blood related to their child."

I give Bella a smile and a short nod. "Just keep talking and sticking your noise in my business and yell at me when I am screwing up."

"I will, don't worry about that."

There are a few minutes of silences as we work together. "What's your plan for tomorrow?"

I sigh as soon as Bella starts to ask her question. "I'm dropping in at my parents' for dinner, but as you know I am on the night shift, so it sort of gives me an excuses to leave if my mom starts her shit."

"Has your dad said how she's doing?"

I shake my head at her as my brain starts to think over what has happened since I got here. I am struck over the fact I haven't checked in on what is happening.

"Have you asked?"

My look must have told Bella what I was thinking.

"I haven't."

"Ah, still upset over what she's done?"

"Bella, you're making it seem as if I should just dismiss everything."

"No, not to dismiss it, but it must be hard to have your brain tell you and make you believe things so strongly, that it consumes you until you take action. I don't hate Esme, I may call her an old hag, but I feel sorry for her more than I hate her … well most of the time."

"When did you get so forgiving?"

"You have to be, life is too short to hold on to any hate. I am not saying your mom and I are going to be friends, or even like each other for that matter, but liking someone and respecting them are two different things. Beside I have too much respect for my father not to treat everyone with respect like he taught me to do when I was younger."

"You always seem to surprise me."

Bella just grins at me. "Come on, time to open the gifts."

As she walks past me, I catch her hand and pull her back. My hand goes to her face and strokes her face with the back of my hand.

"I think I am falling in love with you," I whisper to her. For the first time I see worry in her eyes, but there is also fear.

"I swear I will not hurt you," I whisper. I clasp her hand and place it over my heart. "When someone gets in here, I don't let them out. I know you have been hurt, and we still have some time before we can even talk about us, but I just wanted you to know how I am feeling."

Bella just looks at me. I feel like I shouldn't have said anything until her lips are on mine, and right away I return the kiss. As we hit the counter, I pick her up and place her on top off it.

"We can't do this," she whispers, but her legs wrap around me.

"I know, Sweetheart, but you seem to make me lose my mind."

I pull back from her and let out a shaking breath. "Edward," she whispers out at me.

"I… I don't know how to do this. I don't want to get used to this and be left again, twice is too much. If you do what they did, it will break me. I can't break. My father, Sue, Alice and more so Jenny needs me."

"You need to tell me what they did to you, and I'm not going to use you," I tell her hating that she has been hurt so deeply.

Bella bobs her head. "For what it's worth, I want to fall in love with you, but I can't, not yet, not when you have so much to lose."

"I will not lose anything, not if I have you and Jenny."

Bella shakes her head at me. "I need to keep myself in check, because if I let what my heart feels takeover, I will not be able to keep myself from not showing what you mean to me. They can't know, it will bring too much on both of our heads, and this town hates me enough. I will not give them any more reason than what they have right now."

"I know, but remember you have me now, and I will fight everyone for you."

Bella just smiles and then slides off the counter. "Come on, we should get in there before we miss everyone opening their gifts."

I hold her hand and link our finger as we walk into the living room.

We sit side by side and as my eyes glance around the room, I see everyone is sharing the same worried look, well, everyone but Jennifer who looks happy.

"Can I give papa Charlie his gift and you can give Bella hers?" I just stare blankly at Jenny, did she really just call Charlie _papa_?

"Can I?" she asks sounding irritated at me.

"Papa Charlie?" I question instead of answering her question.

Jennifer bites her lip and looks to the floor. "I didn't mean to call him that, sorry."

"What? No, Baby Girl, it's okay. You just caught me off guard because he doesn't look old enough to be a papa."

"That's because you're too tall to see his grey hair," Jennifer says without missing a beat making everyone laugh.

"Okay then," I say with a look at Charlie who looks happy. "Here is Papa Charlie's gift," I say handing it to her. "You'll need to carry it with both hands," I tell her and she gives me a look saying I am irritating her again.

I watch her walk carefully to Charlie and hand him the gift. "Happy Christmas," she sings out. I can't help but smile as she helps him keep his gift steady as he unwraps it.

Charlie's mouth drops open as he sees a black guitar. "I can't take this," he mumbles out, but his hand it touching it softly.

"You can and you will, I need a jamming partner." Charlie's eyes move to mine and he gives me a quick nod of his head.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me," Bella whispers out as she dashes out of the living room.

"I'll be right back," I quickly say and move after her.

I frown wondering why she seemed to have run out the back door. "Doll!" I yell. "Slow down." I carry on clasping her arm and pull her around to face me.

"What's this?" I ask as my hand goes to her face wiping her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"He missed playing the guitar. I was trying to save money to buy him one…" I hiss out a fuck having not thought about stepping on her toes when I bought it. "No, that's not it, it's just that… well I keep screwing up and most of the money that I saved had to go to other things. Thank you."

I keep my frown in place as Bella wraps her arms around me hugging me tighter than she has ever before. I place a soft kiss on her head as one hand threads into her hair and the other keeps a firm hold on her back.

"I wanted to get him something he would love, I just didn't expect you to act like this, so I am sorry."

Bella shakes her head making me smile. "Baby, I should have told you, or at least asked if it was okay, so I'm more sorry."

"Do you think you can help me teach him how to do it with one hand?"

I frown for a few second over her change of tone. "I will." She gives me a smile, but there's still a sadness in her eyes, a sadness I know that I have put there.

"It's really okay, I am happy he got one, I just wished I could have gotten one for him sooner."

I sigh out hating the fact she carries so much guilt and worry on her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe, but I didn't help matters with me so pissy at times."

"I liked you pissy," I joke.

"Yeah, sure you did."

Bella bit her lip and her face flushes with a red tint. "It also sort of turns me on."

I tilt my head to the side giving her a look as if I am asking her to explain.

"You've been so sweet, giving my dad something like that, just made my heart feel more." I snort but nod in understanding. Feeling more is something I have felt many times these past weeks when I have seen her and Jennifer together.

I kiss her lips softly. I pull back from her, looking in to her eyes. "Just six more weeks then we're free, and I am taking you on a date."

"Shouldn't you ask me out?" I snort shaking my head at her.

"Don't make me kidnap you."

"That may be something I would enjoy?"

I smirk at her. "Is that so?" she bobs her head as she grins looking up at me.

"Edward," I sigh hearing my name being called. "Bella," Sue carries on lightly.

"I think we've been gone too long."

I nod in agreement with her. "Yes and you didn't open your gift yet."

I link our hands as we walk back in. Sue gives me an apologetic look, but I know she was just looking out for Bella and me. I give her a wink to let her know it's okay and that I understand.

Bella opens her art kit and loves it. I felt a little sad knowing what I truly wanted to get her, but that was all I was able to give her.

From her I got some ties and Jennifer got an art starter kit and Bella gave her a made up coupon for art lessons.

From Charlie and Sue I was given fishing gear which made Bella frown and narrow her eyes at her father, and Jennifer was given a book, one that Charlie said Bella enjoyed when she was her age.

At the end of the night I am sad to leave, knowing I will not see Bella again till tomorrow night and that will only be for a short time before I have to go to work. But there's also the fact I am having dinner at my parents' home which is something I am still not looking forward to.


End file.
